La Oscuridad de la Mente
by yukio87
Summary: Durante la Invasión, Shredder decide hacer algo drástico con Leonardo. Los Hamato lo dan por muerto... Durante meses salen de la ciudad para cobrar fuerzas y crear un plan, pero al regresar una lucha inesperada los hace enfrentarse con un Leo sin recuerdos y peleando por Shredder. ¿Qué irán a hacer para recuperar lo que les pertenece? ¿Leo recuperará sus memorias? Nueva Historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mis queridas tortugas ninjas como lo había prometido. Ojala les llame la atención y lo sigan. Dependerá de la aceptación si esta historia continua o no...De todas maneras las dejo con la historia.**_

 _ **Warning: Mención de partes del capítulo 26 de la segunda temporada de las tortugas ninjas 2012. Aunque la gran mayoría es AU.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna tortuga o personaje de la historia me pertenece. Son propiedad en este momento de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Mentiras creídas.**_

La pelea había sido complicada. Leonardo aunque intentaba huir no podía ir demasiado lejos, cada vez que avanzaba en busca de un modo de escapar de todos los enemigos, mas aparecían y le tapaban todas las salidas. Realmente necesitaba llegar donde sus hermanos y asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo, pero llevaba horas interminables de lucha y no encontraba ni un solo sitio donde esconderse. Su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, cortes, magulladuras, hematomas cubrían su cuerpo. Lo sentía muy pesado y no duraría mucho mas peleando. No sabia cuantas horas llevaba haciéndolo, pero sabia que debían de ser muchas. Suspirando miro el cielo, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir las calles y el frío entumía sus huesos y músculos. Sacudiendo la cabeza tras una oleada de cansancio escucho pasos y momentos después se vio nuevamente rodeado de enemigos.

-Necesito salir de aquí-Murmuro esquivando una estocada de una katana hacia su costado derecho. Unas flechas pasaron rozando su cabeza, algunas dieron cerca de sus pies, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que cada ruta de escape estaba cubierta de los foot ninjas. Tomando aire para intentar disipar el cansancio que estaba sintiendo por las largas horas de correr, pelear y escapara, tomo con fuerzas sus katanas y blandiéndolas siguió peleando destruyendo a varios foot ninjas, continuo peleando aunque sabia que era una pelea perdida. Aun así no se rendiría hasta poder salir de allí a salvo y reunirse una vez mas con su familia. Estaba bastante preocupado por su padre y hermanos, pero ni siquiera tenia tiempo para llamarlos para saber como estaban, Mikey lo había estado llamando sin parar, pero no tenia tiempo de responder a las llamadas. Estaba bastante seguro que se encontraban en el departamento de April, pero sin poder llamarlos era imposible de saber.

-Ríndete tortuga. No podrás escapar de esto-La voz de Shredder sonó a su espalda. Leo volteo deprisa, solo para encontrarse con Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw y el mismísimo Shredder quien lo observaba detenidamente-Te doy la oportunidad de unirte a mi bando y te dejaré vivir-Añadió mostrando una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

Leo río levemente-Jamás haría eso. Preferiría morir que ser parte de tu entupido grupo de inútiles-Replico con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque mostraba esa faceta frente a Shredder, interiormente se encontraba aterrado. Si tenia que pelear contra ellos, nunca saldría vivo de esa, estaba exhausto, los cortes, magulladuras y hematomas dolían por el viento frío, la nieve y las largas horas peleando. _Si pudiera, me acostaría aquí mismo a descansar_. Pensó el Ninja de azul evitando que se notara lo cansado que se sentía.

-Entonces me asegurare de que jamás vuelvas a ver a tu familia, tortuga tonta-Mascullo Shredder levantando sus cuchillas y señalándolo-Tiger Claw, Xever, Bradford ya saben que hacer-Ordeno sin quitar sus ojos de Leonardo.

-Si maestro-Dijeron los tres saltando hacia Leo quien ya no tenia energías para seguir peleando. Aún así, a pesar de estar entumecido por el baño que tuvo en las aguas congeladas y todo el daño sufrido recibió los golpes y cortes de los tres mutantes pero sacando las ultimas reservas de energías contraataco. Tomando uno de los cables que conectaba a Fishface con el suministro de liquido lo pateo con fuerzas, a Rahzar le salto por atrás y dando un salto hacia uno de los enormes tubos tomo vuelo y se lanzo hacia él lanzándolo lejos. Viendo a Tiger Claw de frente dio un grito y dando vueltas en el suelo para tomar impulso lo golpeo con fuerzas. Tomando aire y sintiéndose cansado se puso de pie. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos iluminando el sitio, Leo pudo ver una sombra parada detrás de el, dándose vuelta se encontró con Shredder quien levantaba sus cuchillas y sin que pudiera hacer algo sintió el frío contacto de las hojas afiladas de las cuchillas atravesar su hombro izquierdo hacia el plastrón. Leo pudo percibir como algo se quebrara en su interior, la oscuridad lo abrazo como una mullida manta y sintiéndose caer no logro saber si dio contra el suelo o algún otro sitio ya que antes de que su cuerpo tocara tierra su conciencia ya lo había abandonado. Los cuatro miraron al inconsciente Leonardo al tiempo que el T-phone comenzaba a sonar. Tiger Claw tomo a Leonardo por el tirante que cruzaba su plastrón y lo levanto del suelo. El ninja de azul colgando inerte e inconsciente de su correa mientras Tiger Claw sacaba el teléfono del cinturón del ninja.

-Lo esperan en la casa de la chica-Dijo leyendo el mensaje mirando a Shredder.

Shredder sonrío-Llévenlo donde Stockman, quiero que lo curen. Tengo grandes planes con él. Unos que lo dejara irreconocible a su propia familia. Díganle a Stockman que prepare la capsula que nos dieron los Kraang para manipular recuerdos y lavar el cerebro, crearemos una arma que será imparable y se encargara de destruir a los Hamato por siempre-Shredder dio media vuelta, Tiger Claw con Leo al hombro asintió-Bradford y Xever ustedes le darán un mensaje al resto-Volteándose para ver a Tiger Claw, se acerco a Leonardo, tomando la mascara que tenia manchas de sangre se las paso a Bradford-Díganle que ellos son los siguientes, quiero que crean que su querido hermano esta muerto de esa manera huirán de acá y nos dejaran el camino libre para hacer lo que queramos con este mutante-Los tres asintieron y girándose sobre sus talones se alejaron en distintas direcciones.

* * *

Departamento de April.

Donnie no dejaba de mirar por la ventana por si alguno de sus dos hermanos se veía. Estaba muy preocupado, especialmente por Leonardo, su hermano se encontraba solo en esa helada noche, con miles de Kraangs en las calles. Si tan solo respondiera las llamadas, pero hasta ese momento nada funcionaba. Raphael estaba con Casey y por lo que sabia iba camino hacia ellos.

-Raph dice que Kraang prime los esta siguiendo, pero intentará confundirlo para dirigirse hacia acá. No esta muy lejos-Dijo Mikey leyendo el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

-Al menos Raph esta bien, pero de Leo no sabemos nada todavía-Murmuro sintiendo que su estomago se apretaba por los nervios que sentía.

Mikey bajo la vista a su T-phone-Intentaré llamarlo de nuevo-Marcando el numero espero sin resultado-Nada, no responde...¿Le habrá pasado algo?-Inquirió preocupado el menor de los Hamato.

-No, Leo es demasiado bueno en las técnicas ninjas, no puede perder en una pelea-Declaro el ninja de morado aun sabiendo que si su hermano se encontraba en una situación donde estaba solo en contra de muchos no importaba lo bueno que fuera, no habría manera de ganar-Debemos esperar, seguramente esta huyendo y no encuentra el momento de llamar o responder-Una mentira, pero era mejor que vivir en la incertidumbre.

En eso April apareció con un vaso de agua para lanzárlo a la cara de su padre para que despertara tras desmayarse una vez mas. Acercándose a la forma del hombre recostado en el sofá, April le vacío el vaso sobre el rostro. Kirby se despertó de golpe y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá.

-Tuve el peor sueño. Los Kraang estaban tratando de invadir-Dijo con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-No se preocupe señor O'Neil, la realidad es mucho peor que su pesadilla-Interrumpió Mikey sonriendo. El señor O'Neil gimió mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos asustado. Donnie molesto con la poca consideración de su hermano pequeño le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tenemos que movernos-La voz de Raphael llego cuando el ninja de rojo ingreso al living acompañado por Casey-Kraang prime se esta moviendo hacia aquí-Dijo con apuro llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Mikey agradecido de ver a uno de sus hermanos mayores a salvo corrió hacia él para abrazarlo-¡Raph!-Exclamo alegremente el ninja de naranjo.

-Aw...Te extrañe también, hermanito-Dijo Raph devolviendo el abrazo. En ese momento April se lanzo a los brazos de Casey abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Casey! Tenia miedo de perderte para siempre-Murmuro con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-No te preocupes Roja. Aquí esta tu hombre-Dijo sonriendo Casey ante la muestra de cariño de la adolescente.

Donnie mirando la escena con celos suspiro-Uh...no quiero romper esto, pero Leo sigue afuera-Señalo para que Raph supiera de la situación.

-¿Como que esta afuera? Es peligroso estar solo-Dijo Raph viendo a Donnie. Mikey miro a ambos con curiosidad, lucían aterrados-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno...es una larga historia hermano, básicamente...-Comenzó a decir Mikey pero un sonido lo hizo detenerse en su explicación.

El sonido eran de los vidrios quebrándose, todos mirando hacia la ventana, vieron una piedra con un paño atado cayendo en medio de la sala. Los corazones de los tres chicos cayo a sus estómagos al ver el paño...que resulto no ser un paño cualquiera, era la cinta de Leonardo y estaba cubierta de sangre. Una nota iba en la piedra. Raph se agacho para recogerla.

-Ustedes son los siguientes en morir-Leyó con un hilo de voz-¿Esto es de Leo? No es su sangre ¿verdad?...

Donnie tomo la cinta y la reviso. La sangre de ellos era distinta a la de los humanos. Tenia un olor un poco fuerte comparado con la de ellos, oliéndola palideció diez veces de lo que ya estaba-Es de uno de nosotros-Musito sin creer que por su culpa y por la discusión que tuvo con su hermano, ahora Leo estaba muerto.

-¡Sabemos que están allí tortugas! ¡Salgan!-La voz de Rahzar sonó en el exterior. Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos, ninguno sabia que hacer.

-¡Voy a acabar con ellos por lo que le hicieron a Leo!-Rugió furioso Raph cuando logro procesar todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Raph tranquilízate!-Mikey grito-¡No quiero perder a otro hermano!-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un débil susurro. Raphael parpadeo, era cierto, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira, no cuando ahora era el mayor y su responsabilidad era el cuidar de sus otros dos hermanos.

Respirando hondo asintió lentamente-Lo sé, tenemos que salir de aquí evitando la pelea, debemos obtener alguna salida donde no nos vean o estemos alejados de su rango-Dijo intentando de mantener la calma. Cuando estuvieran a salvo pensaría en una forma de cobrar venganza por lo que le hicieron a su hermano mayor y recuperar su cuerpo para darle el entierro que merecía.

* * *

Sitio de construcción. Lugar desconocido.

Splinter se agacho para ver la katana clavada sobre un robot. Era sin dudas de su hijo mayor. Levantando la vista decidió que era mejor regresar con sus hijos para saber si estaban bien. Girando sobre tus talones se encamino al departamento donde se encontraban sus hijos. Tenia que saber que estaban a salvo. Un mal presentimiento en su pecho lo hacia apurar el paso. Necesitaba llegar a ellos y rápido.

* * *

Departamento de April.

Los chicos luchaban para alejar a los enemigos pero eran muchos y no tenían muchos lugares donde escapar. Raphael tenia en su puño derecho la cinta ensangrentada de Leo, firmemente sujeta. No quería creer que Leonardo estuviera muerto, pero las pruebas que tenia decían lo contario. Rahzar apareció en el lugar sujetando su arma, pero antes de que pudiera disparar. Splinter surgió de las sombras y detuvo el ataque.

-No colocaras ni una garra encima de mis hijos cobarde-Dijo con furia. Podía ver la cinta cubierta de sangre de su hijo mayor en las manos de Raphael.

Raphael al ver a su maestro bajo la vista, no sabia como decirle lo ocurrido con Leonardo. Pero sabia que su padre debía de intuir lo que la cinta significaba.

Splinter no podía dejar de pensar en que había pasado con su hijo mayor. No quería pensar en haber perdido a un hijo. Menos a manos de su peor enemigo. Había perdido a su mujer por culpa de él y el perder a alguien tan querido era insoportable de admitir. Sus ojos dieron con los de su segundo hijo. Raphael parecía devastado, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera tan destrozada.

-Sensei-La voz de Raphael sonaba asustada, como nunca antes lo había escuchado.

-No pasa nada, hijo mío-Respondió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque. Peleando para repeler los ataques miro a sus otros hijos y amigos-Debemos salir de la ciudad. Donatello ¿Tienes esas bombas de humos que creaste?-Pregunto lanzando a Rahzar a un lado cuando intento atacar.

Donatello reviso su cinturón-Si sensei-Respondió con los ojos llorosos. Splinter asintió, era ahora o nunca.

-Lánzalos cuando de la señal-Splinter se dirigió donde Michelangelo y tomándolo del brazo lo llevo donde Raphael-Diríjanse a la salida, yo los distraeré. Los veré en el callejón al oeste de aquí-April quien escucho todo miro a su padre.

-Mi papa tiene una furgoneta en ese callejón, podemos usarlo como transporte para escapar-Comento viendo como mas foot ninjas entraban a su casa, a su lado su padre aterrorizado miraba la escena en completo shock.

Splinter lo pensó unos segundos-Muy bien April-Miro a sus hijos y asintió. Donatello lanzo las bombas de humo al suelo tapando la vista de todos los presentes. Splinter rápido tomo del brazo a Raphael quien a su vez hizo lo mismo con Michelangelo y Donatello. April a un lado de ellos se dirigieron a la salida. Por mientras Splinter empujo a su hijo de rojo-Avancen, yo iré detrás de ustedes-Sin decir mas golpeo a todo aquel que salía del humo que continuaba cubriendo la habitación.

* * *

Callejón a pocas cuadras del departamento de April.

Raphael se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Habían perdido a su hermano mayor y no deseaba que a su sensei le ocurriera algo parecido. Donatello dentro de la furgoneta revisaba el T-phone sin mucho éxito. La señal de su hermano mayor seguía parpadeando en una construcción abandonada a unas cuadras al sur de donde se encontraban. Unos ruidos leves los hicieron levantar la vista. Splinter apareció sin dar señal de cansancio.

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo con tono de voz serio y lúgubre. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y subieron a la furgoneta, pero antes de que el padre de April pudiera subir fue cubierto con mutágeno del Kraang prime.

-No de nuevo-Gimió April al ver a su padre mutar sin poder hacer nada.

-Casey tu al volante-Ordeno Raphael rápidamente cerrando la puerta corredera de la furgoneta antes de que el padre mutado de April pudiera ingresar al interior. Casey salto al primer asiento y sacando las llaves que estaban sobre el volante encendió el motor y puso en marcha la furgoneta.

-Llévanos a la calle séptima. Rastreo la señal del T-phone de Leo en ese sitio-Pidió Donnie sonando desesperado. Splinter asintió. Si su hijo mayor estaba muerto, al menos le daría la sepultura que merecía. Apretando sus puños respiro hondo. Esperaba que todo fuera una mentira y Leonardo aun estuviera vivo.

Al llegar la sitio, encontraron decenas de foot foot destruidos y esparcidos por todas partes, pero ninguna señal del joven líder. Donatello siguió la señal y se detuvo frente a una pared de madera destruida, viendo el interior de encontró con muchos mas foot ninjas. La espada de su hermano clavada a uno de ellos por el pecho. Al parecer su hermano había sido emboscado por cientos de foot ninjas, en ciertos partes había rastros de sangre y por lo que Donnie pudo notar, era de su hermano mayor.

-Debe estar por acá-Señalo el lugar. Mikey y Raph a su lado entraron al lugar para buscar cualquier rastro de su hermano mayor. Tras pocos minutos se encontraron frente a una larga mancha de sangre y el T-phone de Leo a un lado con sangre en el. Pero ningún cuerpo ni rastro de su hermano-Shredder debe de haberse llevado del cuerpo de Leo-Susurro el genio sin evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ahora su familia jamás estaría completa.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Y este es el primer capítulo de esta historia la cual espero sea de su agrado y me sigan como han seguido las otras. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en el box debajo. Y por favor que no sean negativos. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Familia?

**Hola de nuevo mis queridas y queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza pero me había quedado estancada en este capítulo, no sabia muy bien que colocar o que no. Pero después de varias reescrituras, esta fue la versión final del segundo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores de la historia. Tengo mas historias para compartir, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes digan. Y si tienen algún consejo y si creen que debería añadir algo mas a la historia no dejen de colocarlo. Sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir.**

 **Disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas y sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.**

 _ **Chapter 2: ¿Familia?**_

Donatello miraba sin escuchar lo que Mikey decía. Su hermano mayor estaba muerto y ni siquiera tenían su cuerpo para darle un merecido descanso. Shredder había destrozado a la familia Hamato y no había forma de arreglarlo. Una parte importante y fundamental había sido arrancado de ella y nunca mas la recuperarían.

-Donnie tienes que comer. Han pasado tres días desde tu ultima comida-Dijo Mikey preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano de morado.

-No tengo hambre-Era la típica respuesta que Donnie daba para luego sumirse de nuevo en el silencio mirando el exterior como esperando que Leo apareciera de entre los árboles vivo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Raphael suspiro al lado de Mikey, odiaba que Donnie se sumergiera en la depresión cuando él no había sido el único que había perdido a un hermano, si no que tanto Mikey como él lo perdieron y lamentaban la muerte de Leo tanto como Donnie lo hacia en ese momento. Pero Leo no hubiera querido que se enfermaran o descuidaran su salud. Menos deprimirse por cosas que ellos no podían controlar. Raph ahora era el hermano mayor y nuevo líder, por lo que era su obligación el ayudar a su hermano genio a despertar del trance que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Basta de lamentos. Vas a comer y no hay discusión en ese punto-Ordeno el ninja de rojo tomando por el brazo a su hermano de morado. Donnie intento forcejear, pero Raphael era mucho mas fuerte que él-¡Deja de comportarte como un bebe! A Leo no le gustaría verte axial. Ahora vamos a comer y descansar, tenemos que pensar en un plan cuando regresemos a New York-Splinter quien estaba meditando en un rincón de la habitación abrió los ojos.

-Su hermano tiene razón, debemos recuperar fuerzas y buscar algún plan para recuperar el control de New York de los Kraang-Splinter sentía mucho la perdida de su hijo mayor, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por el resto de sus hijos, quienes aun lo necesitaban. Tenia que hacer que volvieran a unirse como hermanos y aprender a vivir y seguir adelante incluso con uno menos.

April quien estaba mirando una fotografía antigua de ella con su padre levanto la vista-Tenemos que crear un plan y encontrar una forma de regresar a todos los que fueron mutados a su forma original...incluido mi padre-Dijo con seriedad la joven. Casey a su lado asintió levemente. Su propio rostro reflejaba preocupación, todos ellos habían perdido alguien querido. Pero Donnie quien los escuchaba, sabia que sus seres queridos serian salvados. Leonardo estaba muerto y no había manera de que volviera a la vida.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar. Desde mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos sobre lo que haremos una vez regresemos a la ciudad. Además debemos comenzar a entrenar para ser mas fuertes. Shredder sigue en la ciudad, y no podemos olvidar que ahora trabaja con los Kraang. Debe estar planeando algo muy malo, por eso mismo no podemos dejar que la perdida de Leonardo nos afecte en lo que es necesario hacer-Splinter interrumpió al notar como el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso. Por lo general Leonardo siempre se había encargado de lidiar con esas situaciones desde que lo nombrara líder pero ahora todos lucían completamente perdidos. Los cinco chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos sitios donde descansarían. April se quedo con su antigua habitación, mientras Donnie y Mikey compartieron la habitación principal. Raph y Casey la de invitados y Splinter decidió que dormiría en el sofá-cama en el living. Las luces se apagaron de a poco en cada habitación, el silencio comenzó a extenderse en la antigua casa. Splinter en el sofá-cama miraba el techo con rostro de tristeza. Leonardo ahora formaba parte al dolor que tenia en su pecho desde que perdiera a su esposa. Al menos sabia que su hija estaba a salvo en alguna parte, pero su hijo mayor jamás regresaría a él. Lo extrañaba, nunca pensó que Leonardo seria el primero en morir. No se suponía que fuera de esa forma. Los hijos entierran a sus padres no viceversa. Y lo que era peor era que ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo para enterrar. Mientras no tuvieran el cuerpo, Splinter aun tendría esperanza de que Leonardo siguiera con vida. A pesar de que todas las evidencias dijeran lo contrario.

 _ **Ciudad de Nueva York. Laboratorio de Stockman.**_

El mutante se encontraba monitoreando los signos vitales de su nuevo _espécimen_. Siempre y cuando sobreviviera al trauma extremo que presentaba. La tortuga habían sido traído casi agonizante, sus heridas eran tan profundas y extensas que era un milagro que no estuviera muerto después de todo lo sufrido. La sangre perdida y todo el trauma causado lo habían sumergido en un coma profundo. A causa de esto, la tortuga no reaccionaba a nada, además los cortes que Shredder le había hecho habían sido profundos y habían sangrado copiosamente, le había tenido que hacer una transfusión de sangre, pero dado lo extraño que era había tenido que usar una sintética dada por los Kraangs. Miro a la tortuga sobre la cama rodeado de maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, se encontraba totalmente vendado y una maquina sobre su cabeza estaba eliminando todo recuerdo pasado e instalando nuevos. Sabia que eso tardaría, borrar todos los recuerdos era complicado y aun mas el tener que introducir nuevos. Si lo introdujera a la capsula seria mas fácil, pero con la mala condición que se encontraba le era imposible hacerlo. Esperaba que no tuviera problemas con el método que estaba usando, no comprendía muy bien la utilidad de la maquina que los Kraang le entregaron, y le había costado iniciar el proceso, además de tener que inyectarle ciertos químicos que servían para afirmar aun mas el proceso, pero que decidió no administrárselos por la mala condición que se encontraba el sujeto. Pero cuando la pantalla señalo que el proceso estaba en marcha y mostró un cero coma dos por ciento supo que estaba realizando el cambio en los recuerdos.

Suspiro sobrevolando el lastimado cuerpo de la tortuga-Sus signos siguen decayendo-Murmuro escribiendo los números en la ficha que había creado del _espécimen_. El pecho del chico subía y bajaba al compás de la maquina que respiraba por él, sus latidos erráticos y débiles no eran nada alentadores. No podía dejar que muriera o Shredder lo haría pagar caro su fracaso. Pero hubiera preferido trabajar con un espécimen sano que con ese todo destrozado.

Revisando por ultima vez al chico se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo para introducir los datos recabados. En eso el cuerpo de la tortuga comenzó a convulsionar y la maquina alrededor de su cabeza se soltó del chico. Volando a su lado sujeto el cuerpo del chico evitando que el tubo que respiraba por el se soltara también. Si eso pasaba era mas que seguro que el chico moriría al no poder recibir el oxigeno necesario o inclusive si sobrevivía podía acabar con problemas motrices y cognitivos por la falta de oxigeno al cerebro.

-Vamosssss...Para de una vezzz.-Pedía mientras Leonardo seguía convulsionando de forma violenta. Tras varios minutos el cuerpo de Leo se quedo quieto. Stockman parpadeo varias veces cuando noto que había algo extraño. Al parecer los signos vitales y la respiración habían cesado su continuo andar. Sin ponerse a pensar, comenzó a inyectarle epinefrina mientras buscaba el resucitador. Realmente las cosas se estaban complicando con ese chico. Esperaba que Shredder no apareciera mientras intentaba reanimar al sujeto.

Una vez con el resucitador en mano se acerco al chico y comenzó a reanimarlo. El sujeto llevaba varios minutos sin oxigeno y pulso por lo que suponía que ya estaba muerto. Pero cuando las maquinas que indicaban sus pulsaciones dio señales de vida se sorprendió. Inyectándole medicamentos para estabilizar al _espécimen_ , reviso las maquinas, el pulso y la respiración se habían calmado, no estaba en su nivel optimo pero al menos no estaban disminuyendo de nuevo. Colocándole de nuevo el casco espero que la separación de esa maquina no ocasionara problemas en el futuro.

-Mejor no decirle de essssto a Ssssshredder-Zumbo mas relajado con el andar de las cosas. Regresando a su posición anterior miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta esperando que Shredder no apareciera para molestar. Continuaría monitoreando al sujeto hasta que estuviera completamente bien como para introducirlo al tubo para apresurar el proceso de eliminación y cambio de los recuerdos del chico. Una vez que lo tuviera allí le daría los químicos que los Kraang le habían entregado para usarlo con el sujeto. Pero no sabia cuanto tiempo mas tendría que esperar para que el _espécimen_ estuviera al cien por ciento. Con lo mal que estaba suponía que serian meses, pero al menos tendría que estar en su laboratorio y no viendo las caras de los subordinados de Shredder quienes siempre lo molestaba por ser una mosca mutante.

 _ **Granja de la familia O'Neil**_.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que escaparan de New York y aun los chicos estaban deprimidos por la muerte de su hermano mayor. Splinter no sabia que hacer con ellos, Raphael se negaba a entrenar, Donatello se la pasaba encerrado en el granero y se negaba a hablar y Mikey solo lloraba encerrado en la habitación. No comía ni dormía, mas que cuando el cansancio lo llevaba a la inconsciencia. April con Casey entrenaban con Splinter, pero ellos sabían que era necesario sacar a los chicos de sus depresiones.

-Maestro Splinter-Llamo April apareciendo al lado de él. Splinter abrió los ojos, había intentando meditar sin conseguir nada con ello-Debemos hacer algo con los chicos, nos tienen preocupados. Mikey ha estado saliendo al bosque y no regresa hasta tarde. Anoche lo vi regresar pasado la media noche y Donnie con Raph no parecen preocuparse por él...

Splinter suspiro. _'Leonardo, no sabes cuanto haces falta en la vida de tus hermanos'_ Pensó con abatimiento por lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia-Vamos, es hora de hablar con ellos y hacerles entrar en razón-Apresuro el paso hasta el living donde Casey estaba viendo un programa en la televisión-Llamen a Raphael, Michelangelo y Donatello. Díganle que es urgente que vengan-Pidió a ambos jóvenes quienes asintieron y sin decir nada mas fueron a hacer lo que les había pedido.

Media hora después Splinter se encontró rodeado por sus hijos, ninguno de ellos lucia como antes. Ojos apagados, piel pálida, rostro indiferente y en el caso de Mikey ojos hinchados y rojo por todo el llanto que había tenido.

-Hijos, es hora de que comiencen a entrenar si queremos regresar a New York para enfrentarnos con Shredder-Dijo con seriedad-Leonardo no le agradaría verlos como están. Se han distanciados de ustedes mismos, no hablan entre ustedes, no entrenan como solían hacer, no se ven a los ojos...Hijos míos, se que es difícil aceptar la muerte de uno de ustedes, pero hay que continuar-Raphael bajo la vista hacia el suelo. Su padre tenia razón, muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que su padre hablaba con la verdad. Su hermano mayor no estaría orgulloso de la actitud que tomaron tras lo acontecido. Pero haber perdido uno de los pilares de su familia. El haber perdido a su mejor amigo era algo muy doloroso.

-Volveremos a entrenar Sensei-El segundo mayor dijo- Pero una vez que estemos de nuevo en forma iremos por venganza-La voz de Raphael sonaba distante y llena de odio-No podemos dejar que Shredder siga vivo después de matar a nuestro hermano...Eso nunca se lo perdonaremos-Splinter abrió la boca para darle un consejo sobre la venganza, pero al notar que Donatello y Michelangelo asentían ante lo que su hermano había dicho, decidió no decir nada. Después habría tiempo para eso, por ahora se conformaba con que sus hijos volvieran a entrenar.

-Muy bien hijos míos. Mañana a las seis el entrenamiento comenzará, será mejor que descansen y limpien sus armas, será un día largo y cansador tras todo este tiempo sin entrenamiento-Splinter dijo viendo a sus hijos detenidamente. Raphael asintió mientras Michelangelo desviaba la vista hacia el suelo, Donatello simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo del grupo a encerrarse de nuevo en el granero. Splinter suspiro, de todos sus hijos era Donatello quien había tomado la muerte de Leonardo de la peor forma. No sabia que hacer para ayudar a su tercer hijo mayor. Había intentado hablar con él varias veces pero su hijo no lo escuchaba o se alejaba antes de que terminara de decir lo que estaba hablando. Raphael había intentado ayudarlo, desde que Leonardo muriera, su segundo hijo mayor había tomado el lugar de él, pero tanto Donatello como Michelangelo no lo obedecían y le gritaban por intentar de usurpar el puesto que siempre le iba a pertenecer a su hermano mayor.

Pensando en una estrategia para mejorar y arreglar de alguna forma a su familia entro a la granja y encerrándose en la habitación que April le entrego tras pasar varias noches en el salón, comenzó a meditar para planear su próxima estrategia para que su familia volviera a unirse una vez mas.

 _ **Ciudad de New York. Laboratorio de Stockman.**_

Tiger Claw miraba por el vidrio como la tortuga era sacada del tubo donde había estado por casi un mes y medio. Una pantalla a un lado decía:

 _ **"Eliminación completa/Recuerdos Nuevos Integrados cien por ciento".**_

La tortuga ya no seria la misma de la que una vez pelearon. Ahora este pensaría que ellos eran su familia. Pero no creía que funcionara completamente. Stickmen o como fuera que se llamara siempre causaba problemas y no era capaz de hacer las cosas bien.

-Bien Leonardo. Abre tus ojosss-Dijo Stockman revisando los signos vitales del sujeto. No había creído que el chico sobreviviera, pero lo hizo a pesar de las terribles heridas y del trauma extenso causado en su cuerpo. Pero la quebradura que había tenido en el hueso de la rodilla derecha iba a causar problemas. Lo había sanado, pero no tan bien como había querido. La tortuga abrió sus ojos mientras seguía siendo secado del liquido pegajoso del interior del tubo donde lo dejo una vez mostró signos claros de mejoría-¿Cómo ves? ¿Visión borrosa o clara?

El muchacho parpadeo lentamente intentando procesar lo que le decían-Clara-Murmuro sabiendo que algo había pasado con él. Pero no recordaba nada mas que recuerdos borrosos y sueltos-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto mirando la extraña sustancia que era sacada por las toallas de su cuerpo.

-Sufriste una emboscada por la rata gigante de Splinter y sus hijos. Te atacaron vilmente dejándote en un coma por casi cuatro meses-Respondió el hombre mosca frente a él. Leonardo asintió débilmente-Te toca ahora rehabilitarte hasta que estés al cien por ciento. Luego tu padre te quiere ver en el trono-Stockman había repasado cada pregunta y respuesta que tenia que decirle al chico. Viendo que reaccionaba de forma positiva, asintió satisfecho. Por lo que podía ver el error que cometió al inicio no causo daños en el proceso de eliminación e integración de recuerdos-¿Cómo te sientes?-Continuo preguntando terminando de secar al chico.

El ninja de azul lo pensó un momento. Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y adolorido, pero debía de ser por todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma. Pero eran los recuerdos de que faltaba algo lo que no lo dejaba en paz-Bien, solo cansado y un poco adolorido-Contesto bostezando. Sus ojos los sentía pesados. Stockman lo hizo sentar en una silla de ruedas y lo llevo a una cama en el laboratorio. El chico no se quejo por el trato, demasiado cansado para hacerlo. Aun así, algo en su interior le decía que había algo fuera de lugar en ese instante, como que ese no fuera su lugar. Pero no entendía, se suponía que estaba en su hogar con personas que conocía hacia muchos años atrás, sin embargo, todo lucia como poco real. Bostezando de nuevo, culpo a lo exhausto que se encontraba, el conflicto que estaba sintiendo.

-Será mejor que duermas. Mañana te daré el alta, pero Tiger Claw te ayudara con tu terapia y te llevara a tu dormitorio-Indico ayudando al muchacho a bajar de la silla de ruedas y acostarse en la cama-Duerme, te ayudara-Leonardo no replico, cerrando los ojos, respiro hondo y a los pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Y aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia. No quise basarme mucho en el tiempo que Leo estuvo en coma a causa de las extensas heridas que sufrió, si no en el cambio que causo lo realizado por Stockman y como sus hermanos han ido cambiando por su falsa muerte. Ojala les haya gustado, lo escribí varias veces hasta que esta versión me pareció la adecuada. Espero que opinen lo mismo. Dejen sus reviews en la cajita d mas abajo y los próximos capítulos sabrán mas de Leo y sus hermanos. Nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3: Visiones y Memorias

_**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual espero sea de su total agrado. Perdón por la tardanza pero problemas con mi computadoras causaron la demora. Gracias por su infinita paciencia y sus hermosas palabras a todos y todas que me han escrito reviews. Por favor dejen sus comentarios la final de la historia. Me ayudan a motivarme y seguir escribiendo. Y no crean, por favor, que acá habrá romance entre Leo y Karai. No escribo ese tipo de romance y además no me agrada Karai. Lo siento por aquellos que si le agrada, pero NO HABRÁ ROMANCE. Y la aparición que tenga ella aquí, no será mucha.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Visiones y Memorias.**_

 _ **Ciudad de New York.**_

Tiger Claw bajo al centro del laboratorio. Tenia que saber que debía hacer o decir al muchacho ahora que estaría a su cargo a partir de mañana. Shredder le había pedido exclusivamente ser el encargado de vigilar al chico una vez estuviera despierto. Mirando al chico se dio cuenta que no sabia nada de lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, aún tenia tiempo así que se acerco a Stockman para que supiera lo principal sobre la tortuga a su cargo.

-Necesito saber todo lo que se planto en su cerebro para no equivocarme en entregarle información-Dijo sonando molesto por tener que hablar con ese mutante desagradable. Stockman lo quedo mirando con sorpresa, creía que todos estaban al tanto de la información. El chico desde el día siguiente estaría rodeado de personas que una vez fueron su enemigo, pero tenían que saber todo lo que se tenia que hacer y decir a su alrededor. Cualquier error podría ocasionar un daño en la información implantada en la memoria del muchacho.

-Ssssigueme-Ordeno llevando a Tiger Claw al computador donde se encontraban los archivos con la información que se había introducido a su cerebro. Tiger Claw lo miro sin comprender lo que tenia que hacer-Lee losss archivosss. Allí ssssale todo-Dijo mostrándole la carpeta en la computadora. El tigre algo molesto bufo a lo bajo y comenzó a leer. Iba a tardar pero al menos no cometería un error.

Leonardo por mientras dormía soñando con las otras tres tortugas que lo atacaron sin piedad y con la rata gigante quien lideraba el ataque. Pero algo en su interior le decía que eso estaba mal, que ellos no lo habían atacado. Era absurdo, cuando su propia mente le decía que ellos si lo atacaron y lo dejaron mal herido. La tortuga con una banda roja alrededor de sus ojos, esos ojos verdes...Flashes de luz cruzaron sus ojos. Dolor y oscuridad. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, entreabriendo los ojos se encontró mirando el rostro mutante de Stockman.

-Esssstabasssss teniendo una pessssadilla-Dijo de lo mas normal.¿Qué esssstabassss sssssoñando?

Leonardo parpadeando confundido intento acordarse, pero se encontró con un gran nada-No me acuerdo-Musito restregándose sus ojos con cansancio. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada.

-Mmmm...curiossso-Susurro Stockman revisando por ultima vez los signos vitales del chico-Tiger Claw te esssta esssssperando en la habitaccccion contigua, apressssurate para que empiecesss tu rehabilitación-Leonardo asintiendo se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y tambaleándose se puso de pie. Stockman saco una muleta para que pudiera andar sin caerse. Leonardo la toma y afirmándose de ella se alejo hacia donde Stockman le había indicado.

Tiger Claw lo esperaba con rostro de cansado. No había dormido nada la noche anterior leyendo los innumerables archivos con la información grabada en la mente de la tortuga. Si causaba un simple error, Shredder lo iba a castigar terriblemente. Al ver al muchacho viéndolo con detenimiento suspiro.

-Vamos, tengo el dojo vacio para tu primera sesión de rehabilitación. Además tu pierna necesita mucho ejercicio para que dejes de usar muleta-Dijo intentando sonar amable, realmente le costaba hablar con su antiguo enemigo, pero su trabajo era importante.

Leonardo asintió-Tiger-san, ¿Donde esta mi padre?-Pregunto sin comprender porque Shredder no lo había ido a ver cuando despertó de su coma.

Tiger Claw quedo algo impresionado con el respeto que el muchacho lo estaba tratando. Ninguno de sus camaradas en ese sitio lo trataba de esa manera, pero tampoco no sabia que decir ante la pregunta hecha.

-Esta ocupado lidiando con la invasión de los Kraangs. Dijo que cuando tuviera más tiempo te vería -Mintió rápidamente Tiger Claw desviando la mirada. Leonardo asintió algo deprimido por eso, pero afirmando con fuerzas su muleta miro a Tiger Claw-Vamos-Ordeno guiando al chico fuera del laboratorio. Leonardo lo seguía con dificultad por su pierna débil, pero no dio ni un solo quejido o algo que indicara que le dolía. Tras casi diez minutos andando entre pasillos vacios se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Tiger Claw la abrió y haciéndose a un lado hizo que la tortuga pasara primero. Leonardo ingreso observando alrededor, no recordaba haber estado antes en ese sitio, pero después de todo no llevaba mucho tiempo en esa ciudad. Además aun su cabeza la sentía extraña. Los recuerdos iban y venían en su cabeza y muchos de ellos no parecían ser reales. Pero decidió no decir nada, acababa de despertar de un coma, su cerebro aun necesitaba acomodarse tras tanto tiempo inconsciente.

 _ **Granja de la familia O'Neil. Cinco meses después. Nueve meses tras la invasión.**_

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que comenzaran a entrenar. A pesar de avanzar, los chicos seguían separados y no hablaban mucho entre si. Sin embargo, todo iba a cambiar.

Raphael miraba los animales sobre una rama, un arco y una flecha en sus manos apuntando a alguno que estuviera distraído. Pero no disparo cuando uno se quedo quieto, el arco y las flechas eran por lo general usado por su hermano Leonardo y sin él no tenia gracia seguir aparentando ser alguien que no era. Suspirando levanto su vista hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos, la ultima vez que había visto a Leo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza diciéndole si lo acompañaba al patrullaje en búsqueda de Karai.

" -Es peligroso salir a esta hora al exterior-Dijo Leonardo poniéndose de pie del sofá. Raphael girando sus ojos en señal de molestia se cruzo de brazos-El foot clan han estado patrullando las calles que por lo general patrullamos y los Kraangs han estado actuando sospechosamente. No creo que sea bueno que vayas tu con Casey solo, pueden necesitar refuerzo-Raphael odiaba cuando su hermano se colocaba tan protector con ellos-Iré con ustedes-Se dirigió a tomar sus katanas pero Raph lo detuvo.

-No es necesario, estaremos en las azoteas así que nadie nos vera. Cualquier cosa llevaré mi T-phone, ¿De acuerdo?-Leonardo pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y asintió a eso.

-Pero no te olvides, cualquier problemas nos llamas-Con eso Raphael asintió y salio de la guarida a reunirse con Casey "

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no. Si hubiera ido con Leo, ahora su hermano estaría con ellos allí y no muerto en la ciudad de New York. Aunque él no lo creería hasta que viera un cuerpo.

-Lo siento mucho Leo-Susurro dando media vuelta para regresar a la granja. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Un ciervo lo estaba viendo y en la asta del ciervo había una mascara azul. La que usaba su hermano muerto. El ciervo dio unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente a Raph, el animal le entrego la mascara y el ninja de rojo pudo visualizar a su hermano a través de los ojos del animal. Parpadeando miro la mascara, al levantar la vista de nuevo hacia el ciervo, este había desaparecido-¿Que significa esto?-Pregunto en voz alta mirando la mascara en su mano, acercándola a su nariz la olio. Tenia el olor de su hermano mayor, jamás olvidaría el olor de Leo. Un olor único y que solo él con sus dos hermanos podían identificar. Cada uno de ellos poseía un olor único y característico que habían aprendido a reconocer tras meses de entrenamiento con Splinter sobre la cualidad de reconocerse con sus distintos sentidos. Así mismo eran capaces de sentirse mutuamente, aun cuando no se veían directamente. Un sentimiento de esperanza surgió en su corazón al intentar entablar una relación entre el ciervo, la mascara de Leo y el haber visto a su hermano en los ojos del animal-Esta vivo...mu hermano esta vivo-Murmuro sin evitar sonreír. Levantando la vista comenzó a correr rumbo a la granja. Necesitaba hablar con Splinter sobre lo sucedido.

Corriendo entro a la casa y de habitación en habitación comenzó a buscar a su maestro. En la ultima que le quedaba lo encontró meditando. Sentándose a su lado espero que saliera del trance para hablar con él. Era necesario regresar a New York para saber si era cierto que su hermano mayor estaba vivo. Tras casi media hora esperando, su maestro abrió los ojos, Splinter al ver a Raphael esbozo una leve sonrisa. Su segundo hijo mayor era quien mas se esforzaba en los entrenamientos, aunque fracasaba siempre que intentaba liderar a sus otros dos hermanos menores quienes no lo veían como líder y siempre lo criticaban o no seguían sus ordenes diciéndole que 'él no era Leo y que dejara de actuar como si lo fuera'. Cosa que siempre acababa en pelea entre ellos y con cada uno yendo por su lado.

-¿Pasa algo Raphael?-Pregunto al ver el rostro serio de su hijo. Raphael asintió con la cabeza-¿Tus hermanos volvieron a desafiar tu liderazgo?-Continuo preguntando la vieja rata. Raphael negó a ello-¿Viste algo en el bosque?-Esta vez Raphael asintió enérgicamente.

-Vi a un ciervo que me entrego esto-Dijo mostrándole la mascara de Leonardo-Y en sus ojos pude ver a mi hermano. Sé que Leo esta vivo, el ciervo me lo mostro por eso debemos regresar a New York y buscarlo-Hablo con seriedad el ninja de rojo.

-¿Un ciervo te entrego esto?-Susurro Splinter con sorpresa. Había escuchado de los espíritus del bosque que de vez en cuando entregaban mensajes a aquellos que se sentían desesperados y que eran limpios de alma y cuerpo. No creía que fuera una mentira de parte de su hijo de rojo. Pero ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus otros dos hijos? Ellos eran los que mas problemas le estaban dando con la falta de hermandad y todas las peleas que le daban a Raphael-Es intrigante, no puedo negarlo y si este espíritu del bosque te entrego esto es por algo. Sera mejor que hagamos los planes para partir rumbo a New York y verificar si lo que dijo es cierto-Splinter comento-Voy a intentar ingresar al mundo de los espíritus del bosque y preguntarles que saben ellos. Por mientras avísale a tus hermanos y a April con Casey que preparen todo lo que vayamos a necesitar una vez que estemos en New York, remedios, analgésicos, vendajes, gasas, todo instrumento medico que podamos usar. Lo que ellos crean que son necesarios en caso de heridas o enfermedad. Dile a Donatello que preparen entre ustedes la van de April con armas y defensas en caso de ataques. Ustedes se harán cargo de eso mientras planeamos lo que haremos. Tenemos como máximo una semanas para preparar todo-Sin mas volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Raphael se dirigió entonces a buscar a sus hermanos. No sabia como lo tomarían, pero el mas complicado de lidiar seria Donnie.

 _ **Lado este de la guarida de Shredder.**_

Leonardo se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el incidente con Splinter y sus hijos. Con su mano recorrió la cicatriz que recorría desde su cuello y hombro izquierdo hacia su plastrón. Según su padre el hijo de antifaz rojo de Splinter llamado Raphael lo había atacado y herido con sus sais. Pero las marcas no lucían como si hubiese sido herido por esa arma y mas por algo mucho mas afilado y largo. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y apoyándose en sus codos tomo un frasco de pastillas que Stockman le había entregado cuando le hablo de sus dolores de cabeza y se tomo dos pastillas. Recostándose de nuevo cerro los ojos y espero que hiciera efecto.

-Raphael-Murmuro sintiendo la familiaridad de ese nombre en sus labios. Era en realidad un poco extraño todo lo que le habían dicho, como si no fuese verdad. Pero sus recuerdos no podían ser mentiras. Era imposible crear una mentira tan grande como esa. El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él y acomodándose mejor en la cama se quedo dormido.

 _ **Granja de la familia O'Neil.**_

Raphael se encontró viendo el rostro apático de Donnie quien lo veía como si estuviera loco-Así que un ciervo te entrego la máscara de Leo y te dijo que debemos regresar a New York-Repitió lo que Raph le dijo agregándole otras partes a la historia.

-No dije que me hablo, solo dije que a través de sus ojos vi a Leo-Mascullo molesto el ninja de rojo-Además llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, Sensei dijo que nos daría una semana para colocar todo en forma antes de partir...

-Y ¿Que haremos cuando estemos en New York? Shredder se unió con los Kraang...Es imposible vencerlos nosotros solos-Mikey añadió viendo a Raph con la cabeza ladeada de costado-Tú no puedes liderarnos...ni siquiera sirves como líder.

Una punzada de dolor a esas palabras surgió en su pecho-Sé que no soy buen líder, pero soy el segundo después de Leo así que eso me hace el nuevo líder, además ¿Quien mas podría ser?...

Mikey se encogió de hombros y miro a Donnie-Leo siempre será nuestro líder...no aceptare a nadie más que no sea él...tu fallaste cuando lo intentaste y sé que yo no sirvo para eso...

-Yo no quiero el puesto...ese puesto siempre pertenecerá a Leo y no a ti Raphael-Esta vez Donnie lo miro a los ojos con molestia visible en sus ojos marrones. Ante esto el ninja de rojo desvió la mirada y dando media vuelta se dirigió donde Splinter para hablar con su Sensei.

Caminando a un paso medio, con sus puños apretados a sus costados y sintiendo la poca confianza que sus hermanos menores tenían en él entro a la habitación donde Splinter se encontraba.

-Tus hermanos no lo tomaron bien-Dijo mirando a Raphael en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación.

-Dicen que es una locura pensar que un ciervo me señalo que Leo está vivo...y no creen que tengo lo necesario para ser líder...supongo que están en lo cierto. Después de todo falle una vez...Leo siempre lo hizo mejor que yo, en todo lo que hacía siempre fue mejor-Susurro sin poder contener sus lagrimas. Splinter dio un paso hacia él y rodeándolo con los brazos lo abrazo dejando que se desahogara de todas sus penas.

-Ellos lo dicen sin pensar. Aun están dañados por lo ocurrido, pero digan lo que digan, hijo mío, regresaremos a New York la próxima semana y le mostraras que has mejorado, no se necesario que tomes toda la responsabilidad en liderar a tus hermanos, haz que ellos hagan lo mismo. Déjalos que lideren de vez en cuando y que vean el peso que esa posición conlleva. Una vez sepamos que el espíritu ciervo esta en lo cierto las cosas serán como lo eran antes-Raphael asintió con su rostro hundido en el pecho de Splinter. Este sonrió levemente-Ahora yo iré a hablar con ellos. No está bien ese tipo de actitud que han tomado últimamente-Soltando a Raphael le palmeo levemente el hombro y lo dejo solo en la habitación.

Raphael apretando los puños se seco las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía humillado por lo que sus hermanos le dijeron. Realmente extrañaba a Leonardo con él allí.

-Leo te extraño hermano-Murmuro sentándose un momento para calmarse un poco.

 _ **Guarida de Shredder. Habitación de Leonardo.**_

El joven ninja de incorporo en la cama con la respiración acelerada y los ojos abiertos enormemente. En su cabeza había oído la voz de alguien muy preciado para él diciendo que lo extrañaba. El problema estaba en que no sabía de quien se trataba solo que era importante de cierta forma para él, alguien muy importante. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a aparecer detrás de sus ojos y se esparció por toda su cabeza, gimiendo levemente abrió el frasco con el medicamento y sacando dos capsulas se las trago en seco.

-No entiendo porque mi cabeza no para de doler-Musito para sí mismo esperando que Tiger Claw Lo fuera a buscar para comenzar con el entrenamiento para su pierna, la cual para su molestia aun no sanaba como quería. Siempre que hacia algún movimiento brusco con alguna kata o esquivar un ataque su pierna dolía. Según Baxter era a causa de que sus tendones y músculos de su pierna derecha había sufrido la peor parte de la emboscada y que costaría sanar. Aun así tener que lidiar con dos distintos dolores ya de por si era molesto.

Mirando el reloj se levanto de la cama y tomando su muleta se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento. De esa manera se sacaría un poco el cansancio que tenia tras largas horas de insomnio por los pensamientos y recuerdos que siempre parecían muy extraños para él.

Quince minutos después sentado en su cama miro una cicatriz en su brazo derecho cerca del codo. ´Lo siento Leo, no fue mi intención dañarte' La voz un poco grave resonó en su cabeza. 'Unos pequeños puntos y todo estará bien' Otra voz sonó algo más aguda esta vez. 'Son los primeros puntos que uno de nosotros tiene' La voz de alguien más aguda que la anterior sonó. Llevando sus manos a su cabeza cerró los ojos.

-Porque diablos no se callan-Dijo en un susurro mientras las voces se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Unos toques a su puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza-Ya voy-Poniéndose de pie se acomodo la muleta y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola se encontró con Tiger Claw.

-Hora de tu entrenamiento-Anuncio haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Leo sin decir nada paso por su lado-Hoy vamos a entrenar con una máquina para fortalecer tu pierna. Shredder quiere verte cuando acabemos para hablar contigo de algunos asuntos-El joven ninja asintió aun en silencio-¿Sucedió algo? Estas inusualmente callado-Observo después de entrar al gimnasio.

-Solo mi cabeza, nada mas-Mintió Leo no queriendo mencionar las tres voces que escuchaba continuamente en su cabeza.

-Ya veo-Tiger Claw lo llevo hacia una nueva máquina que estaba a un rincón-¿Te tomaste tu medicina para la cabeza?-Ante esto Leo asintió-Posiblemente tendrás que hablar con Stockman para que te suba la dosis.

Leonardo se acomodo en la banca y posiciono sus piernas sobre unos pedales-Mas tarde iré a decirle. Cuando termine de hablar con mi padre-Dijo comenzando a pedalear tras la señal que le hizo Tiger Claw al acomodar los pesos para no lastimar mas la pierna del muchacho. Leonardo no veía a su padre desde hacía una semana cuando le ordeno entrenar para ir a una misión a la ciudad donde cientos de Kraangs se paseaban de un lado a otro. Una hora después se encontró frente a la puerta que llevaba al trono donde sin dudas Shredder se encontraba. Leonardo no comprendía porque cada vez que veía a Shredder se sentía tan intranquilo. Ese hombre lo adopto y crio desde que fue mutado en Japón años atrás, le dio un hogar y lo entreno. Pero por una extraña razón no sonaba correcto, algo en su corazón le decía que él pertenecía a otro sitio con otras personas. Aun así prefirió guardar silencio, no deseaba que lo sometieran a mas pruebas de las que ya tenía a cargo de Baxter Stockman. 'Pero si me gustaría saber que voces son las que escucho de vez en cuando' Pensó encontrándose frente a Shredder quien lo miro sentado en su trono.

-Leonardo tengo una misión para ti. Una que no aceptare un fallo-Dijo Shredder mirando al joven ninja con seriedad-Debes ir a buscar a alguien...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto como avanzo? No quise entrar en detalle sobre como entrenaron los chicos ya que mi plot se tratará de qué harán los chicos cuando vean a Leo y sepan que él no los recuerda. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo. Les estaré eternamente agradecida por su apoyo. Gracias y nos leemos después.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Misión Fallida

_**Hola queridas lectoras y queridos lectores. Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un pequeño problema de bloqueo con esta y la otra historia, pero ahora ambos capítulo de La Oscuridad de la Mente y de La Responsabilidad del Líder están subidas. Ojala que les guste el capítulo. Las cosas para Leo se van a complicar, después de todo no pudo escribir una historia tan corta. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, me alegran el día con sus palabras.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje de las tortugas ninjas me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Misión Fallida.**_

 _ **Granja de la familia O'Neil.**_

Mikey se encontraba sentado encima de una rama mientras observaba el cielo con tristeza. Había pasado el cumpleaños de Leonardo y todos habían preparado una pequeña cena en su nombre. Aun así, no podía entender porque Splinter apoyaba tanto a Raphael. Él jamás sería como Leo, nunca seguiría sus órdenes. Incluso ya una vez que fue líder, todo salió un desastre y él acabo herido.

-Mikey-La voz de Donnie le llego desde abajo-Vamos, está oscureciendo y aun nos quedan cosas que hacer para el regreso a New York-Con un gruñido bajo de un salto y siguió a su hermano a la casa.

-¿Porqué debemos regresar? Allá no hay nada para nosotros-Murmuro molesto el joven ninja.

Donnie lo miro de reojo-Sensei dice que aunque no tengamos nada allá, aún tenemos que salvar a las personas que están siendo manipuladas por los Kraangs...y ver si podemos encontrar a Karai-Comento subiendo la pequeña escalera que llevaba a la entrada a la casa.

-Como sea-Mascullo Mikey haciendo a un lado a su hermano de morado y entro a la casa. Donnie movió la cabeza a los costados, él estaba al tanto de que no lo estaba poniendo fácil para Raph pero Mikey estaba actuando peor que él. Incluso con todos los retos que Sensei les dio cuando Raph les conto sobre el 'ciervo', pero sabía que tenían que regresar. No solo para salvar a las personas, también a la familia de Casey y el padre de April.

Raphael desde la sala miro a sus dos hermanos entrar y luego a Mikey dar un empujón a Donnie para subir corriendo las escaleras, nuevamente enojado.

-Espero que ese ciervo no esté equivocado y realmente Leo este vivo-Susurro recogiendo sus cosas que estaban a sus pies en una pequeña caja con sus armas ninjas. Al día siguiente irían a New York, todos sabían que seria difícil pero por lo mismo debían apoyarse entre ellos.

 _ **Habitación de Leonardo. Guarida de Shredder.**_

El ninja miro el cielo de su habitación. Su padre lo estaba mandando a una misión como la que le pidió con su pierna aun tan mala como el principio. Recordaba que los primeros días luego de despertar de su coma, Tiger Claw lo llevaba a la sala donde hacia sus ejercicios, pero como su cuerpo estaba tan débil terminaba perdiendo el sentido y despertando en su habitación, solo y con un vaso de agua en su mesa de noche donde unas pastillas se veían.

-¿Cómo mi padre espera que logré esta misión cuando ni siquiera puedo levantarme ni caminar con esta pierna?-Mascullo molesto con la misión. Dentro de unas horas tendría que salir a la búsqueda de la persona que su padre le ordeno. Tiger Claw como su maestro y responsable de él lo acompañaría. Rahzar y Fishface también irían con él, pero Leo no se sentía tranquilo con esos dos, siempre que se los encontraba lo empujaban o molestaban de cualquier forma posible.

-¿Leonardo?-La voz de Tiger Claw llego desde el otro lado de su puerta. El chico se sentó en la cama y miro la entrada. La puerta se abrió despacio y el enorme tigre entro a la habitación. Leonardo lo miro unos segundos y desvió la mirada tras ver que su maestro solo quería conversar.

-¿Que necesita Tiger Claw-san?-Pregunto Leonardo mirando a su maestro con curiosidad.

-No creo que sea bueno salir a una misión con tu condición actual. Tu pierna aun no sana y forzarla solo empeorara la herida, además todavía estas débil...así que...

-¿Hablaste con mi padre?-Interrumpió el muchacho algo molesto con el tema de conversación. No sabía porque su pierna y lesiones no sanaban cuando habían pasado ya tantos meses. Pero siempre que pensaba que su pierna había mejorado, de una forma u otra las molestias regresaban.

Tiger Claw asintió-La misión es complicada, y salir en este momento solo causara más problemas a tu recuperación-Comento viendo el rostro molesto de la joven tortuga. Desde que comenzara a entrenarlo le había tomado apego al muchacho. Obviamente no lo decía en voz alta, pero jamás creyó que se sentiría tan a gusto en trabajar con Leonardo, quien una vez fuera su enemigo.

-Lo sé, pero las otras misiones que me ha dado no han sido complicadas, además llevo semanas encerrado en la guarida y necesito salir al menos para demostrarle a mi padre que no soy un inútil-Murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su ultima misión termino con él gritando de dolor porque su rodilla se había salido de lugar y Tiger Claw tuvo que cargarlo hasta el laboratorio de Stockman para que le volviera a colocar la rodilla donde correspondía.

-Pedí al menos una semana más. En una semana más saldremos a cumplir con la misión, por eso mismo entrenaremos esa rodilla para que cuando llegue el momento este fuerte y no tengas problemas-Anuncio con seriedad. Leonardo lo miro unos segundos y asintió-Descansa un poco más, en dos horas mas vendré a buscarte para otra ronda de rehabilitación-Sin decir mas, salió de la habitación dejando a Leonardo solo otra vez.

 _'Como si eso cambiara la recuperación de mi rodilla'_ Pensó Leo molesto. Era improbable que ayudara unos días mas, pero al menos no saldría de inmediato donde esos alienígenas se paseaban en la ciudad. Cada vez que los veía le daban ganas de golpearlos o atravesarlos con sus katanas _. 'Lo que si me gustaría saber es porque escucho esas voces en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro los ojos'_ Las voces llamándolo y extrañamente lo hacían sentir como si debiera saber de quienes son. Pero cada vez que intentaba colocar un rostro o un nombre a esas voces su cabeza le comenzaba a doler y al final terminaba tomando dos de las pastillas que Baxter le dio y con eso el dolor desaparecía y las voces se distorsionaban hasta casi desaparecer. Pero siempre regresaban y de vez en cuando siluetas surgían en su mente.

 _ **Granja de la familia O'Neil.**_

Raphael observaba el oscuro cielo estrellado de ese sitio alejado de la ciudad. Extrañaba la ciudad, el ruido, el olor a la alcantarilla, y sobre todo la voz de su hermano mayor preocupado por su bienestar.

-Sé que Leo está vivo, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón. Él está vivo en algún lado de la ciudad...solo espero que este bien...-Dentro de poco irían a New York y él mismo se encargaría de buscar a su hermano. Dejaría que su corazón lo guiara.

 _ **Dojo. Guarida de Shredder**_.

Leonardo empujaba el peso con sus piernas lo máximo que podía, pero su rodilla se negaba a obedecer-Maldita sea-Mascullo deteniendo el ejercicio y mirando el suelo completamente abatido. Si no sanaba pronto tendría problemas. Faltaba un día para la misión y aun no podía levantar diez kilos con su pierna. No entendía porque su padre lo mandaba a una misión estando en el estado que estaba. Sin su pierna como correspondía estaba seguro que fallaría en su misión, además no quería realizar esta misión.

Faltaba solo dos días para que se cumpliera el plazo y no veía nada de mejoría. Stockman le había tomado unas radiografías a su rodilla y le había dicho que no podía hacer nada más que las rehabilitaciones. La lesión era en el hueso y sin alguien que comprendiera la anatomía de las tortugas, no podía ser operado.

 _ **Granja de la Familia O'Neill.**_

Los chicos tenían todo listo para partir. El único problema que tenían era que no sabían con que se encontrarían en la ciudad. Los Kraang aun la tenían invadida y eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, Splinter había ordenado crear un nuevo vehículo a partir de la furgoneta en la que habían escapado. Donnie había puesto armas y blindaje para mantenerlos protegidos. Así que si algo malo sucedía tendrían todo como para manejarlo, al menos por unos momentos mientras buscaban algún sitio donde refugiarse.

-Ojala que podamos entrar sin problemas a la ciudad-Comento Donnie revisando que todo lo instalado funcionara de buena forma. Mikey quien estaba mirando a Splinter conversar con Raph suspiro.

-Posiblemente el maestro Splinter tenga razón-Susurro mirando a Donnie-Raph también la ha pasado mal con todo lo sucedido y nosotros no hemos hecho nada más que alejarlo de nosotros. Raph solamente había con Sensei, casi nunca con nosotros...

Donnie desvió la vista hacia su hermano de rojo. Desde hacia días que no hablaban con él. Casi parecía que Raph los estaba evitando a propósito. Quien lo culpaba cuando ellos lo trataban mal todo el tiempo-Será mejor hablar con él antes de llegar a Nueva York. Nadie tiene la culpa de que ahora seamos tres y no cuatro más que de los Kraang y de Shredder-Mikey asintió y continuaron trabajando en lo que estaban haciendo.

 _ **Guarida de Shredder.**_

Tiger Claw miraba a su maestro con confusión. No comprendía porque quería que la tortuga fuera a buscar a esa persona cuando no sabían si estaba viva o muerta y sobre todo en el estado físico que aun se encontraba tras la invasión de los Kraang, pero prefería mantener silencio para no obtener algún castigo por ir en contra de lo que su maestro quería.

-Cuando nos encontremos con su objetivo verificare que realice su misión sin problemas, aunque sería preferible que solo yo con un pequeño grupo de Footbots vayamos. Bradford y Xever podrían interferir y destruir los planes-Comento Tiger Claw sin levantar la vista del suelo frente al trono de Shredder.

-Confió en ti por eso mismo permitiré que vayas tu con cinco Footbots mas el mocoso-Shredder acepto sin darle mayor pensamiento a la misión-Mañana a las ocho la misión dará comienzo-El tigre movió la cabeza afirmativamente-Muy bien, puedes retirarte-Tiger Claw se puso de pie y se retiro de la sala pensando en que nada bueno sucedería en esa misión, pero ya su maestro lo dejo claro que no quería mas demora.

Leonardo se encontraba entrenando su pierna, que para molestia de Tiger Claw no sanaba y seguía causando problemas a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Deteniéndose en la entrada tomo aire.

-Leonardo será mejor que vayas a descansar. Mañana a las seis en punto quiero verte aquí mismo para tu ultima hora de rehabilitación antes de salir a cumplir la misión-Ordeno cuando el ninja detuvo su entrenamiento. Leonardo asintió y tomando su muleta se acerco a él.

-¿Que dijo mi padre?-Pregunto sabiendo bien que su mentor venia de conversar con él.

Tiger Claw soltó un largo suspiro-Que mañana a las ocho debemos salir a cumplir la misión y no quiere fallos-Leonardo bajo la vista hacia su pierna, esperaba que no le diera problemas en la misión, pero dudaba que tuviera suerte con eso.

-¿Van a ir Xever y Bradford?-Dijo el joven ninja sin mirar a Tiger Claw. Esos dos lo único que causaban eran problemas y le daba el parecer que lo odiaban por como lo trataban y hablaban de él. No que lo fuera a decir en voz alta, pero había algo en todo ese lugar que le decía que no era su hogar y que ellos no eran su familia. Todos sus recuerdos eran relacionados a ellos, pero de cierta manera no parecían reales, eran más como un sueño muy malo y que no tenia fin.

-...¡Leonardo!-La voz de Tiger Claw lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levantando la vista se dio cuenta que el tigre tenía un rostro molesto. Al parecer le estaba hablando hacía rato y él no lo había estado escuchando-Cuando te hable presta atención-Gruño enojado cruzándose de brazos-El Maestro quiere que elimines a todos, no quiere a ninguno vivo. Si intentan hablarte no debes escucharlos, si quieren convencerte de cosas que no son ciertas me lo comunicas enseguida, si tratan de tomarte y llevarte a otro sitio escapa y buscaremos otra forma de atacarlos. Pero debes recordar que ellos aunque sean igual a ti, no quiere decir que sean familia, ellos fueron criados y creados en esta ciudad. Tú fuiste creado y criado en Japón, nada tienen en común, mas que pertenecen a la misma especie. ¿Entendido?

Leonardo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. A pesar de que se lo repetían tantas veces, siempre sonaba como una mentira para sus oídos. Eran como si quisieran convencerlo de que era simple coincidencia que la rata llamada Splinter tuviera tres tortugas ninjas que además eran adolescentes y mutantes. Al igual que él, ellos tenían dieciséis años al igual que él...pero ¿realmente él había sido criado y mutado en Japón? ¿Como había pasado que otras tres tortugas también fueron mutadas el mismo año? Si tenía oportunidad de hablar con ellos, no se lo comunicaría a Tiger Claw. Buscaría la forma de acercarse a ellos y hablar sobre las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza y que parecían no tener lógica cuando se trataba de su padre. Cuando Tiger Claw lo dejo solo nuevamente, se llevo sus manos a su cabeza. ¿Porque siempre que pienso en esto me duele? Se pregunto tomando el frasco de pastillas de su cinturón, la abrió y se tomo dos. Cerrando los ojos el dolor comenzó a retroceder hasta que desapareció completamente.

 _'Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo'_ Pensó con curiosidad. Recordaba que había peleado con ellos, muchas batallas, pero ¿porqué era tan irreal eso? Además ¿Porqué los nombres de ellos eran parecidos a la de él? ¿Porqué mi padre me trata como un enemigo cuando se supone que soy su hijo? Esa era otra pregunta que lo tenía inquieto. Shredder cada vez que lo veía sus ojos se mostraban fríos y lo trataba mal. Siempre castigándolo y nunca dejándolo solo. Como si no confiara en él.

-Cuando los vea hijos de Splinter sabré la verdad-Murmuro poniéndose de pie y tomando la muleta se marcho a su habitación.

 _ **Afuera de Nueva York.**_

Raphael no veía un modo de entrar a la ciudad, tan resguardada por los Kraang. Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar con su Maestro, Casey se adelanto y piso el acelerador atropellando de paso a varios Kraangs.

-¡Idiota! Primero pregunta, antes de hacer las cosas por tu cuenta-Mascullo molesto el ninja de rojo pegándole en la cabeza con fuerzas.

-¡Hey! No había otro método de entrar más que por la fuerza-Se defendió el adolescente mirando a su amigo por el espejo retrovisor. Raphael simplemente movió la cabeza a los costados y regreso a sentarse al lado de su padre.

-No se olvide señor Jones, de que hay un adulto con ustedes. Así que la próxima vez pregunte antes de actuar-Acoto Splinter viendo alrededor por la ventana. La ciudad parecía muerta, oscura y con Kraangs por todos lados-Debemos buscar un sitio donde escondernos para planear nuestros movimientos.

Donnie reviso el mapa que tenia con los sitios de entrada para la guarida-El callejón entre la calle cinco y siete hay una entrada secreta a la guarida. Necesitamos algunos implementos que deje en mi laboratorio. Desde allí será más sencillo ver dónde colocarnos antes de hacer algo, además de ser el lugar más cerca que tenemos-El genio miro a su padre en busca de aprobación.

Splinter asintió ante eso-Llévenos donde Donatello dijo, señor Jones-El joven continuo a la calle que Donnie había dicho que no quedaba a mas de cinco minutos de donde se encontraban. Al llegar al callejón, el genio apretó un botón de un control pequeño que llevaba en su cinturón y el asfalto se levantó lo suficiente para ingresar al subterráneo.

-Bien, dejaremos aquí el van e iremos a investigar la ciudad. Debemos encontrar pistas sobre lo que los Kraangs están haciendo y que cosa el Shredder ha hecho todo este tiempo. Además tenemos que hallar alguna pista de donde puede estar Leo-Dijo Raphael mirando el mapa que estaba extendido sobre el suelo. Donnie con Mikey no comentaron nada solo asintieron ante la orden. Cosa que causo que Raph los mirara con confusión, había esperado una discusión sobre el tema de ir a investigar algo sobre Leo, pero dado que no dijeron nada, le hacían mas sencillo el distribuirlos por la ciudad para descubrir cualquier cosa que sirviera para encontrar a Leo y detener a los Kraangs.

Splinter sonrió. Sus hijos menores parecían estar decididos en ayudar a Raphael y no causar más problemas al pequeño clan-De acuerdo hijo mío. La señorita O´Neill puede ir con Donatello irán al lado norte, Michelangelo con el señor Jones lado sur y tu Raphael iras conmigo al lado este-Todos asintieron. El ninja de rojo no le pareció mal la idea de ir de dos y sobre todo con quien iría cada uno. Cubrirían mas terreno y de esa forma recabarían mas información.

-Nos estaremos comunicando cada media hora. En cuatro horas regresaremos a este mismo sitio ¿Entendido?-Raphael indico mirando a todos.

-Si-Respondieron al unísono todos. Sin decir nada mas, se dividieron en sus respectivos grupos.

 _ **Lado Este de la ciudad.**_

Leonardo miraba sin cesar alrededor, un presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo desde que despertara ese día. Creyó que durante el entrenamiento se le pasaría pero solo se había hecho más intenso. No menciono nada de esto a Tiger Claw quien iba a su lado vigilando cada paso que daba, como niñera era una molestia tenerlo con él.

-Hemos ido a cada lado de la ciudad sin ninguna pista de donde están-Comento Leonardo sonando algo adolorido por su pierna que no dejaba d causarle dolor con cada salto que daba de una azotea a otra.

Tiger Claw se detuvo-Descansemos unos momentos y luego continuamos-Mientras los footbots vigilaban la zona alrededor de ellos, Leo con Tiger Claw tomaban un poco de agua con unas pocas galletas que habían llevado para la misión. En silencio observaban como naves de los Kraangs se paseaba por el cielo de la oscura ciudad buscando a los residentes rezagados o que escaparon al mutágeno para controlarlos.

-No creo que estén por aquí, Sensei-Una voz les llego desde una azotea cercana. Leonardo parpadeo confundido, esa voz era la misma que escuchaba en su cabeza y que le traía emociones diversas.

-Raphael la paciencia es algo que todo líder debe poseer. Debes aprender a usar tu paciencia de forma sabía si quieres ser un buen líder para tus hermanos, recuerda que mientras tu hermano no esté con nosotros es tu responsabilidad ser la mente fría del clan-Otra voz que causo un dolor en la cabeza de Leo contesto.

-Son ellos-La voz de Tiger Claw sonó a su lado. Leonardo parpadeando lo siguió hacia donde se oían las voces-Veo que sobrevivieron-Comento sarcásticamente el tigre a la enorme rata que vestía una yukata y que estaba acompañado por una tortuga con antifaz rojo-Nos hicieron la tarea más sencilla de lograr.

Raphael giro tomando sus sais y colocándose en posición de pelea-¡Tiger Claw!-Exclamo sin bajar su guardia.

-Con calma-La rata susurro a su hijo sin quitar sus ojos de Tiger Claw-Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez-En posición de pelea Tiger Claw sonrió haciendo que Splinter frunciera el ceño sin comprender porque el tigre no daba señales de pelear.

-No es mi misión acabar con ustedes. Solo soy un observador, mi estudiante tendrá el honor de cumplir con la misión dada por su padre-Indico dando un paso a un lado y dejando ver a un Leonardo quien con ambas espadas en sus manos miraba a la rata con la otra tortuga completamente confundido.

-¿Leo?-La tortuga de rojo murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos y un rostro que denotaba una profunda alegría-¡Estás vivo!

-Hijo mío...Que gusto verte vivo-Splinter dijo sonando aliviado.

-Cumple con tu misión Leonardo-kun-Ordeno Tiger Claw al muchacho quien no sabía qué hacer. Su mente le decía que atacara, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro.

-¿Leo? ¿Sabes quienes somos?-Raphael pregunto dando un paso hacia su hermano mayor, pero Leo simplemente dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de su hermano no lucían como los que conocía, eran frio y carecían de emoción, aunque podía percibir la confusión que provenía de Leo-¿Que te hicieron?

-Yo...-Leo se llevo una mano a su cabeza soltando sus katanas, todo daba vueltas. Recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cerebro causándole un gran dolor que hizo que cayera de espalda sin conocimiento, pero Tiger Claw lo sujeto antes de que diera con el suelo y tomando las katanas miro a los footbots.

-Ataque footbots-Con eso tomo una bomba de humo y lanzándola a Splinter con Raphael se alejo con el ninja de azul en sus manos. Lo que fuera que Stockman hizo con la tortuga no funciono como correspondía. Necesitaban hacer algo para tener el control absoluto de Leonardo y para eso necesitaba hablar con su Maestro para ver qué acciones tomarían. Sin dudas Shredder usaría el plan B dado la falla que el muchacho mostro frente a su verdadera familia, de esa manera los planes de su Maestro no se verían destrozados por la falla de esa mosca gigante. Él había estado seguro que otra vez se equivocaría y con los resultados que vio era obvio que algo paso durante el proceso de lavado de cerebro y cambio de memoria del joven ninja. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, debía llegar a la guarida para poner al chico bajo la custodia de los Kraang para dar inicio al plan B de una vez por todas.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Quienes creyeron que Leo recuperaría sus memorias fácilmente al ver a su familia se equivoco. Cosas malas se vienen para Leo y nada volverá a ser lo mismo para él. Esperen para el próximo capítulo que espero poder tenerlo listo para el próximo mes. Estoy algo ocupada y tengo solo un poco de tiempo para escribir. De todos modos por favor dejen sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo, realmente lo apreciaría mucho. Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cambios Peligrosos

_**Hola queridas y queridos lectores. Siento mucho tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tengo mis razones.**_

 _ **1- Tuvimos un terremoto grado 8.4 en la magnitud de momento o escala Richter que para que sepan es bastante fuerte y hemos tenido replicas de esto por un mes ya.**_

 _ **2- El Domingo 18 de este mes falleció mi prima hermana Milena en un accidente donde el auto donde viajaba choco con otro por detrás, falleciendo en el mismo momento del choque. Solo tenía 19 años...Un golpe duro para toda mi familia y por lo mismo no estoy con mucho ánimos para escribir.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus reviews al final del capítulo para animarme y darme alegría. Por favor.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de TMNT 2012 me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter 5:CAMBIO PELIGROSO.**_

Tiger Claw llevo al inconsciente muchacho al laboratorio de Stockman al tiempo en que se comunicaba con Shredder para que fuera hacia allá para comunicarle lo sucedido.

Pero de la nada Splinter con Raphael taparon su camino antes de que pudiera alejarse aun mas.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo-Ordeno colocándose en posición de batalla. Raphael con sus sais en manos miraba a la forma inconsciente de su hermano mayor, el tan solo verlo lo llenaba de felicidad. No se había equivocado en hacer que regresaran. El ciervo había dicho la verdad y su hermano mayor volvería con ellos. Por fin la herida de la perdida se cerraría y serian una familia completa nuevamente.

Splinter miro de reojo a Raphael quien lucía contento después de tanto tiempo. No dejaría que esa alegría desapareciera ahora que estaba seguro que Leonardo estaba vivo, no cuando estaba la esperanza de tener una vez más a su hijo mayor con él. Tiger Claw podía ver las emociones en los rostros de sus dos enemigos, tomando con más fuerza a la tortuga de la cual había estado a cargo por muchos meses saco una pistola.

-No puedo darte a este chico-Dijo apuntándolo con el arma. Splinter lo miro con furia en sus ojos-Muchos meses de trabajo no se desperdiciara, además el no los recuerda, para él ustedes son sus enemigos-Raphael frunció el ceño ante eso. No era posible que su hermano mayor no los recordara, no los ataco cuando se le ordeno pero podía recordar la mirad que les dio cuando los vio. Esos ojos no mostraban reconocimiento alguno hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?!-Grito furioso Raphael dando unos pasos hacia Tiger Claw, pero Splinter lo detuvo-¡Tiene a Leo! ¡No lo dejaré escapar con él ahora que sabemos está vivo!

Tiger Claw aprovecho ese momento para disparar. Raphael fue lanzado al suelo por Splinter quien recibió un disparo en su hombro derecho. La rata cayo de costado con una mano sobre su herida. El ninja de rojo un poco confundido miro alrededor y al ver a Splinter en el suelo se acerco a él. Sangre manaba de la herida por ambos lados. La bala había atravesado el hombro de su maestro y estaba sangrando demasiado. Levantando la mirada para ver a Tiger Claw se encontró con que su enemigo había escapado llevándose a Leo con él.

-Raphael...llama a...los otros...-Musito Splinter intentando de no mostrar cuanto le dolía la herida. Raphael saco un T-phone y marco a Donnie.

-¿Si?-La voz de Donnie sonó desde el otro lado.

-Donnie, Sensei fue herido.. Esta sangrando mucho, te necesitamos a ti y a los demás aquí pronto-Dijo rápidamente el ninja de rojo sin quitar sus ojos de Splinter.

-¿Herido? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto su hermano. Raph podía escuchar movimientos y ruidos al otro lado-Vamos en camino, Mikey esta contactando a los otros. No se muevan de donde están, estoy usando el rastreador del T-phone para llegar a ustedes.

-Tiger Claw le disparo a Sensei. Vimos a Leo, está vivo y esta con Shredder. Borraron su memoria y no nos reconoce...pero Donnie ¡Leo está vivo!-Raphael no podía dejar de sentirse contento de saber que Leonardo estaba vivo, tras casi un año de pensar que estaba muerto. Y por lo que había visto estaba lastimado. No se había percatado antes, pero su hermano estaba favoreciendo su pierna derecha, posiblemente había sido herido en la invasión y aún no mejoraba completamente.

-Vamos en camino. Cuando lleguemos nos cuentas todo. Por mientras intenta detener la hemorragia con alguna clase de venda...

Laboratorio de Stockman. Guarida de Shredder.

Tiger Claw entro al laboratorio con Leonardo sobre su hombro. Dejando al chico en la cama donde había estado antes Stockman retrocedió sabiendo bien a que se debía la visita.

-¿Qué hiciste mal?-Pregunto Tiger Claw cuando vio aparecer a Shredder en la entrada.

Stockman quien había estado sobrevolando el lugar descendió y bajo la vista-Un accidente durante la eliminacccción de la memoria...-Contesto sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-La tortuga no pudo pelear contra ellos, se paralizo y luego se llevo una mano a su cabeza antes de desmayarse-Explico mirando a su Maestro con cuidado. De vez en cuando Shredder atacaba a quien fuera tuviera en frente, fuera o no culpable.

-Suponía que sucedería algo como eso. Contacte a los Kraang y dijeron que se lo llevarían a su laboratorio para encargarse ellos mismos de eliminar todo rastro de sus recuerdos del clan Hamato, así mismo todo rastro de emociones. Solo obedecerá mi orden y la tuya, de nadie más. Prepárenlo, será mejor sedarlo para que no despierte antes de tiempo-Ordeno sin dejar de mirar a Stockman-Y por tu incompetencia-Shredder se hizo a un lado y Rahzar con Fishface ingresaron con armas en sus manos. Apuntando hacia él dispararon, una enorme descarga eléctrica lo hizo caer al suelo-Llévenlo a la sala de acondicionamiento y ya saben que hacer-Con eso miro a Tiger Claw-Una hora tienes para preparar al mocoso. No quiero tardanza ni falla-El tigre dio una reverencia al tiempo que Shredder salía del laboratorio.

Leonardo gruño en la cama pero no despertó. Tiger Claw tomo una jeringa con una pequeña botella y llenando la jeringa con el liquido le inyecto el contenido en la vena de la tortuga. Una vez estuvo seguro que el efecto del poderoso sedante había hecho su trabajo, tomo al muchacho y lo llevo donde sabia estarían los Kraang.

-Kraang ha venido a recoger al sujeto conocido como Leonardo, para que Kraang transporte a dicho sujeto llamado Leonardo al laboratorio de Kraang por el Kraang-Dijo uno de los muchos alienígenas mirando a Tiger Claw quien tenía al chico sujeto por el brazo. Entregándole al muchacho vio como los Kraang se lo llevaban a través de su portal a otro sitio.

-Kraang tendrá listo al sujeto conocido como Leonardo en una semana más. Kraang hará su mejor trabajo porque Kraang sabe lo que Kraang debe hacer-Sin decir más dejaron a Tiger Claw solo en la habitación.

Subterráneo.

Donnie revisaba la herida de Splinter, su maestro estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, pero una vez que la herida estuviera cerrada y descansará un poco, estaría bien. Dándole las ultimas puntadas a la herida, la cubrió con un ungüento que calmaba el dolor y le inyecto unos antibióticos por el riesgo a contraer alguna infección. Colocándole encima una gasa, suspiro.

-Listo. Solo hay que dejarlo dormir y estará bien. La bala traspaso el hombro por lo que no tuvimos que retirar nada. La pérdida de sangre fue considerada, pero se repondrá sin ningún problema-Anuncio a todos secándose el sudor de su frente-Ahora realmente quiero escuchar lo que sucedió para que Sensei terminará herido-Dijo mirando a su hermano de rojo, quien había estado en silencio observando todo desde un rincón del improvisado escondite.

Raphael bajo la vista y tomo aire-Con Sensei íbamos conversando sobre los pasos que debemos tomar para liberar a la ciudad de los Kraang y sobre Shredder cuando nos encontramos con Leo y Tiger Claw. Leo lucia completamente distinto, no quiso atacarnos, sino que nos miro como queriendo decir algo pero cuando Tiger Claw le dijo que nos atacará se agarro la cabeza y se desmayo...Intentamos detenerlo que se lo llevará, pero no lo logramos y ese tigre sin cola se llevo a Leo con él-Resumió Raphael mirando a Splinter quien aún permanecía inconsciente.

-Eso me dijiste por teléfono, pero si ellos tienen a Leo ¿Cómo vamos a convencerle que nosotros somos su familia? Ni siquiera sabemos que le hicieron para borrarnos de su memoria...

-¡No lo sé! ¡Se supone que tu eres el genio no yo!

-Chicos pelear no ayudará a recuperar a Leo. Y el Maestro Splinter necesita descansar para recuperarse de su herida-Replico Mikey intentando de calmar a sus dos hermanos mayores. Ambos lo quedaron mirando, sus ojos mostraban lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Raphael dando un bufido desvió la mirada hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo que Donatello desviaba su vista hacia el lado contrario.

April con Casey cruzaron una mirada. Nunca habían visto a los chicos tan separados, Leo siempre se encargaba de mantenerlos unidos y ahora se veía la importancia de traer al ninja de azul de nuevo al grupo. Sus hermanos lo necesitaban para volver a ser el equipo que una vez fue.

-Vamos a ir por la ruta donde llegamos. Tengo el presentimiento que algo nos llevará directo a la guarida de Shredder. Además podríamos ir a la guarida para ver que tan comprometida se encuentra. Los Kraang deben andar por allí y es más que seguro que están trabajando junto a Shredder-Comento April atrayendo la atención de todos. Casey sonrió, al menos su amiga podía atraer la atención de los cabeza dura de las tortugas. Lo único que hacían era discutir y pelear. Nunca intentar de hallar una manera de solucionar las cosas. Esa tarea siempre había sido de Leonardo.

-Como sea-Gruño Raphael dando media vuelta y dándole la espalda a todos. Sus puños fuertemente apretados por la incertidumbre de lo que le podía pasar a Leo.

Durante los tres primeros días se mantuvieron en una pizzería abandonada. La guarida estaba siendo vigilada por los Kraang y no tenían muchas rutas por donde ir sin que corrieran peligro. Decidieron esperar hasta que el Maestro Splinter recuperara sus fuerzas. Nadie podía salir de la guarida provisoria sin autorización de Splinter y nunca solos.

-Vamos a ir a la guarida a buscar algunas cosas-Anuncio Raphael al recibir el permiso de su maestro-Si quieren algo déjenlo por escrito para traerlo. Iremos Casey y yo, mientras menos seamos es mejor-Donnie asintió, tomando una hoja y un lápiz comenzó a escribir lo que necesitarían si querían buscar una solución al mutágeno. El rescate de Leo tenía que esperar. Desde el día que Raphael con Splinter lo vieran no lo habían vuelto a ver ni sabían nada de él. Era primordial encontrar una manera de entrar a la guarida de Shredder para recuperar lo que era de ellos, pero era necesario ir sin atraer la atención y sin pelear. Por eso mismo estaban esperando que Splinter estuviera recuperado bien de su herida para realizar esa misión. Donnie había dicho que eran necesario una semana como mínimo para que le herida estuviera cerrada lo suficiente para realizar alguna actividad que requiriera correr o pelear.

Laboratorio Kraang.

Tiger Claw había ido a buscar a Leonardo. Era el día en que se suponía tendrían listo a la tortuga. Poniendo un pie al interior del extraño lugar, se encontró con que la tortuga estaba dentro de un tubo sumergido en un liquido bastante repugnante.

-Kraang, el tigre conocido como Tiger Claw se encuentra en el laboratorio donde Kraang hace lo que Kraang quiere-Dijo uno de los numerosos Kraang vestido en el traje típico-La tortuga conocido como Leonardo está listo, sacaremos del tubo a la tortuga mutante conocido como Leonardo y cuando la tortuga este fuera del tubo que lo contiene podrás llevártelo. La tortuga conocido como Leonardo estará inconsciente hasta el momento llamado mañana-Tiger Claw miro como sacaban a Leonardo del tubo y lo ponían sobre una camilla mientras lo secaban y limpiaban. Una vez que vio que acababan se acerco y tomando en brazos al muchacho se marcho del lugar sin dirigir palabra alguna a los Kraangs. No le agradaban y esperaba que lo que fuera hubieran hecho con el chico fuera reversible, le comenzaba a agradar el joven ninja y esperaba poder hacer algo más adelante para ayudarlo.

Llegando a la guarida de Shredder, acostó a Leonardo en su cama y tapándolo lo quedo mirando unos momentos. Acariciando levemente la frente de la tortuga observo el rostro del niño. La piel del muchacho estaba fría y húmeda, la respiración era algo trabajosa y de vez en cuando de los labios de Leonardo unos sonidos de dolor eran perceptibles.

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron?-Se pregunto cuándo noto lo enfermo que lucía el muchacho. Dirigiéndose al baño tomo un paño y un recipiente junto a la pequeña toalla de mano, lleno el recipiente con agua fría. Volviendo junto a Leonardo, se sentó y empapando la toalla con el agua fría la paso sobre el rostro del ninja. El chico gimió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos-Debes ponerte bien, no quiero regresar a ese laboratorio donde volverán a hacerte cosas peores a las hechas-Murmuro viendo con cuidado el rostro de un verde pálido que nunca había visto en el rostro de ninguna de las tortugas.

Tres días después.

Leonardo golpeaba la bolsa de arena que colgaba del techo del gimnasio donde se la pasaba gran parte de su tiempo. Sus ojos estaban negros, fríos y sin emoción alguna. Dando una patada en el aire a la bolsa esta se partió dejando caer toda la arena que mantenía en su interior.

-¿Leonardo?-La voz de Tiger Claw sonó a su espalda. El chico no respondió pero detuvo su entrenamiento-Es hora de salir a realizar la búsqueda de las tortugas y de la rata-Dijo esperando recibir alguna indicación que el antiguo Leonardo aun estaba en algún lugar de ese cuerpo, pero el muchacho volteo a verlo con el mismo rostro desprovisto de emoción.

-Dame dos minutos, necesito mis katanas-Su voz que una vez había sido calmada y que nunca expresaba odio, ahora sonaba totalmente diferente. Furia y odio era lo único que se percibía en la voz. Pasando por el lado de Tiger Claw se dirigió al otro lado del gimnasio donde sus katanas estaban colgadas en la pared con sus respectivas fundas. Poniéndoselas en la espalda miro al tigre-Ya estoy listo, no perdamos más tiempo-Sin decir nada más se marcho a la puerta para salir de la guarida de Shredder.

Tiger Claw se quedo viendo el caparazón del chico. Lo que fuera que los Kraangs hicieron con él, había causado un cambio de personalidad y comportamiento increíble. Pero no le agradaba que alguien tan bueno sufriera un cambio tan brusco de personalidad. Pero ir en contra de Shredder solo significaría su muerte y eso no lo quería. Por mientras seguiría haciendo lo que se le ordeno y mantener a la tortuga bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo. Solo hasta que tuviera una oportunidad de hacer algo por el muchacho.

-Estoy listo-La voz fría de Leonardo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Los ojos del chico eran desprovistos de emoción alguna, nunca había visto tal mirada en esa tortuga y ahora que lo veía de esa manera, realmente deseaba ser más fuerte para oponerse a las órdenes que recibía de Shredder.

-Bien. Entonces movámonos-Sin mas ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la salida de la guarida. Leonardo en silencio a su lado solo miraba el frente y nada más.

'Hasta que logre hacer contacto con los Hamato y explicarle lo sucedido. Intentaré sacarte de aquí para que vuelvas a ser como eras' Pensó Tiger Claw dando un último vistazo a Leonardo mientras marchaban a cumplir la misión de Shredder, la cual requería saber si lo que los Kraangs hicieron con el ninja funciono o no y al mismo tiempo acabar con los Hamato. Lo cual por supuesto, él mismo impediría. No quería que Leonardo hiciera algo que luego se arrepintiera, cuando regresará a ser el mismo de antes. Solo así, Tiger Claw le alejaría de Shredder para hacer su propia vida lejos de todo lo que su maestro había hecho con él.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo. Como dije antes siento mucho la tardanza del capítulo, pero en mi país tuvimos un terremoto que me afecto directamente al estar cerca del epicentro y el fallecimiento de mi prima hermana a causa de un accidente de auto hace menos de una semana. Por favor dejen review para animar mi vida que en este momento se encuentra bastante mal...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Frialdad

_**Bueno...¡Estoy de regreso! Perdón por la tardanza pero estuve estudiando para una prueba muy complicada por lo que tuve que dejar de lado el escribir por unas semanas pero ahora que tengo más tiempo logré acabar el quinto capítulo de la historia que espero sea de su completo agrado.**_

 _ **Nota: Aparición de Karai en la historia. Como dije no habrá romance entre Leo y ella y su papel no será de importancia, al menos no en la forma romántica. Iré combinando el nombre de ella entre Miwa y Karai...Así que cuando Miwa este con algún miembro del foot clan será Karai y cuando este con los Hamato o sola será Miwa. Pero definitivamente se convertirá en Miwa más adelante.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Las tortugas ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de sus respectivos creadores...Alabados sean por crearlos y sobre todo a mi Leo.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Frialdad.**_

Leonardo iba rápidamente de una azotea a otra. No se detenía para nada, sus ojos miraban fríamente todos los rincones buscando a sus presas. Tiger Claw pudo darse cuenta que la lesión de la pierna parecía haber sido curada durante su semana con los Kraangs. El tigre apretó sus puños ante su cobardía. Si hubiese pensado mejor las cosas les hubiera entregado el chico a su familia, pero como un cobarde se dirigió donde su maestro y ahora causo algo que no sabía si tenia solución.

-¿Quién eres?-La voz de Leonardo sonó a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba. Tiger Claw miro hacia donde el ninja tenía sus ojos fijos. Era Karai. Leonardo saco sus katanas y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Soy Miwa-La joven susurro al ver el extraño comportamiento de Leo-La hija de Yoshi-Al ver ninguna reacción, sus ojos dieron con Tiger Claw-¿Que diablosss le hicieron?-Su voz sonaba amenazadora y algo siseante. Ahora que Tiger Claw la veía mejor, podía darse cuenta que la piel de Karai lucia escamosa, el blanco de sus ojos estaba de un color verde y su pupila en una sola línea-¡Resssponde!-Rugió con enojo la joven volviendo a ver a Leonardo.

Tiger Claw suspiro-Nada de tu incumbencia mocosa insolente-Contesto lo más tranquilo que podía. Pero la verdad era que no deseaba que Leo hiciera algo en contra de ella que terminaría lamentando una vez que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Miwa dio unos pasos hacia él blandiendo una pequeña cuchilla en sus manos-Entonces no te importará que lo averigüe sola-Susurro estirando su brazo, el cual para sorpresa del tigre se alargo de forma anormal llegando hasta donde él se encontraba. Dando un salto hacia el lado derecho para evitar ser golpeado por la cuchilla vio como el brazo de la chica volvía a ser del tamaño normal-¿Te impresiona? Espera a ver las otras cosas que puedo hacer estúpido tig...

Antes de que Miwa acabará de hablar, Leonardo salto con sobre ella blandiendo sus katanas con un brillo en sus ojos que helo la sangre en las venas de la muchacha. Los ojos de Leonardo, la misma tortuga que actuaba gracioso con ella, el mismo que le gustaba impresionarla y llamar su atención. El mismo cuyos ojos solo daban a ver bondad, cariño y compasión. Ahora solo mostraban sed de sangre, sin emoción alguna, totalmente desprovisto de la candidez que los representaba.

-¿Estás bien maestro?-Pregunto el ninja sin dejar de apuntar a Miwa con el filo de sus katanas.

Tiger Claw asintió-No es nada Leonardo-Respondió sin quitar sus ojos de los de Karai-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que él haga algo en contra tuya-Comento en voz baja al ver que Leonardo no le quitaba los ojos a Karai.

-¿No me reconoces Leo?-Volvió a preguntar Karai sin bajar su cuchilla. Pero Leonardo simplemente salto sobre ella y ataco sin esperar la orden de Tiger Claw. Karai esquivo varios ataques pero Leo tomo un polvo de su cinturón y lo lazo sobre el rostro de la muchacha. Tiger Claw se acerco, pero Karai alargo nuevamente sus brazos y ataco a Tiger Claw con dos serpientes que salieron de cada extremo de ellos. Uno lo mordió en el antebrazo y enseguida el tigre comenzó a sentir los efectos del veneno en su cuerpo. Leonardo al ver a su maestro en el suelo comenzó a atacar a matar. No dejaría escapar a esa mutante con vida de allí.

-No sé quién eres-Mascullo sin dejar de atacar Leonardo. Sus ataques eran a matar, Karai parecía sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del ninja. Esquivo varios ataques y cambiando su forma a la de serpiente se deslizo a la azotea más cercana. Pero Leo era mas rápido de lo que creyó. Al mirar al frente el ninja tenía sus ojos negros puestos sobre ella y sus katanas firmemente sujetas en ambas manos las cuales estaban dirigidas hacia ella-Ahora morirás-Susurro levantando sus katanas para dar el golpe de gracia. Karai la esquivo pero una de las katanas le corto en el hombro izquierdo cuando se movió de posición. Leonardo esbozo una sonrisa que dio escalofríos a la muchacha.

Tiger Claw sabía que debía detener a Leonardo pero había algo que le impedía decirlo. Los movimientos del muchacho, la voz, la frialdad lo hacían recordar a su época cuando vivía en Japón. Antes de que fuera transformado en el mutante que era. Pudo sentir como el veneno se extendía por su cuerpo y de pronto todo se volvió confuso.

'Oroku Saki lo quedo viendo desde la entrada de la guarida que usaba en Japón. Takeshi Umada inclino su cabeza ante él.

-Maestro termine el trabajo que me ordeno-Dijo con sus manos repletas de sangre-Indico el asesino sin mirar a los ojos a su maestro quien tenía su espalda dada a él.

-Muy bien Umada, puedes retirarte-Oroku dijo haciendo un ademan para que se retirara. Takeshi asintió y girando sobre sus talones se alejo del salón principal. Sus ojos dieron con sus manos ensangrentadas. Tenía que ducharse antes de descansar un poco, debía esperar a que su maestro lo llamará nuevamente a alguna nueva misión. Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, se saco la parte de arriba y la dejo sobre la esquina de su cuarto mientras caminaba rumbo al baño. Entrando al baño se saco la parte de abajo y se miro en el espejo. Sus ojos castaños claros le devolvieron una mirada desprovista de emoción, su piel un poco pálida tenía manchas de sangre de la persona que había matado antes. Unas cicatrices cubrían parte de sus brazos y en su rostro. Pero no eran notorios a simple vista.

-Llegaste-La voz de una mujer sonó detrás de él mientras delicadas manos hacían su aparición por su cintura abrazándolo por atrás.

-Estoy sucio, espera a que me duche-Replico caminando hacia la tina repleta de agua. Primero abrió la lleva de la ducha y se sentó en el pequeño banco mientras se sacaba toda la sangre. Podía sentir los ojos de la mujer en él desde la sala contigua al baño.

-¡Leo!-La voz de Karai lo saco de sus recuerdos. Al mirar se encontró con que Leonardo había atravesado el costado de la muchacha con la katana y sacándola de forma brutal se movió para atacar de nuevo. El veneno que Karai le había inyectado con las serpientes ya no hacían efecto en él. Al parecer como tigre tenia ciertas cualidades que causaba que el veneno no fuera mortal para su organismo.

-¡Detente!-Grito Tiger Claw haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera en medio del golpe final-Retrocede, es hora de ir por la misión no pelear contra personas que no han hecho nada-Mintió intentando de que Karai se alejara del lugar lo más pronto posible. Podía ver lo pálida que se estaba poniendo con una mano sobre su herida. Leonardo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y asintió.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi maestro o a mi o la próxima vez que te encuentre y estemos solos, acabaré contigo-Susurro antes de alejarse de Miwa quien levanto la vista para verlo, una mano presionada fuertemente en su costado.

Tiger Claw dándole un último vistazo se alejo de la azotea sintiéndose un poco débil por el veneno que aún corría por sus venas, pero que ya no era tan efectivo como al principio. Junto a él un frio Leonardo se movía sin siquiera girarse para ver a la joven. Miwa bajo la vista, no sabía lo que habían hecho a Leo pero no era nada bueno. No la reconoció y la ataco a matar, algo que el antiguo Leonardo jamás haría y eso era malo. Estaba segura que lo hecho a su amigo le había borrado todo recuerdo de ella y seguramente de toda la familia con la que el ninja de azul vivió.

Leonardo se alejo sin mirarla, sus ojos seguían buscando el objetivo de lo que fuera se trataba su misión. Pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento. Debía encontrar a su padre y contarle lo que paso con el ninja de azul. Poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad se transformo en serpiente y escapo rápidamente a las alcantarillas donde sabia podría encontrar a Splinter con el resto de las tortugas. Su herida dolía bastante, pero gracias a las escamas que la rodeaban era capaz de detener en parte la hemorragia de la herida que Leonardo le había causado. Aún de esa forma, su cuerpo comenzaba a apagarse, y al poco de arrastrarse en el sucio suelo de la alcantarilla se quedo quieta y volviendo a transformarse en humana cerró los ojos mientras hacia una débil presión sobre la herida, mientras se apoyaba de la húmeda pared de las alcantarillas para permanecer de pie, los cuales ya daban señales de ceder bajo ella.

Alcantarillas. Bajo el escondite de los Hamato.

Raphael se paseaba por las alcantarillas dado que tenían prohibido salir al exterior por los Kraangs quienes se paseaban libremente por la ciudad y para evitar confrontación alguna con Leo. Solo podían ir a las alcantarillas dado que era el único sitio donde podían andar sin ser vistos. Aunque también estaba siendo vigilado por los Kraangs, pero solo cerca de la guarida. Unos gruñidos de dolor.

-¿Qué diablos?-Murmuro acercándose al sitio de donde provenían los gruñidos. Una forma surgió de las sombras y abriendo los ojos enormemente al reconocer de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de la sangre que manaba de una herida en el costado de la joven quien ya sabía era hija de Splinter-¿Karai?-Dijo sin saber si llamarla así o por el nombre que Splinter la llamo.

Miwa levanto la vista hacia Raph-Los...estaba buscando-Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a desplomarse de frente. El ninja de rojo la atajo antes de que diera con el sucio suelo de las alcantarillas y la afirmo sin acercar sus manos a la herida del costado que seguía sangrando copiosamente. Sus ojos miraron la herida y a los pocos segundos reconoció que había sido causada por una katana y si su experiencia no fallaba, al parecer su hermano la había atacado dejándola en ese estado.

-¿Qué hiciste Leo?-Murmuro preocupado por lo que su hermano estaba atravesando en manos de Shredder y sus aliados.

Minutos más tarde.

Donnie miro a un Raphael cargando a quien parecía ser Miwa. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por la vista. Pero al notar la sangre que estaba dejando en el piso fue obvio para él que Raph la estaba cargando porque la joven estaba herida e inconsciente.

-¿Raph que paso?-Pregunto mientras acomodaban a Miwa en un sillón viejo pero que serviría par que descansará la chica.

-No lo sé, solo la encontré en ese estado mientras caminaba por las alcantarillas-Respondió haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio para que su hermano atendiera a Miwa.

Splinter apareció apoyado por su bastón y sujeto por Mikey quien al ver a quien llevaba Raph en brazos corrió a buscar a su maestro para enseñarle lo ocurrido.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Splinter. Volviendo a repetir la misma pegunta que Donnie le había hecho momentos antes.

-No lo sé-Repitió intentando de no mostrar su enojo por repetirse a su mismo. Odiaba hacer eso, pero no era el momento para tales cosas. En ese momento lo único que rondaban su mente era que la herida que Miwa tenía en su cuerpo había sido causada por una katana y por la forma del ataque estaba más que seguro que su hermano mayor había sido el culpable. Eso solo servía para preocuparlo aun mas. No sabía que le habían hecho a Leo, pero al parecer era peor de lo que había creído. Leo no reconoció a Miwa y la ataco, hiriéndola de gravedad. Si no lo hubiese encontrado en el momento que lo hizo, ella hubiese muerto en las alcantarillas y cuando recuperarán a Leo, este tendría que cargar con esa culpa por siempre.

Mientras Donnie trabajaba en Miwa, Raph y Mikey estaban mirando por la pequeña abertura que había en la ventana y que daba a la calle. Splinter por su parte miraba a su hija quien yacía sobre el sillón. Jamás creyó que la volvería a ver y menos aun en esas circunstancias.

-¿Quién crees que hirió a Karai?-Pregunto Mikey en un susurro solo para que Raph lo oyera.

-Es Miwa. Ella ya no es parte del foot clan así que no se le debe llamar por el nombre que Shredder le dio-Mascullo el ninja de rojo-Pero creo...creo que fue Leo quien la hirió. Las heridas que muestran son hechas por una katana y solo alguien con la habilidad de Leo es capaz de hacer algo como esto...

-No sabemos que le han hecho a tu hermano Raphael-La voz de Splinter sonó fuerte en el silencioso lugar-Shredder y los Kraangs están trabajando juntos y sus fuerzas son mayores que las nuestras. Así también poseen armas que no poseemos. Pero el enfrentamiento que tuvimos con Leonardo demuestra que han modificado las memorias del Leonardo que conocemos, no nos reconoció y Tiger Claw menciono algo sobre eso. Por eso debemos volvernos más fuertes para tomar lo que nos pertenece y ayudar a tu hermano a volver a ser el mismo que siempre fue-Raphael quería creer las palabras que Splinter estaba diciendo, pero le era imposible. Lo que fuera que le habían hecho a Leo parecía ser bastante eficaz y un presentimiento le decía que posiblemente jamás vería de nuevo al Leonardo con el que creció.

El ninja de rojo bajando la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia la salida que habían creado para no ser vistos por los Kraangs, escucho como Mikey susurraba su nombre pero Splinter lo silencio con la mirada. Saliendo de la habitación, volvió a sumergirse en la alcantarilla. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo que estaba pasando con su familia. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haber escapado de la ciudad sin intentar si quiera de dar con Leo. Se habían dado por vencido muy luego y si se hubieran quedado, seguramente Leo estaría con ellos sin ningún cambio en su personalidad como lo que veían en él ahora.

-Leonardo-Musito cuando se detuvo. Al ver que estaba lo suficiente lejos de la guarida provisoria. Sentándose con su caparazón apoyado a la húmeda pared levanto la vista hacia una rejilla que daba al exterior-Lamento mucho todo lo que paso-Apretando los puños dejo que unas lagrimas rodarán por sus mejillas. Siempre había sido unido a Leo, a pesar de las peleas y discusiones que generalmente tenían. Eran muy unidos y eran capaces de ver mas allá de lo que decían. Eran como Donatello con Michelangelo.

Azotea lugar desconocido de Nueva York.

Tiger Claw quien estaba al lado de Leonardo miro alrededor. En todo lo que habían recorrido no habían encontrado señales de los Hamato. Eso en parte era bueno, pero necesitaba hablar con ellos para salvar al ninja de lo que podía hacer si seguía con la misión dada. Y encontrar una forma de revertir lo que le hicieron al chico en esa semana donde estuvo con los Kraangs.

-Será mejor regresar para prepararnos para mañana...

-No-La voz fría de Leonardo lo interrumpió-Usaremos algún departamento desocupado para continuar mañana. No fallaré esta misión y no regresaremos sin haber obtenido la victoria para Shredder-Tiger Claw dando un suspiro asintió. Aunque era mejor que regresar. Aún era capaz de sentir el veneno en su sangre y estaba seguro que una buena noche de sueño le ayudaría a eliminar todo rastro de ese veneno en su cuerpo, además que ahora sería inmune a cualquier ataque con veneno que Karai usará en contra de él. También no deseaba tener problemas con Leonardo, pero sin importar lo que sucediera estaría a su lado desde ahora en adelante. Si eso significaba abandonar a Shredder lo haría. En ese momento Leonardo era más importante para él, el aprecio que le había tomado y el cariño que sentía por ese muchacho era un buen remedio para la horrible vida que había tenido. Al menos haría lo posible para que regresará a ser el mismo de antes y nunca lo abandonaría. Por fin sentía que tenía algo buena para vivir y no dejaría eso por nada. Lo que al principio había parecido un castigo de parte de Shredder para él sobre cuidar a Leonardo, se había transformado en una bendición.

'Prometo que serás el mismo que fuiste y te llevaré a tu familia. Sé que ellos sabrán cómo ayudarte a recuperar tus memorias y ser el mismo joven alegre que conocí' Pensó el tigre siguiendo al chico a un edificio donde unos de los departamentos tenia la ventana abierta. Entrando desaparecieron de la vista de los Kraangs que paseaban por las calles en busca de cualquier humano o mutante que se les opusiera.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso, pero tuve que dar la prueba de admisión universitaria y eso significa estudio y mas estudio. Además no he estado muy animada para escribir pero no por eso abandonaré la historia. Pero ahora estoy más animada y es gracias a los reviews que recibo por mis historias los que me dan energías para escribir. Así que por favor escriban sus reviews y díganme que opinan de ellas...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Captura

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Un poco atrasada, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Sé que aún falta unos pocos días para año nuevo, pero decidí actualizar ahora antes de que se acabe el año. Espero que hayan tenido una bonita y agradable navidad junto a quienes los rodean. Y los dejo con el capítulo que en realidad salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía planeado.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter7: Captura.**_

Miwa se sentía muy pesada. Todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, intento moverse pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Podía percibir que en donde estuviera, estaba rodeada por personas buenas o ya estaría muerta. Los recuerdos fueron regresando de a poco a su memoria. Haciendo uso de sus pocas reservas de energías entreabrió los ojos. Dos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Donatello la observaba con alivio en su rostro.

-Nos tenias preocupados Miwa-Dijo con un tono que ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar-Has estado inconsciente por casi dos días-Indico tomando una botella con agua la abrió, ayudándola a sentarse coloco la botella en los labios de ella-Bebe despacio, no quiero que te enfermes ahora que despertaste.

La joven trago el frio liquido lo cual ayudo a aclararle la cabeza un poco mas-Fue Leo-Musito débilmente-Él me ataco y casi me mata...Tiger Claw se lo impidió-Explico mirando alrededor-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto al no reconocer el lugar.

-En un hogar temporal-La voz de Splinter hizo que Donnie se pusiera de pie para cederle el asiento que estaba usando a su sensei-Es un alivio verte despierta hija mía. Nos tenias preocupados a todos. Raphael te trajo aquí para que atendiéramos tus heridas-Splinter bajo la vista-Leonardo te ataco ¿Fue eso lo que dijiste recién?

-Si...-Miwa esbozo una triste sonrisa-No me reconoció cuando me vio e intento atacarme en cuanto se detuvo. No sé qué le habrán hecho, pero es algo muy malo, no tiene emociones, parece alguien completamente distinto al ninja que conocí-La voz de ella sonaba tan débil a sus propios oídos que le fastidiaba escucharse.

Splinter le tomo de la mano-Raphael y yo nos encontramos con Leonardo hace un poco más de una semana atrás. Tampoco nos reconoció, pero no nos ataco. Tiger Claw se lo llevo antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos a él...Pero si dices que no te reconoció y te ataco a matar, eso solo indica que algo mas le hicieron durante ese tiempo-Se llevo una mano a su herida-Esto me lo causo Tiger Claw-Dijo cuando se dio cuenta que Miwa se había quedado viendo los vendajes que eran visibles bajo su ropa.

-Aún cuando no es el Leo que conocemos debemos aproximarnos a él para capturarlo y averiguar qué fue lo que exactamente le hicieron para ser el que ahora es-Donatello interrumpió mostrando la pantalla de su computador-Ingresé al sistema de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad y pude encontrar a Leo. Se encuentra al lado sur de la ciudad con Tiger Claw, parece que está buscando algo o nos está buscando a nosotros-Miwa podía notar lo deprimido que la tortuga lucia, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir para ayudarlo o animarlo.

Raphael quien había observado todo desde un rincón suspiro-Será difícil acercarnos a él, pero no imposible. El problema es que sensei no puede ayudarnos con su herida. Y tu menos Miwa-Añadió cuando vio que la joven abría la boca para hablar.

-Hablando de eso, cree un retromutágeno para volverte a ser la misma de antes y dejes de ser una mutante-Mostrando un frasco con un liquido rojo brillante-Te lo daré ahora-Miwa sonrió, al fin volvería a ser humana como lo era antes. Donnie le esparció el liquido encima pero la joven no sintió cambio alguno. Mirando su mano la hizo cambiar a la forma de serpiente-Pero...¡Si es el mismo retromutágeno que use antes!-Farfullo Donnie revisando la mano de Miwa-No es posible que no funcione...-Donnie se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza en un gesto desesperado-Déjame tomar una muestra de sangre. Posiblemente con eso logre ver en que falle-Mientras Donnie hacia lo dicho, Raphael entro a la habitación donde April con Casey se encontraban viendo televisión con Mikey.

-¿Despertó?-Pregunto April al notar las voces de la habitación contigua. Raph asintió mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano menor.

-Debemos hacer algo para capturar a Leo y regresarlo a como era antes-Mikey miro a su segundo hermano mayor-Nos necesita y nosotros lo necesitamos si queremos detener la invasión de Kraang en la ciudad y a Shredder por lo que le hizo a nuestro hermano.

Azotea lado sur de la ciudad.

Tiger Claw podía notar como el muchacho no mostraba cansancio tras varios días de andar de un lado de la ciudad a otro. Pero hasta ese momento no habían encontrado rastro de ninguno de los Hamato. Realmente se estaban escondiendo bastante bien para no ser encontrados.

-¿Dónde demonios pueden estar?-Mascullo molesto Leonardo golpeando con fuerzas unos ductos de ventilación despedazando el aparato.

-Cálmate, pronto aparecerán. De seguro alguno de ellos dejará escapar alguna pista y los descubriremos-El tigre dijo intentando de sonar convencido de ello 'Y cuando aparezcan te noqueare y te llevaré con ellos para que vuelvas a ser el mismo que eras antes. Sé que el genio de tu hermano logrará encontrar algo' Pensó mientras continuaban con la búsqueda.

En eso dos personajes que Tiger Claw no quería encontrar aparecieron en una esquina cerca de donde ellos estaban. Y para peor suerte Leonardo logro verlos y sin decir nada salto para detenerse frente a ellos. Anton Zeck e Ivan Steranko quedaron viendo al joven ninja con rostros de asombros.

-Pero...si tu eres Leonardo. Líder de ese grupo de tortuga...-Comenzó a decir Ivan pero Tiger Claw lo callo con una mirada.

-Veo que sobrevivieron la invasión-Comento mirándolos detenidamente-Seguramente Shredder estará complacido de tener a otros dos mutantes mas para su grupo y más aún cuando han causado problemas en varios de nuestros planes-Dijo acercándose a ellos. Los dos hombres se miraron y dieron unos pasos atrás. Pero Leonardo siendo mas rápido les tapo el paso-Vendrán con nosotros. Leonardo regresaremos a la base para que Stockman tenga sus dos juguetes para que los mute-El ninja asintió. El tigre tomo a ambos hombres por el cuello y a pesar de las protestas y de la pelea que estaba dando al ser cargados. Leonardo se aburrió de tanto ruido y noqueo a ambos con un toque en un punto de presión-Gracias-Murmuro Tiger Claw agradecido de no tener que seguir aguantando las patadas y forcejeos de ambos hombres. Shredder los había estado buscando por todos los problemas que habían ocasionados en reiteradas misiones y ahora que los tenia los mutaría en algún tipo de animal para que trabajarán para él. Después de todo, los planes de Shredder para esos dos sujetos habían sido ese desde el principio su aparición.

Leonardo andando atrás de Tiger Claw se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho el sujeto conocido como Ivan. '¿Líder de las tortugas?' Pensó saltando hacia la siguiente azotea 'Ellos son los enemigos, mis enemigos a los que debo aniquilar' Continuo pensando sin importarle el dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza. El joven ninja sacudió la cabeza de forma algo dolorosa, pero solo sirvió para agravar el dolor que sentía.

-¿Leonardo, estas bien?-La voz de su maestro le llego desde unos metros más allá de donde él estaba. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido en medio de la azotea mirando a la nada.

-Si...No es nada-Mintió moviéndose de nuevo. No deseaba hablar de lo que pensó. Aunque voces e imágenes distorsionadas empezaban a sonar en su mente causándole una migraña que amenazaba con ser muy fuerte.

Llegando al laboratorio Stockman los estaba esperando con la maquina lista para mutarlos. Shredder apareció al abrirse las enormes puertas que conectaba el laboratorio con el cuartel del foot clan.

-Ivan Steranko, hace mucho que quería tenerte aquí-Dijo sonriendo detrás de su máscara-Ahora me serás mas útil y dejarás de ser un estorbo en mis planes-Asintiendo a Stockman, este sobrevoló al panel de control-Tengo preparados a los animales en los que mutarán, son iguales a ustedes-Rahzar se acerco a Ivan-Lánzalo al interior-Ordeno señalando a la maquina.

-Seamos razonable, ¡soy mas útil como un tipo normal, no como un mutante!-Grito Ivan retrocediendo ante la presencia de Bradford.

-Como usted ordene-Rahzar se acerco aun mas a Ivan hasta que este cayó en una plataforma repleta de mutágeno al cual se había añadido el ADN de un rinoceronte. EL hombre comenzó a mutar ante la vista de todos hasta que la maquina lo expulso en la plataforma inferior, ya convertido en un mutante con forma de un rinoceronte.

-No me siento muy bien-Murmuro comenzando a notar el cambio que la mutación había hecho con su cuerpo.

-Sigan con el otro-Fishface asintió. Shredder parecía complacido con lo que estaba ocurriendo antes sus ojos, Leonardo lo quedo viendo unos momentos, su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente causándole que la luz le molestará aun mas.

-No, no quiero convertirme en un mutante. ¡Soy demasiado guapo para eso! ¡Las mujeres me aman!-Rogo Anton retrocediendo ante la presencia de Fishface. Pero aun así, fue lanzado al interior de la plataforma donde el nuevo mutágeno con el ADN de jabalí. Y sin poder evitarlo empezó a mutar tal cual lo hiciera su cómplice, hasta que cayó a la plataforma inferior, al lado de su jefe. Mutado en una forma humanoide de jabalí-¡Esto no es genial! ¡Ahora me veo horrible!-Se quejo viendo su aspecto con asco.

-Nos tienes bajo tu control Shredder-Ivan dijo viendo a Shredder con odio-Haremos lo que quieras-Dijo con resignación al final bajando la vista.

Shredder sonrió-Eso mismo era lo que esperaba. Rocksteady y Bebop-Ambos lo miraron sin comprender-Mientras trabajen para mi, esos serán sus nombres. Ivan será Rocksteady y Anton será Bebop-Aclaro dándole la espalda-Bradford y Xever llévenlos con ustedes y manténgalos vigilados. Tiger Claw y Leonardo regresen con su misión-Ordeno retirándose del laboratorio.

Mientras los demás se retiraban a sus respectivos puestos Tiger Claw miro a Leonardo. El chico lucia algo pálido y apretaba sus puños como intentando de luchar contra algo que le producía dolor-¿Estás bien Leonardo?

-Sí, solo quiero ir un momento al baño antes de partir-Murmuro saliendo en dirección de los baños. Tiger Claw se quedo viendo como el chico desaparecía y ya cuando no estaba a la vista sonrió. Al parecer el mencionar que él era el líder de las tortugas había causado algo en su cerebro y ahora lo estaba sufriendo.

En el baño Leonardo se apoyo en la pared, su respiración era agitada. Ambas manos sujetas a cada lado de su cabeza mientras leves gemidos escapaban de su boca. Entrando en unos de los cubículos, cayó de rodillas y cerró los ojos al tiempo que voces e imágenes empezaron a surgir antes sus ojos.

'-¡Vamos Leo! No puedes ser tan exagerado-La tortuga con antifaz rojo le decía desde la entrada de lo que parecía ser un dojo.

-No sé que tanto reclamas Raph, soy el mayor y por lo mismo debo entrenar mas para ser mejor-Replico comenzando a realizar una serie de katas complejas.

Raph bujo ante ello-Desde que te nombrarán líder te has puesto aburrido y ya casi no haces nada con nosotros. Somos hermanos pero incluso así te importamos nada-Dijo molesto el ninja viendo furioso a Leo.

-Raph, porque no me entiendes. Tengo grandes responsabilidades como líder y no puedo fallar en nuestras misiones. No puedo permitir que salgan heridos por un fallo mío o que el plan termine en fracaso solo porque no logre unir todas las tangentes como era necesario hacerlo...

-¡Siempre tienes excusas para todo!-Grito Raph dándole la espalda-Cuando recuerdes que tienes hermanos, estaremos frente a la televisión viendo tu serie favorita-Y con eso salió del dojo dejándolo solo. '

Leonardo abrió los ojos. Estaba tirado de costado en la fría baldosa del baño. Sudor corría por su rostro y cuello. Poniéndose de pie se quedo viendo sus manos las cuales temblaban incontrolablemente-Raph...-Susurro sin comprender porque había visto a una de las tortugas, quienes eran sus enemigos en su sueño. Y menos aun porque lo llamaba hermano cuando no lo eran-¿Qué está pasando?-Se pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza salió del cubículo. Le sorprendía que nadie hubiera entrando mientras estaba inconsciente, pero era mejor así. No deseaba regresar al laboratorio por pruebas o mas drogas. Mojándose el rostro se miro al espejo y sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más, tomo aire varias veces para dejar de temblar como lo estaba haciendo. No podía salir del baño en el estado en que se encontraba. Atraería la atención y realmente quería evitar eso. Debía cumplir con su misión y acabar con los Hamato costará lo que costará para obtener la aprobación de su padre y maestro. Tras varios minutos y más tranquilo salió del baño. Tiger Claw lo esperaba fuera de ella.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto viendo a la tortuga de pies a cabeza-Luces pálido. Y estuviste dentro del baño por casi media hora-Comento dándole la espalda al chico. Él había entrado al baño y visto al chico en el suelo murmurando el nombre de uno de las tortugas. Eso le agrado, eso significaba que no todos los recuerdos de Leonardo habían sido borrados. Seguramente solo estaban bloqueados y necesitaban algo para poder reaparecer.

-N-nada maestro. Solo un dolor de estomago por algo que me cayó mal-Mintió Leo con la vista fija en el suelo. Tiger Claw no dijo nada y se dirigieron a la entrada para poder continuar con la misión.

Esta vez anduvieron por las calles, después de todo solo los Kraangs estaban en la calle y no importaba si los veían. A fin de cuentas Shredder y ellos tenían una alianza en toda esta invasión.

Horas más tarde. Lado suroeste de la ciudad.

Tiger Claw se estaba cansando de ir de un lado a otro con poco descanso. Pero parecía que Leonardo no se cansaba o si lo hacía, lo disimulaba bastante bien. Viendo alrededor por tercera vez una varas salieron volando de una construcción cercana en su dirección. Esquivándolas se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el muchacho, cuyas katanas ya estaba fuera de sus fundas.

-¿Leonardo?-Pregunto la voz grave de Leatherhead saliendo a la luz para quedarse viendo al chico quien no dejaba de señalarlo con sus katanas.

-¿Qué haces con él aquí?-La voz de Slash sonó un poco molesta por el encuentro con el líder de las tortugas-Creímos que habían huido de la ciudad hace mucho tiempo atrás-Agrego mirando al chico de pies a cabeza, tomando detalle de las cicatrices en su plastrón, hombro, brazos y piernas.

Leonardo no sabía quiénes eran. Pero si Tiger Claw se había puesto en posición de pelea, debían de ser enemigos-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto sin bajar sus katanas. No sabía porque pero no le daban un buen presentimiento.

-Un muro es lo que veo en su mente. No es el mismo que conocí tiempo atrás. Algo le hicieron-Dijo una tercera voz. Un chimpancé con un casco sobre su cabeza, apareció levitando frente a ellos. Una paloma gigante voló sobre los otros tres que habían aparecido antes.

-¿Estás trabajando para el Shredder?-Slash pregunto más preocupado que otra cosa. No le agradaba Leonardo por todo lo que había escuchado de Raphael, pero tampoco podía creer que estuviera trabajando para su enemigo por voluntad propia.

Leonardo frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Siempre había trabajado para Shredder y no sabía porque ellos lo miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-La interrogación continuo para su molestia.

-No tengo hermanos y no sé quiénes son-Sus ojos dieron con su maestro-¿Quiénes son ellos maestro?-Dijo señalando a los cuatro con la punta de sus katanas.

-Un estorbo más-Farfullo Tiger Claw viendo a los otros mutantes con cansancio-Si no tienen nada que hacer con nosotros, les sugieran que se larguen antes de que cambiemos de parecer y ataquemos-No deseaba que Leonardo se sumergiera en una pelea contra ellos, menos aun con lo cansado que estaba. Necesita descansar para poder pensar con claridad. Tomando aire miro a los mutantes-¡Ahora!-Grito con la voz de mando que Leo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en el dojo.

Slash con Leatherhead cruzaron una mirada y el primero asintiendo el cocodrilo se lanzo a atacar a Tiger Claw mientras Rockwell apretando un botón en su casco lanzo unas ondas síquicas hacia Tiger Claw.

-Leonardo, no te preocupes te rescataremos-Indico Slash dirigiéndose hacia él. Pero Leonardo lo esquivo y dando unos certeros cortes con sus katanas a ambas piernas de la tortuga gigante, este cayó de rodillas con un grito de dolor-¡Intentamos ayudarte!-Exclamo viendo al chico con enfado.

-No necesito ayuda-Replico sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler nuevamente-Atacan a mi maestro y creen que los dejaré hacerlo como si nada-Coloco la punta de su katana derecha en el cuello de Slash y miro al resto-Les recomiendo que se larguen si no quieren que acabe con este de inmediato-Gruño clavando la punta de su katana en el cuello de Slash. Unas gotas de sangre corrieron por su cuello hasta llegar al plastrón-¡Háganlo ya!-Leonardo podía sentir como su dolor de cabeza se incrementaba con toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Rockwell asintió y volando hacia un costado les dejo libre el paso-Buen chico-Tiger Claw paso por el medio seguido por Leonardo que no dejo ni un segundo de apuntarlos con sus katanas y al estar a unos pocos metros de ellos, saco unas bolas de humo y lanzándolas al pavimento desaparecieron de la vista de los cuatro mutantes.

Slash aun en el suelo negó con la cabeza-Algo malo paso con las tortugas durante la invasión...

-O algo malo paso con Leonardo que ahora está bajo el control de Shredder-Murmuro Rockwell con rostro agotado-Tenemos que buscar a los otros y decirle lo que vimos-Leatherhead se acerco a Slash y colocándoselo al hombro se alejaron de allí evitando ser vistos por los Kraangs que custodiaban las calles de Nueva York.

Túnel desconocido, al Sureste del escondite de los Hamato.

Donatello reviso una vez más las pantallas que mostraban la ciudad. Había visto que Tiger Claw y Leo habían capturado a Ivan y Anton y tras eso los llevaron a los cuarteles del foot clan. Horas después los vio salir, solo a Leo y a Tiger Claw y dirigirse a través de las calles al Suroeste de la ciudad y enfrentarse a Leatherhead, Slash, Rockwell y Pete y salir victorioso en contra de ellos. Rockwell los había contactado síquicamente y comentado lo ocurrido, pero Donnie le explico lo que sucedió y que en ese momento estaba planeando que hacer para que Leo volviera a ser el mismo de antes pero primero debían capturarlo y de esa manera buscar que fue lo que hicieron con él para que una vez que lograrán regresarlo a como era antes, rescatar la ciudad. Primero era la familia, y después estaba la ciudad. Había dejado de lado el retromutágeno de Miwa ya que aún era incapaz de encontrar la solución a su mutación. Era distinta que el resto y la revisión a su núcleo genético y el separar la mutación de la parte humana tardaría a lo menos unas dos semanas. De esa forma le sería más sencillo saber en qué parte estaba la diferencia y crear un retromutágeno que funcionara en ella.

-¿Qué haremos cuando nos encontremos con ellos?-Pregunto Mikey algo nervioso por el reencuentro con su hermano mayor tras casi un año sin verlo. Donnie salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hermano menor.

-Capturarlo. Traje una pistola con unos fuertes sedantes para dispararle a Leo y una vez que este bajo los efectos del sedante lo tomaremos y traeremos al escondite. Tendremos que atarlo para que no huya y así poder investigar qué fue lo que hicieron con él durante todo este tiempo-El genio explico viendo la imágenes. Su hermano estaba cerca y se dirigía justo donde ellos se encontraban.

Raph con sus manos sobre sus sais se mordió el labio inferior. No quería pelear con Leo, pero sabía que si querían distraerlo tenía que llamar la atención de él y Tiger Claw para que pelearan y de esa manera Donnie le disparará el sedante.

-Ojala funcione genio-Susurro Raph cuando Donnie levanto su mano para hacer la cuenta regresiva. Donnie bajo el primer dedo, luego el segundo y con tercero descendió se pusieron en acción.

Mikey lanzo unas bombas de humos por sobre Leo y el tigre se detuvieron al hacer un leve ruido bajo ellos. El humo cubrió el lugar y los tres Hamato salieron de su escondite para atacar.

Leonardo se tapo la boca sin dejar de toser, entreabriendo sus lagrimosos ojos se encontró viendo a los tres miembros de clan Hamato. Una sonrisa que causo un terrible escalofrió en la espina de Mikey cruzo sus labios.

-Pensar que los estábamos buscando y ustedes solos vienen a nosotros-Comento Leo sacando sus katanas de sus fundas-Nos hubieran ahorrado unos buenos días de andar de un lado a otro si hubieran aparecido antes-Se coloco en pose de pelea. Pero no la que Splinter les enseño, su pose era la misma que Shredder.

-Si no hubieran herido a Splinter habríamos venido antes-Mascullo Raph ya en la primera fase del plan. Detrás de Leo, Tiger Claw se detuvo y se quedo viendo la escena con rostro de sorpresa. Posiblemente esto serviría para que se llevarán a Leonardo y lo salvarán de las cosas malas que Shredder tenía planeado con el chico. Pero antes de diera un paso para llevar a cabo su propio plan. Leonardo dio el primer movimiento en contra de sus hermanos.

-Gracioso. Pero eso solo dice que fallamos la primera vez. Ahora no titubeare-Leonardo salto sobre Raph blandiendo sus katanas con un aire que Raph jamás había sentido en su hermano mayor. Menos aun, Leo nunca atacaba primero, siempre esperaba que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento. Lo que hicieron con su hermano, había afectado toda la forma de ser de él, y solo esperaba que Donnie supiera que hacer para traer al viejo Leo de regreso.

Tiger Claw vio como Leonardo atacaba a su hermano sin contenerse. Sus golpes eran a matar y sacando su arma apunto al muchacho para detenerlo antes de que cometiera alguna atrocidad de la que jamás se recuperaría pero antes de que pudiera disparar otro disparo sonó y para su asombro vio como un dardo se incrustaba en el brazo de Leonardo, haciendo que detuviera su ataque. Sus ojos dieron con el dardo y a pesar de que lo retiro. Ya era tarde, el dardo estaba vacío, indicando que su contenido había sido vaciado en el interior del cuerpo del chico. Leonardo parpadeo confundido y dando unos pasos hacia atrás se alejo de su hermano de rojo. Pero los efectos de lo que fuera le inyectaron comenzaron a hacer efectos y en menos de un minutos, Leonardo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Leonardo-Murmuro Tiger Claw dando unos pasos hacia él, pero los tres Hamato le taparon el paso mientras el de morado lo apuntaba con el arma que disparo el dardo-No quiero hacerle daño. Era mi intención llevarlo con ustedes. Los puedo ayudar a que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, tengo métodos para sacar la información de los Kraang-Dijo con una voz que imploraba, cosa que ninguno de los tres hermanos había oído antes de él-Me equivoque y quiero corregir mis errores. Leonardo me ha ayudado a ver eso...bueno antes de que los Kraangs lo cambiaran a como está ahora-Donnie cruzo una mirada con Raphael-Abandonare al foot clan. Mi deber es y siempre será con Leonardo. Él y nadie más...por favor no me separen de él. Por favor-Rogo colocándose de rodillas. No deseaba estar separado de Leo, no cuando por casi un año el chico estuvo bajo su cuidado, no cuando Leo fue él único que demostró cariño por él. No cuando ese chico le hizo ver los errores que cometió en su vida.

Donnie asintió, pero aun así apretó un botón de un pequeño control para llevar el furgón que habían arreglado y los fuera a buscar porque lo que haría causaría que llevaran más peso de lo que ellos podían cargar. Sin darle alguna señal de lo que haría disparo el segundo dardo a Tiger Claw y para sorpresa de él. El tigre sonrió ante eso y asintió con la cabeza antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Realmente lo llevaremos con nosotros?-Pregunto Mikey algo temeroso de lo que Tiger Claw pudiera hacer.

-No te preocupes, lo tendremos encerrado mientras vemos una forma de que Leo vuelva a ser el mismo de antes-Donnie explico revisando el pulso de ambos-Es hora de movernos-Indico a Raphael quien se agacho y tomo a Leo en brazos con cuidado. La van en que habían llegado a la ciudad se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos, conducido por Casey.

El joven miro a sus amigos y luego a Tiger Claw-¿Porqué llevaremos a ese mutante con nosotros?-Pregunto señalando al inconsciente tigre en el cemento.

-Porque nos puede ayudar y además ha cuidado a Leo durante todo este tiempo. Si lo tenemos con nosotros Leo confiará un poco mas y podremos saber cómo ayudarlo-Donnie dijo entrando a la van llevando consigo a Tiger Claw con la ayuda de Mikey. Raph entro con Leo y lo acomodo a su lado sintiendo tras todo ese tiempo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, vivo al lado suyo.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Wow, esto sí que me salió más largo de que por lo general escribo esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado y les guste como las cosas se fueron dando. ¿Cómo reaccionará Leo una vez despierte de la sedación? ¿Tiger Claw los ayudará con Leo? ¿Qué pasará con Shredder? Todo eso se sabrá con el tiempo. Dejen sus reviews en la cajita de abajo y recuerden que son sus comentarios los que nos permite y motivan a escribir. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Triste Reencuentro

_**Hola a todas (os) aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Espero que les guste y sea de su total agrado. No se olviden de comentar.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Mmm...Malas palabras...supongo...**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna de las tortugas o personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Triste Reencuentro.**_

Leonardo sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo apretada y una bruma cubría cualquier pensamiento coherente. Movió un poco la cabeza al lado derecho y se arrepintió de inmediato, nauseas y un vértigo que le hizo afirmarse con fuerza de donde fuera estaba acostado. Una mano se poso en su frente, era fría y familiar. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban una tonelada. Un leve gemido dejo sus labios cuando volvió a mover la cabeza.

-No te muevas, Leo-Una voz que no conocía dijo a su lado. Un sentimiento de alarma surgió en su pecho. Necesitaba abrir sus ojos y ver en donde estaba. El aire olía distinto y sus muñecas estaban rodeadas por algo que le impedía mover sus manos. Sabía que estaba recostado sobre una cama por lo suave del material, pero no el aroma que se filtraba por su nariz.

-¿Despertó?-Otra voz pregunto. Solo voces desconocidas, debía de haber sido tomando prisionero. De eso estaba seguro, pero de lo que no estaba seguro, era del porque su cabeza y su cuerpo le dolía. Era un dolor que le causaba casi perder el conocimiento con cada movimiento que daba.

-Sí, pero parece desorientado-Respondió la primera voz-¿Estás seguro que no fue mucho sedante el que le diste?

Escucho un suave suspiro-No lo creo, pero supongo que sí. Su peso es distinto al que tenía antes. Al parecer no ha estado comiendo como corresponde-Explico la segunda voz. Leo sintió unos dedos sobre su cuello-Su pulso es algo errático y su respiración acelerada-Sintió que la mano que había mantenido contacto con su frente lo dejaba y era sustituida por otra-¿Puedes abrir los ojos?-El joven ninja solo dio otro gemido que intento que sonara negativamente-Voy a abrir tu ojo para ver la dilatación de la pupila-Señalo la misma voz. Leo sintió como su parpado era separado y una luz cegadora le hizo dar otro gemido, pero esta vez de dolor-Sus pupilas están dilatadas-Leonardo quería que lo dejarán tranquilo y que dejarán de tocarlo. Estaba cansando y su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

-Donnie ...¿Qué haces?-La primera voz pregunto cuando Leo escucho pasos y el sonido de unos frascos sobre una bandeja de metal.

-Le daré un analgésico, su cuerpo está teniendo una reacción extraña al sedante y le hace experimentar un dolor tremendo. Eso explicaría el porqué de los síntomas-Dijo ese supuesto 'Donnie' a la primera voz-Si no quieres estar aquí lo entiendo, Raph-Agrego sonando algo molesto.

Un bufido se escucho a su lado. Leo no sabía porque le parecía conocido-Me quedaré. Es mi responsabilidad vigilar a Leo hasta que sepa quiénes somos.

-Como quieras-Leo sintió un piquete en su brazo y a los pocos segundos el dolor disminuyo a uno más soportable. Pero el cansancio apareció de la nada dejándolo somnoliento. Las voces se fueron alejando y se sumergió nuevamente en la oscuridad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

Tiger Claw necesitaba tener noticias sobre Leonardo. Desde que despertará en ese sitio, nadie se le había acercado para decirle que sucedió con su protegido. Y encerrado en donde estaba, no podía moverse para ir a ver al chico por su propia cuenta, sus manos amarrada con gruesas cadenas y sus tobillos tenían unos grilletes que le impedían moverse con libertad en ese pequeño sitio. Era como una pequeña jaula, pero lo suficientemente grande para él. Sus armas habían sido removidas de su cinto, así que no podía hacer nada para quitarse los grilletes o cadenas de su cuerpo. Además al único que había visto era a ese humano que usaba una máscara de hockey quien al verlo despierto salió corriendo asustado a dar el aviso. Pero desde entonces no había visto ni escuchado nada de nadie.

-¿Cómo esta Leonardo?-Pregunto cuando el ninja de morado apareció frente a él con una bandeja con alimento.

Donnie lo quedo viendo unos instantes-Se encuentra afiebrado con los signos vitales algo erráticos. No sé qué le pasa, pero sigue inconsciente a pesar de que los efectos del sedante deberían de haber pasado-Decidió ser honesto con Tiger Claw, mas porque se notaba que estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor y porque él lo había cuidado todo ese tiempo.

-Leonardo ha estado tomando unas medicinas que los Kraangs y Stockman hicieron para él. Según ellos al principio era para aminorar los dolores de su pierna y de cabeza que había estado sufriendo, pero desde que los Kraangs lo tuvieron no ha vuelto a tomar de esos medicamentos...Cuando lo fui a buscar donde la nave Kraang, tuvo fiebre por dos días mas o menos y cuando despertó estaba de esta forma. Frio y calculador...pero no sé si ha estado tomando algo mas...de vez en cuando Stockman lo manda a llamar por orden de Kraangs y no sé que le hacen ya que tengo prohibido ir con él a esas citas-Explico tanto como podía para que lo dejaran salir de allí y ver como estaba Leonardo con sus propios ojos. Quería ayudar al chico y estar con él a todo momento. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. Estar lejos de Leonardo, lo hacía sentir de la misma forma en que se sentía cuando perdió a su mujer.

El ninja de morado se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que Tiger Claw se acercará a Leo, pero podía ver la honestidad en lo que estaba diciendo, la preocupación y el cariño que le tenía a Leo. Pero la otra parte de él, le impedía dejarlo libre para que viera a su hermano mayor, cuando él dejo que tomaran a Leo y le hicieran lo que sea hicieron con él durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

-Por ahora no. Leo debe de recuperarse bien antes de verte-Respondió dándose la vuelta-Te vendré a dejar la cena más tarde-Dijo por sobre su hombro.

Guarida de Shredder.

-¡¿Cómo que Tiger Claw y esa tortuga fueron tomados prisioneros por ese estúpido clan?!-Exclamo Shredder poniéndose de pie de su trono-¡¿Quién vio todo eso?!-En ese momento nadie quería seguir hablando por miedo al castigo que podrían recibir de manos de su enojado maestro.

-No lo sé maestro. Solo sabemos que fueron llevados a un sitio desconocido durante la noche-Respondió Xever dando unos pasos atrás-Stickman dijo que la tortuga tenía un rastreador colocado así que será sencillo saber donde están-Continuo diciendo suspirando aliviado al ver que Shredder volvía a sentarse.

-Es cierto, mande a que le colocarán un rastreador cuando ese mocoso fue traído hacia acá-Recordó con una sonrisa que erizo el vello de Rahzar-Quiero que activen el rastreador. Iremos a recuperar lo que me pertenece-Se puso de pie y salió de la sala dejando a sus secuaces con los foot ninjas.

Guarida provisoria familia Hamato.

Leonardo abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto como antes, pero pudo notar que sus manos estaban atadas y que no se podía mover libremente. Miro alrededor, no reconocía el lugar. Unos pasos lo alertaron y se encontró mirando el rostro de la tortuga con antifaz naranja.

-¿Leo?-Murmuro tomando unos pasos más hacia él-Estas despierto-Exclamo contento acercándose a Leo, pero el ninja de negro lo miro con odio que hizo que se detuviera antes de que lo tocara-¿Leo, sabes quién soy?-Pregunto un poco temeroso Mikey dando un paso hacia su hermano mayor.

-No te acerques más-Dijo entre dientes Leo forcejeando nuevamente con las amarras alrededor de sus muñecas. El ninja de naranja lo quedo mirando con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no dio un paso más hacia él.

-Leo...tu..tu eres nuestro hermano...¿No lo recuerdas?-Susurro intentando de no llorar pero la mirada que recibía de Leo era una que jamás había visto-Por favor...recuerda...soy Mikey...tu hermano bebé...-Mikey sentía que su pecho se apretaba al no ver reconocimiento en los ojos de su hermano. Raph había ido al baño por lo que había aprovechado ese momento para ver a Leo, pero no había creído que sería de esa forma.

-¡Déjame salir!-Grito de pronto Leo cuando vio que sus intentos de soltar las amarras en sus muñecas no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Unos pasos se escucharon, Mikey volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Donnie, Raph y Splinter quien llego al último entraron a la habitación destruida. Esa era la única habitación que podían usar para mantener a Leo sin que pareciera una prisión. La de Tiger Claw al parecer era una habitación de refrigeración, sin ventana y sin nada más que una pesada puerta destruida, pero habían conseguido una jaula con los grilletes para mantenerlo encerrado. Con Leo usaron amarras de cuero que estaban firmemente apretadas a sus muñecas y tobillos.

Donnie tomando su estetoscopio dio unos pasos hacia Leo-¿Cómo te sientes? Has tenido una fiebre en las ultimas doce horas...

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieren conmigo?!-Grito volviendo a forcejear pero más brutalmente con las amarras.

-Cálmate Leo, no queremos hacerte daño. Somos tus hermanos, somos tu familia. Shredder te lavo el cerebro y modifico tus memorias para que lucharás contra nuestra. Pero ahora estarás mejor...

-¡Cállate!-Exclamo Leo viendo con ojos fríos a Donnie-Deja de decir mentiras. Sé quién soy y mi padre jamás me haría daño-En eso la rata gigante se acerco a él-No te me acerques maldito roedor-Mascullo intentando de moverse de donde estaba, pero sus amarras seguían sin inmutarse ante sus intentos.

Splinter algo dolido por lo dicho tomo aire lentamente y continuo acercándose a Leo-Hijo mío. Por largo meses te creímos perdido, pero ahora aquí estas. Juntos de nuevo. Pero no te preocupes que tu hermano Donatello encontrará una manera de recuperar tus recuerdos y que regreses a quien una vez fuiste-Leonardo comenzó a reír ante eso-¿Leonardo?

-Lo único que quieren es tenerme con aliado. Y no me llames hijo. Oroku Saki es mi padre, él me ha cuidado desde el principio y no tengo hermanos. Sé que intentan confundirme, pero no lograrán nada con todo esto. Ahora quiero que me suelten y me lleven donde mi maestro-Replico esbozando una leve sonrisa de ironía-¿Que paso con mi maestro Tiger Claw?-Dijo cuando noto que sus enemigos desviaban la mirada y el que hablo primero con él lloraba en el hombro de la otra tortuga de morado. Realmente no le interesaba todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo alrededor de él, lo único que quería era largarse de allí y buscar a su maestro. Si ellos lo habían capturado, entonces debían de haberle hecho algo a Tiger Claw. Volvió a mover sus muñecas para soltar el amarre, y esta vez las sintió menos apretadas que antes. Bueno, sus muñecas estaban sangrando por tanto forcejeo, así que con la humedad que creaba la sangre había causado que las amarras de cuero comenzaran a ceder. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y de esa manera escaparía de sus enemigos.

Splinter miro a Leonardo, los ojos que una vez mostraron amor y preocupación por ellos, ahora estaban fríos y completamente desprovistos de amor. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que dos de sus hermanos menores estuvieran llorando a unos pocos metros de él o que Raphael parecía a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente.

-Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. Salgan de aquí, quiero hablar con Leonardo a solas-Dijo sin moverse de donde estaba. Los tres ninjas lo miraron, Mikey intentaba aminorar el flujo de sus lagrimas que seguían cayendo como cascada por sus mejillas, Donnie se seco sus ojos pero un par de lagrimas mas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras Raph apretaba los puños y asentía lentamente. Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo con Leonardo. Splinter miro a su hijo mayor y se acerco mas a él hasta poder sentarse a su lado. El ninja de negro lo miro con repugnancia en el rostro y desvió la mirada a la pared-Leonardo. Sé que te es difícil de entender en este momento lo que está pasando, porque te trajimos a este sitio...porque te hablamos como si te conociéramos de toda la vida-Hizo una pausa para ver si sus palabras causaban una reacción. Al no ver ni una sola, prosiguió-Por casi un año te dimos perdido en el caos de la invasión. Te creímos muerto hasta que apareciste frente a nosotros, vivo y completo. Tus hermanos te necesitan, yo te necesito. Te amamos más de lo que crees, lo que Oroku Saki te ha dicho no es cierto. Él no es tu padre, él te secuestro y uso a su favor manipulando tus recuerdos. Él uso tecnología Kraang para modificar tus recuerdos, pero sé que en alguna parte de tu cabeza estos yacen escondidos. Solo debes de buscar y sabrás la verdad-Miro el rostro de Leonardo, pero parecía que lo que estaba diciendo no estaba sirviendo. Su hijo no daba señales de aceptar sus palabras y de siquiera creer en ellas. Suspirando acaricio el brazo de su hijo, pero fue como colocarle algo caliente ya que Leonardo intento alejarse de él.

-No importa lo que digas maldita rata. Sé quién soy y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer-La voz fría de Leonardo le respondió-Ahora lárgate como lo hicieron esos bastardos de ninjas que tienes y déjame en paz-Mascullo con odio en su voz el joven ninja. Splinter cerró un momento los ojos, poniéndose de pie se alejo de la cama. Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al sentir que aquel hijo que tanto lo respetaba no se encontraba en el hijo que tenía en esa habitación. Shredder había causado más daño de lo que había pensado y tenía que pensar en otro método de alcanzar al Leonardo que él crio y eliminar a ese Leonardo que Oroku Saki creo. Y algo le decía que no sería algo fácil de lograr.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Donatello quien lo estaba esperando afuera. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué pasaría si usáramos a Tiger Claw para convencer a Leo para hacerle algunas pruebas?-Pregunto sabiendo cual sería la respuesta a tal pregunta.

-No confió en él. Y mientras no de señales de que es de confianza no quiero que le hablen, ni que se le acerquen. Los quiero lejos de ese tigre, solo le pueden llevar los alimentos que requiere y los quiero de regreso en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Entendido?-Dijo con seriedad Splinter aun sintiendo el efecto del desprecio que Leonardo mostro hacia él.

Donatello asintió y tomando aire se marcho a revisar de nuevo la sangre de Miwa, quien estaba durmiendo en la parte del frente del local en un sofá algo antiguo. Pero por su mente planes y nuevas formas de acercarse a Tiger Claw daban vueltas intentando de saber de qué forma podrían usar a ese tigre para lograr que su hermano mayor confiará en ellos y de esa manera encontrar una método de solucionar el problema de su memoria modificada. Splinter solo había aceptado que Tiger Claw estuviera en su provisoria guarida para ver si podía ser de utilidad con Leonardo, pero no que estuviera cerca de Leo. Quería información de lo que le hicieron al joven líder, pero encerrado y encadenado, de esa manera no podría huir de ese sitio. Pero para Donnie era una ventaja tener a Tiger Claw allí. Aunque su padre no le permitiera acercarse, podría sacarle información mientras le llevará las comidas. Solo tendría que tener cuidado que su padre no lo escuchara ni lo descubriera. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano y tenía que ser pronto. No soportaba ver a Leo actuar de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. Ese no era su hermano, mas parecía una maquina fría y sin sentimientos por nada ni nadie.

-¿Donnie?-La voz de Miwa sonó desde la entrada de la cocina. Donnie volteo a verla intentando de no verse deprimido-¿Cómo esta Leo?-Pregunto con una mano sobre su herida. Esta estaba sanando bastante bien, pero debía limitar su movimiento, por al menos un par de semanas más.

-Sigue sin reconocernos y piensa que Shredder es su padre-Contesto caminando hacia ella-Y tu deberías estar acostada. Sé que sanas mas rápido por la mutación, pero no debes esforzarte demasiado, cuando tu herida aun no sana como debe. Ven, te llevo al sofá para que descanses. Te inyectare un leve sedante con unos analgésicos para que puedas descansar bien. Recuerda que debes descansar bien si quieres recuperarte pronto-Reprendió colocándole una mano en la espalda para llevarla al sofá donde podía descansar mejor. Ya no sentía extraño el tener a Miwa por allí y verla de vez en cuando. Después de todo era su hermana mayor.

Miwa sonrió-Comienzo a sentir como tus otros hermanos se sienten cuando ellos están a tu cargo-Comento llegando al sofá y sentándose con un leve quejido.

-También somos tus hermanos Miwa. Desde ahora en adelante siempre serás familia-La joven sonrió mientras Donnie le inyectaba un leve sedante con unos analgésicos. Así descansaría sin dolor alguno, ya que con el rostro pálido que tenia y la respiración algo acelerada eran claros indicadores de que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien.

-Te veré después... hermano-Susurro Miwa cerrando los ojos al tiempo que Donnie la acomodaba mejor en el sofá. Colocándole una frazada encima, suspiro. Habían conseguido un miembro más en la familia, pero aun sentía que a pesar de tener a Leo allí con ellos. Continuaba muy lejos de su alcance. Tenía que encontrar una manera de recuperar a Leo. Mirando la hora preparo la bandeja con el alimento para Tiger Claw y dirigiéndose hacia la prisión del mutante comenzó a pensar en que tenía que hacer para lograr un avance con Leo a través de la ayuda de Tiger Claw. Pero sin levantar sospechas de parte de su padre.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro de Leo con su familia? Las cosas se van a poner bastante feas para los chicos...Pero no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo. Amo leer lo que piensan y además me levantan el animo...Nos estaremos leyendo después.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Espera

_**Hola mis lectores y lectoras. Aquí está el capítulo nueve de La Oscuridad de la Mente que espero les guste. No se olviden de sus reviews...me alegran el día y me ayudan a seguir con esto.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus creadores y de Nickelodeon...que déjenme decirles no me gusta lo que están haciendo con ellos...¿¡Raph besando a Mona!? Totalmente imperdonable...Odio a Mona...y me está fastidiando completamente esta serie. No sé lo que ustedes piensen, pero no me hacen feliz con esto.**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Espera.**_

Tiger Claw vio entrar de nuevo a la tortuga de mascara morada, quien llevaba la bandeja con su cena. Podía notar humedad alrededor de la máscara que cubría sus ojos. Al parecer las cosas no estaba bien con las tortugas o posiblemente Leonardo había despertado y ellos se habían enterado que el Leonardo que una vez conocieron, no es el mismo que ahora ven.

-¿Cómo estas chico?-Pregunto intentando de hacer conversación para saber exactamente que estaba sucediendo con su protegido. Realmente necesitaba saber de Leonardo. Y el estar allí encerrado, alejado de todo, no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo a no pensar en que podría suceder si Shredder se da cuenta de lo que paso y comienza a buscarlos o los tacha como traidores.

Donnie lo quedo mirando unos segundos, tomado de improvisto por la pregunta de su enemigo. Además, aun seguía pensando en que decir para que Tiger Claw lo ayudará con su hermano mayor. Colocando la bandeja a los pies del mutante se aclaro la garganta. Se quedo arrodillado frente a Tiger Claw.

-¿Sabes exactamente que le hicieron a Leo para modificarle la memoria?-Pregunto en tono bajo para que Splinter no lo escuchará.

-Estuvo por unos meses bajo la supervisión de Stockman quien usando una maquina de los Kraangs modifico la memoria de Leonardo con cosas que Shredder quería. No funciono por completo y hubo un error en el proceso. Por eso los Kraangs se lo llevaron unas semanas atrás y cuando lo fui a buscar, estuvo inconsciente por unos dos días con una fiebre alta y cuando despertó ya no era el mismo de antes. No sé que le hicieron, pero es una especie de capsula con un liquido muy extraño donde lo colocaron para hacer el cambio de toda la memoria que tenia de ustedes. Lo único que puedo decir es que si los Kraangs lo hicieron, entonces los Kraangs pueden deshacerlo-Explico en voz baja, sabiendo que el chico no quería que fueran oídos por los otros-¿Cómo esta Leonardo?

-La fiebre que tenia desapareció, pero su personalidad no es la misma que nosotros conocíamos. Es frío, no le importa nada. Aunque si pregunto por ti...-Donnie miro por sobre su hombro a la puerta que los separaba de los demás-Intentaré de hablar con Sensei y ver si podemos sacarte de aquí para que hables con Leo y le digas que nosotros no queremos hacerle daño. Que solo queremos ayudarlo-Dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie. Se escuchaban pasos fuera de la habitación-Cuando venga a dejarte la otra comida te diré como las cosas salieron. Pero si mi suposición es cierta, y realmente quieres ayudar a Leo, entonces te ayudaré a que mi maestro nos permita sacarte de aquí para que hables con mi hermano y nos ayude a que regrese una vez más a ser el mismo de antes-Se alejo del mutante y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Leonardo miro alrededor. Estaba una vez solo pero esta vez con la mente más clara y las amarras en sus muñecas se habían soltado gracias a sus muchos intentos y la sangre causado por la fricción con el cuero. Sacando sus manos, se sentó en la cama y deshizo las amarras sobre sus tobillos. Una vez liberado de todo, se levanto de la cama pero se volvió a sentar cuando un mareo causo que la habitación diera vueltas alrededor de él. Pestañeando, respiro hondo. Tenía que encontrar a Tiger Claw y regresar con su padre. Sabía que para ahora, Shredder debía de saber que los tenían prisioneros y jamás perdonaría que los hubieran llevados tan fácilmente. Él mismo se sentía humillado de haber caído primero cuando se encontró con las tortugas. Su error le había costado bastante caro.

-Esos bastardos-Mascullo ya cuando se sintió mejor. Poniéndose de pie esbozo una sonrisa fría. Los Hamato pagarían caro su osadía de haberlo drogado y tomado como prisionero, para luego mentirle y hacerle dudar de las intenciones de su padre y sobre todo por haberle dicho todo lo que escucho-Hermanos de esos mierdas. Jamás-Miro alrededor buscando algún tipo de arma o sus katanas. Pero no vio nada que le pudiera servir. Realmente debía encontrar algo rápido para escapar de allí y si podía matar a ese clan, como era su misión principal.

-¿Tú crees que Leo recuerde con esas fotos?-La voz del menor del clan Hamato le llego desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Es una prueba que él no puede negar-Otra voz sonó-O tendremos que pedirle a April si puede usar sus poderes síquicos en él y ver si es capaz de que los recuerdos de nuestro Leo retorne-Era el ninja de rojo por el acento arrastrado de sus palabras.

 _¿Fotos?_ Pensó Leo sin comprender de que hablaban _¿Síquica? Estos están locos si creen que voy a caer en sus trampas._ Sus ojos dieron con el sistema de ventilación de la habitación. El tamaño de ducto era suficiente para que él pudiera entrar, pero también los otros serian capaces de hacerlo. Primero debía ganar algo de tiempo para entrar allí y buscar a Tiger Claw para luego escapar de ese sitio. Colocando la única silla de la habitación debajo de la manilla de la puerta. Abrió el ducto de ventilación e ingreso. Arrastrándose rápido por ese pequeño e incomodo sitio. Había ruido provenientes de la habitación donde se despertó, apurando el avance se encontró con que el ducto se dividía en dos el camino. Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo mirar por sobre su hombro. El menor de los Hamato se acercaba rápidamente a él. Al ser el más pequeño era capaz de moverse mas rápido de lo que él era capaz.

-Maldición-Mascullo. Se estaba cansando de todas las molestias que esos Hamato le estaban causando. Primero lo drogan, lo secuestran, mienten e intentan engañarlo. Y ahora lo persiguen por ese pequeño ducto cuando lo único que quería era irse de allí con su maestro.

-¡Leo!-Grito el ninja de naranja a pocos metros de donde Leo estaba. Leo se movió mas rápido tomando el ducto de su costado derecho, pero realmente no sabía dónde estaba yendo. Al final salió por el primer ducto que encontró y para su mala suerte fue justo en frente de la vieja rata.

-Esto no puede ser peor-Farfullo apretando los puños. Sus muñecas seguían sangrando, pero de una manera más lenta, sus tobillos no estaban tan heridos como lo estaban sus muñecas, pero nada de eso lo detendría de pelear si tenía que hacerlo. Además aprovecharía de cumplir con su misión y ganar el respeto de su padre y de sus secuaces.

Moviéndose a un lado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el ninja de naranja saldría por el ducto y podría atacarlo considerando que su atención estaba dirigida a otros, miro a Splinter. Necesitaba sus katanas y una forma de librarse de los Hamato de una vez por todas. Había una muchacha de cabellos rojos en una esquina de la habitación con otro chico de cabellos negros y un gran espacio en medio de sus dientes. No sabía quiénes eran, pero si estaban con los Hamato, solo significaba que eran enemigos. Escucho pasos rápidos y de pronto el ninja de rojo con el de morado entraron a la habitación con sus armas en manos. El ninja de naranjo no tardo en salir del ducto y se posiciono a un lado de sus dos hermanos. En la puerta la otra joven que había visto anteriormente lo miraba con un rostro de profunda tristeza.

¿Qué hago? Pensó buscando una estrategia de atacar a todos para escapar de allí rápido. Pero no tenía armas y estaba solo en contra de siete. Tres de los cuales...no eran cinco al ver que la chica de cabellos rojos sacaba una especie de abanico de acero. Una arma de una kunoishi y el otro chico sacaba unos bates hockey. La vieja rata se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Leonardo, no queremos hacerte daño-Comenzó a decir Splinter-Eres parte de nuestra familia y te amamos-Leonardo miro a Splinter con un gesto de odio en su rostro-Por favor, hijo mío. Eres el mayor de tus hermanos, eres un líder, eres un hijo, y eres alguien muy importante para nosotros. No queremos perderte ahora que estas con nosotros tras un año sin ti...

-Es lo único que saben hacer-Murmuro Leo viendo a los ojos de Splinter-¡Mentir!-Grito sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Hijo, por favor. No te mentimos. Te amamos y queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes...

-¡Cállate!-Volvió a gritar mirando a todos los de la habitación-No sé que pretenden. Pero sé que son mis enemigos-Respiro hondo-Ahora déjenme ir y les prometo que les daré tiempo para prepararse. Una semana y nada más. No los atacaré, no los lastimaré siempre y cuando me digan donde esta mi maestro-Ese era su mejor estrategia. No podía pelear con todos ellos armados y él desarmado. No podía pelear bien ahora que su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler...Miro a los tres ninjas...idénticos a él...esos ojos verdes intensos...esos ojos celeste cielo inocentes...esos ojos cafés rojizos que lo miraban con cautela y a la vez una emoción que no reconocía.

-Por favor Leo. Eres nuestro hermano mayor...nuestro líder intrépido. ...-El de ojos verdes dijo con su típico tono de voz. Pero esas solas palabras causaron que su cabeza comenzara a doler de forma terrible. Se tambaleo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Imágenes comenzaron a surgir de forma rápida y que causaba un dolor tan intenso que sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban. No podía dejar que su conciencia lo abandonara...pero esos recuerdos... _¿Recuerdos?_ Pensó letárgicamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y se sintió caer de costado. Pero antes de dar contra el suelo, y antes de que perdiera el sentido. Unas manos firmes lo sujetaron y la oscuridad lo cubrió como una mullida manta.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mikey al ver como Raph sujetaba a un inconsciente Leo contra su plastrón.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que saber que fue lo que le hicieron. Pareció que algo lo estaba lastimando...o tal vez estaba recordando cosas. De todas maneras debemos llevarlo de regreso a la habitación donde lo teníamos y cambiar las amarras mientras le curó sus muñecas-Explico el ninja de morado revisando los signos vitales de su hermano mayor. Eran algo acelerados, pero estables. Su respiración era normal, solo podía notar un ligero cambio en la temperatura. La fiebre que había tenido antes y que había desaparecido horas atrás, estaba de regreso. Raph lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo con un cuidado que por lo general nunca mostraba, a la habitación que le habían cedido para tenerlo allí y recuperar sus memorias de su verdadera familia.

Leo podía sentir como imágenes surgían con fuerzas en su mente. Imágenes que iban tomando forma y movimiento...y que tenían sonidos...sonidos que antes había escuchado y que eran tan familiares para él...¿Pero porqué?...Sin poder decidir qué hacer, su propia mente tomo la decisión y se sintió hundir cada vez más dentro de un recuerdo que no sabía porque poseía.

 _'-Vamos Leo...-Se quejo un pequeño ninja de rojo mirando a su hermano mayor desde el otro lado de un túnel que tenía un profundo agujero en medio-No seas miedoso-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de burla a su hermano mayor._

 _-No tengo miedo, solo estoy viendo mis opciones y como puedo pasar por allí sin causar un derrumbe del terreno-Replico mirando hacia el interior del túnel con un aire de inseguridad-Esta bastante húmedo, tienes suerte de que aguantará tu peso-Murmuro arrodillándose para colocar su mano sobre el terreno._

 _Raphael vio como un poco del terreno cedía ante la mano de Leo. Si, realmente tenia suerte el haber pasado por ese agujero sin caer en su interior. Leo se puso de pie y dando unos pasos bastante mesurados hacia atrás, comenzó a correr hacia Raph. Al llegar al punto donde el terreno era más estable, se impulso hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Dando unos giros en el aire, cayó con elegancia frente a su hermano menor._

 _-Presumido-Mascullo Raph dándole la espalda y continuo caminando sin prestar mayor atención al suelo. Pero cuando sintió que su pie derecho se hundía un poco, bajo la vista y para su horror otro agujero se abrió en el humedeció y débil piso. Raph se sintió caer, pero unas manos lo rodearon y abriendo los ojos se encontró con que Leo había saltado con él y lo tenía firmemente sujeto. Sus manos rodeaban el torso y la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Raph no entendía que estaba haciendo Leo o porque salto con él cuando podía haberse salvado de donde fuera caerían. Realmente era bastante larga la caída, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Leo y rodeo con sus brazos a su hermano, sabiendo que morirían en esa caída. Pero de pronto sintió que Leo movía una mano y segundos después la caída se detuvo. Leo dio unos suaves gemidos, pero no soltó el fierro que sobresalía de la pared del agujero donde se encontraban. Y su mano que tenia sujeta al torso de Raph, descendió a la cintura de Raph donde lo agarro mas fuerte-...¿Leo?...-La voz media quebrada de Raph saco a Leo de sus pensamientos-¿Estás bien?...-Raph no podía ver bien que había pasado para que la caída se detuviera, pero fuera lo que fuera podía sentir el cuerpo de su hermano temblar en contra del suyo._

 _Leo tomo aire. Su brazo derecho, el cual sujetaba el fierro, le dolía terriblemente. Pero no podía decir nada sobre eso. En ese momento era importante llamar por ayuda-Saca el comunicador de Donnie-Dijo con la voz firme. El comunicador lo usaban cuando salían a buscar provisiones en las alcantarillas y solo servía por si sucedía algo y necesitaban apoyo-Dile que rastreen el comunicador y que nos vengan a buscar. Dile que estamos en un agujero a unos cien metros al este del ducto principal...-Leo cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Su brazo le estaba comenzando a doler aun mas._

 _Raph hizo lo que Leo le dijo. Aunque solo se llevaban por unos pocos meses, Leo siempre era el que actuaba de una forma madura. Tomando decisiones y siendo quien se sacrificaba para protegerlos. Justo como lo había hecho. Nunca lo había visto temeroso de algo y nunca lloraba por nada. Una vez que guardo el comunicador, intento moverse para ayudar a Leo a sujetarse. El temblor que sentía del cuerpo de Leo se había incrementado y podía sentir como el corazón de su hermano latía rápidamente, como su respiración estaba más agitada._

 _-¿Leo?-Volvió a preguntar Raph-Deja de ser testarudo y dime donde te duele-Pidió mientras intentaba moverse para ayudar a afirmarse del fierro que Leo sujetaba, para ayudarlo a liberar un poco de su peso de encima._

 _-No te muevas...-Susurro el ninja de azul apretando los dientes con fuerzas. Su hombro se sentía raro y un entumecimiento comenzaba a extenderse por todo su brazo._

 _-Deja de ser el líder intrépido y dime que tienes-Pidió con vehemencia Raph al notar como Leo temblaba más fuertemente en contra de él. Leo no respondió, unos pasos sobre ellos los alertaron y subiendo la vista se encontraron con su maestro y sus dos hermanos menores. Splinter les lanzo una cuerda con la que Raph usando sus manos que estaban libres, gracias a que Leo jamás soltó su agarre de él. Amarro la cuerda alrededor de ellos._

 _-Cuando estén listos los subiré, hijos míos. Mantengan la calma-indico Splinter observando lo que Raphael hacia.-¿Están listos?-Pregunto viendo como Raph asentía, comenzó a subirlos. Leo soltó el fierro y desplomo todo su peso sobre Raphael quien lo miro con rostro preocupado. Pero prefirió no decir nada, no hasta que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Splinter comenzó a subirlos con lentitud, hasta que llegaron arriba. Splinter los tomo con rapidez para alejarlos del agujero-¿Están bien?-Pregunto viendo a ambos ninjas con preocupación. Raph asintió, algo avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo inestable del suelo. Leonardo se sujeto su hombro derecho con gesto de dolor-¿Leonardo?..._

 _-Duele...duele mucho...-Musito con los ojos apretados con fuerzas y temblando descontroladamente. Splinter se arrodillo a su lado y le reviso el hombro. Todo el esfuerzo de sujetar a ambos había causado que su hombro se dislocará. Y por el color negruzco que comenzaba a aparecer alrededor, los tendones y músculos tuvieron que haber sido lastimados. El maestro tomo a Leo en brazos y mirando a sus otros hijos les indico que comenzaran a moverse rumbo a la guarida una vez más._

 _Todo el camino a la guarida, Leo no abrió los ojos y con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, dejo que lo guiara a su habitación. Acostándolo en la cama, Splinter le tuvo que poner el hombro en su posición correcta, haciendo que Leo diera un grito de dolor que causo que Raph apretara sus manos con furia. Por su culpa Leo había salido lastimado y ahora sufría por eso. Pasadas unas horas, donde Leo se quedo viendo el techo de su habitación. Su brazo en una cabestrillo, y sintiéndose adormilado gracias a los medicamentos que su padre le había dado. Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría y Raph apareció en la entrada._

 _-¿Leo?-Su hermano sonaba pequeño e inseguro._

 _-Entra, no estoy dormido-Respondió sentándose con lentitud en su cama. Raphael entro a la habitación y cerrando la puerta se quedo viendo a Leo con los ojos llorosos._

 _-Lo siento...siento mucho que por mi culpa estés fuera de los entrenamientos y estancado aquí...fui un tonto...lo siento mucho...-Raph murmuro entre lagrimas. Leo sonrió, siempre su hermano se culpaba por cosas en las que no tenía el control._

 _-No pasa nada-Dijo Leo esbozando una cansada sonrisa-Tuve que darme cuenta del mal terreno que estábamos pisando...si me hubiera dado cuenta bien de eso, nada malo hubiera pasado. Así que no te culpes. Eres mi hermanito y te quiero por eso..._

 _Raphael sonrió con los ojos llorosos-Eres un intrépido y sé que padre te nombrará líder algún día...y entonces serás un líder intrépido, pero nuestro-Leo lo quedo mirando. Su hermano estaba intentando de animarlo-Te quiero Leo-Susurro sonrojándose el ninja de rojo._

 _-Lo sé. Yo igual te quiero hermanito-Leo respondió pestañeando lentamente. Se sentía mas adormilado que antes-Me gusta que me digas intrépido...mi impulsivo hermano menor...-Leo volvió a recostarse sintiéndose caer de nuevo en el sueño que las pastillas ocasionaban. Pero antes de quedarse dormido, sintió como un costado de la cama se hundía y las manos de su hermano lo rodearon.'_

Raph quien estaba sentado al lado de Leo, escucho como su hermano murmuraba unas palabras que había escuchado cuando era pequeño y había nombrado a Leo como el intrépido. Acercándose a su hermano lo quedo viendo fijamente. El rostro del ninja de negro lucia como si estuviera sufriendo mucho dolor...

-¿Leo? ¿Me escuchas?-Pregunto tentativamente. Pero Leo no respondió y continuo inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso Raph?-La voz de Donnie llego desde la puerta. Raph volteo a verlo, pero no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido-¿Leo dijo algo?

-Estaba murmurando sobre una conversación que tuvimos cuando éramos pequeños...¿Estará recordando algo?-Los ojos de Raph mostraban un brillo de esperanza que Donnie creyó, había desaparecido cuando vieron lo diferente que su hermano lucia.

-Creó que sus recuerdos no están completamente idos como pensamos. Posiblemente los Kraangs le hicieron algo que los bloqueo y los sustituyo por otros-Comento con una mano sobre su mentón-Si pudiéramos obtener lo que usaron y poner a Leo en el, estoy seguro que recuperaríamos a nuestro hermano-Miro alrededor-Pero el único que nos puede ayudar es Tiger Claw y Splinter no quiere que hablemos con él-Agrego en voz baja solo para que Raph lo escuchara.

-Al diablo con lo que Splinter quiere. Desde hace días no está actuando como debería. Si tenemos una posibilidad de que el Leo que conocemos regrese, lo haremos-Raph lo miro con seriedad-Ve a hablar. Yo mantendré la guardia en Leo...

-¿Chicos?-La voz de April lo saco de su conversación. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, un poco molestos por la interrupción-Siento molestar, pero estoy percibiendo unas señales provenientes de Leo-Dijo acercándose a ellos. Colocando sus manos a unos centímetros de Leo, comenzó a pasar sus manos por sobre Leo, sin tocarlo. Al llegar al brazo derecho del chico, April se detuvo-Leo tiene algo electrónico allí. Algo con tecnología Kraang-Comento dando unos pasos hacia el lado para darle paso a Donnie quien ya tenía un pequeño escáner en sus manos, el cual había sacado de una caja que mantenía en esa habitación.

Colocando el escáner en el brazo de su hermano, pudo notar una cosa pequeña que estaba al interior del brazo de Leo -Es cierto, parece un rastreador-Farfullo molesto al no percatarse antes-Tendré que sacarlo, para que un ratón se lo lleve lejos de aquí, por si estaba siguiendo la señal-Salió un momento de la habitación dejando a April con Raph allí.

April lucia algo incomoda-Creo que por fin pude hacer algo útil por Leo-Susurro observando el rostro de quien había pensado jamás volvería a ver.

-Lo único que falta es que Leo recupere sus recuerdos y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes-Raph no miro a April. En realidad no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro inconsciente de Leo. Realmente había extrañado mucho a su hermano mayor y estaba contento de que todo lo que ese ciervo le dijo fue cierto.

Miwa los escucho desde el pasillo. Saber que Leo estaba allí, era bueno para la familia. Pero no podía olvidar el rostro de Leo cuando intento matarla días atrás. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una manos sobre su herida, se dirigió al sofá. Estaba contenta de que Leo estaría mejor con su verdadera familia, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que ella se había unido de forma definitiva a la familia. Siempre y cuando todo regresará a la normalidad.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo que realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar escribiendo y me motivan a seguir con las historias. Nos leemos después y no se olviden de sus reviews.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos en el Caos

_**Bueno queridas (os) lectoras (res). A causa de que por unos días no estaré por irme de vacaciones a la playa, escapando del calor infernal que hace. No tendré tiempo para escribir ni revisar mi correo o el fanfiction. Pero este fin de semana responderé a todos y todas aquellas personas que me dejen un review. Ustedes saben que es lo que motiva a escribir mas rápido las historias. Y gracias a todas y todos quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ninguna de las tortugas ni sus personas me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus creadores y de Nickelodeon...Los cuales hacen puros desastres con la serie.**_

 **Chapter 10: Recuerdos en el Caos.**

Splinter viendo como la atención de sus hijos estaba en Leonardo. Aprovecho la oportunidad de ir a hablar con Tiger Claw. En silencio y evitando encontrarse con alguno de los adolescentes inquietos con los que estaba rodeado. Abrió la puerta de donde tenían al tigre y cerró la puerta, dándole la espalda a su enemigo.

-Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que le hicieron a mi hijo-Dijo sin dudar y sin perder el tiempo. Era lo único que quería saber-¿Qué ha estado haciendo Leonardo durante todo este tiempo? ¿No ha manchado sus manos con sangre inocente?-Sentía miedo de que una vez que recuperaran a Leonardo, tendrían que lidiar con traumas sobre el año en que vivió con Shredder.

Tiger Claw se quedo viendo unos segundos a Splinter. No había pensado que iría a verlo mientras estuviera allí. Después de todo durante la última pelea había logrado tener una gran ventaja de su parte hasta que todo se salió de su control. Pero ahora viendo la preocupación manando de él, no sabía que decir. Leonardo no había matado a nadie dado que él lo detenía justo antes de que lo hiciera. Pero eso no quería decir que el sentimiento de matar a alguien no existía en el chico. Además el sentimiento de protección que había crecido dentro de él durante el tiempo que paso al lado del ninja le hacía sentir celos en contra de Splinter. Era extraño, según su parecer. Después de todo, la última vez que había sentido esa clase de sentimiento, que había encontrado banal en todo el tiempo que había estado solo, solo había sido con su mujer.

-No. Él no mato a nadie-Respondió tras un breve silencio-Pero el sentimiento de matar ya existe en él...todo lo que se le ha hecho ha causado un gran cambio en el hijo que una vez conociste. Y no sé si una vez que logren hacerlo recordar su verdadera vida, sea el mismo que criaste...ahora es más parecido a mí que a ti-Tiger Claw levanto la vista hacia Splinter intentando de verlo directo a los ojos-Es mas mío que tuyo. No estoy aquí por ustedes, estoy aquí por él. Quiero verlo como lo vi cuando abrió sus ojos tras unos largos meses en coma-Splinter lo quedo mirando-Sí, así es. Leonardo estuvo a punto de morir por el ataque que sufrió durante la invasión. Sus heridas eran demasiado serias y costo que se recuperará. Y me costó hacerlo sanar de su pierna herida. Leonardo una vez fue tu hijo, pero ahora es mi hijo-Ante esto Splinter lo quedo mirando con furia-No estuviste allí todo ese tiempo, no has estado con él cuando Shredder lo ha mandado a llamar y lo trata mal. No has estado oyendo sus gritos de dolor cuando lo han llevado al laboratorio a sus pruebas. Yo he estado allí y es gracias a mi que no lo han lastimado más de lo que ya una vez estuvo. Leonardo es mío. Solo mío y nadie me separara de él Te guste o no-Tiger Claw no tenía pensado separarse de Leo una vez que este recuperara sus recuerdos. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que era muy posible que no pudiera recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Los trabajos que Baxter y los Kraang hicieron en el chico eran tan profundos que muchos de sus recuerdos fueron eliminados. Había leído el informe de Stockman y aunque no había sido exitoso al cien por ciento. Había logrado eliminar de forma definitiva un sesenta por ciento de los recuerdos del chico y esos recuerdos jamás regresarían. Lo que el chico podía recordar de su vida como un Hamato solo sería un mínimo porcentaje y solo sería una sombra de quien ellos conocieron. Por eso, el que mejor lo conocía en ese momento era él y nadie más.

Splinter lucia lívido. Sus ojos abiertos de manera exagerada mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Lo que el tigre le había dicho dolía enormemente. ¿Cómo era posible que el Leonardo que él crío desde bebé ya no regresaría? ¿Cómo el joven líder que se preocupaba por sus hermanos y sus amigos ya no tendría los recuerdos que lo hacían quien era? No era posible. Su mente se negaba a creerlo. Cerrando los ojos unos momentos, los abrió lentamente.

-A pesar de lo que has dicho ¿Quién te asegura que te dejaremos acercarte a Leonardo cuando logremos hacerlo recordar?-Pregunto intentando de no sonar molesto. Lo cual era considerablemente difícil cuando su corazón latía a mil por horas en su pecho o cuando podía sentir la ira aumentando en su corazón.

Tiger Claw desvió la mirada-No importa lo que ustedes quieran. Leonardo decidirá por su propia cuenta a quien ir cuando lo necesite. Antes iba contigo, pero te aseguro que ya no será así. Para él soy su maestro. Aunque llame a Shredder padre, él sabe que yo me preocupo más por él que cualquiera-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Leonardo es el único que puede decidir y no dejara que nadie más decida por él-Sentencio apoyándose en contra de la pared y cerrando los ojos se acomodo mejor en el reducido espacio que lo tenían.

-Si quiero puedo ordenar a Donatello que te sede para que te lleven lejos de aquí. Después de todo no sabes dónde estamos y realmente no entiendo la razón de tenerte aquí. Eres nuestro enemigo y has mentido a Leonardo durante todo este tiempo. Deje que te mantuvieran aquí solo por simple curiosidad de que querían hacer contigo que pudiera ayudar a Leonardo, pero ahora que sé lo que tú sabes sobre Leonardo. No eres de utilidad-Splinter le dio la espalda-Le diré a Donatello que lo haga enseguida-Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escucho como Tiger Claw se movía de su lugar.

-No lo hagas. Si quieres que Leonardo confié en ustedes me tienes que permitir hablar con él. Leonardo confía en mi y puedo ayudarlo a que hable con ustedes e intenten ayudarlo con sus recuerdos-Tiger Claw no deseaba que lo alejarán de Leonardo, no cuando realmente le importaba el chico. No había pensado que se encariñaría tanto con ese ninja, cuando al principio había sentido que era una carga la que le daban.

Splinter bajo la vista al suelo-Muy bien, pero después que hables con él te irás de aquí-'A no ser que Leonardo pida lo contrario' Pensó abriendo la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para que los chicos comieran, sabía que Michelangelo debía de estar preparando algo, pero necesitaba distraerse de la conversación que había tenido con Tiger Claw. Miles de preguntas y dudas cruzaban su cabeza y no sabía que esperar de Leonardo considerando las circunstancias actuales.

Donnie entro a la habitación con un kit medico que tenía en casos como estos. Colocándolo a un lado de la cama donde descansaba Leo, miro a Raph y a April. No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer con ella allí-April, necesito que te quedes vigilando a Miwa. No ha estado descansando como corresponde con la herida que tiene y no deseo que contraiga una infección-Pidió mientras abría el kit y sacaba una jeringa y una botella con un liquido transparente de su interior. April suspirando resignada, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Crees que estarán rastreando a Leo?-Pregunto Raph viendo a Leo inconsciente en la cama.

-No sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme a nada en este momento-Rápidamente Donnie inyecto un sedante en su hermano y un agente anestésico en el área y tomando un bisturí corto en el sitio donde sabia estaba el rastreador. Una vez que lo ubico lo saco del interior de su hermano y pasándolo a Raph se dispuso a coserle la herida causada-Toma un ratón o una paloma y colócale el rastreador. Necesitamos hacerles pensar que Leo esta en movimiento si es que se están acercando a este escondite-Explico rápidamente mientras cerraba la herida. Raphael asintió. En menos de cinco minutos tenia a una paloma volando lejos de la pizzería, esperando que funcionará para distraer a Shredder y de esa manera no encontrará su guarida temporal.

Raphael tenía miedo. No deseaba perder de nuevo a Leo, pero su hermano no era el mismo que estaba viendo en esa cama. Lucia, hablaba y olía igual que Leonardo, pero la forma en que los trataba era totalmente diferente. Era como quien había tomando a su hermano y había puesto un sustituto en su lugar.

-Listo Donnie-Dijo cuando entro en la habitación. Donnie quien estaba terminando de vendar el brazo de Leo, asintió-¿Cómo esta Leo?

-Todo luce bien, pero no sé porque esta inconsciente-Respondió colocándole de nuevo las amarras, pero esta vez eran amarras dobles.

-Raphie...-Murmuro Leo en su estado de inconsciencia. Donnie y Raph se quedaron congelados al oír a su hermano murmurar el sobrenombre que usaban en Raph cuando niño.

-¿Estará soñando con nuestra infancia?-Susurro Raph viendo a Leo con atención.

-Estoy seguro de eso. Pero no sé que signifique...pero lo que sé es que tenemos que encontrar la maquina que usaron en Leo o la información de lo que le hicieron y ver si podemos restaurar sus recuerdos-Donnie miro hacia la puerta de la habitación-Necesito hablar con Tiger Claw y ver si nos puede ayudar a ingresar a la base de Kraang para obtener la información-Tomando aire guardo el frasco con el sedante y el anestésico-Pero Splinter no debe saber lo que haremos. No quiere que hablemos con Tiger Claw y yo siento que él es el único que nos puede ayudar a recuperar a Leo.

Raph asintió y regresando a su puesto anterior. Se sentó a esperar a que Leo despertará una vez más. Todo parecía una especia de deja vu y eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

 _'-Papá-Un pequeño Leonardo pregunto arrodillado al lado de su tercer hermano menor-¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?-Pregunto viendo como su maestro los miraba desde un lado del dojo._

 _Splinter sonrió-Desde hoy comenzaremos a practicar el ninjas. El arte ninja-Explico la rata con calma-Tienen cinco años y es hora de que comiencen con las cosas que los ayudará en el futuro. En los últimos dos años hemos practicado ciertos movimientos, pero no hemos avanzado más de lo que necesitan-Sus ojos dieron con los de Leo-Saben cómo meditar y canalizar su energía, pero eso es solo unas pocas cosas que les servirá. Pero deben unirlas con las artes que hoy comenzaran a aprende-Raphael miro a Leo quien se veía completamente concentrado en las palabras de su padre-Me llamarán Sensei o Maestro Splinter-Mikey quien para entonces carecía de concentración comenzó a molestar a Raph, aburrido de estar tanto tiempo sentado, sin jugar-¡Michelangelo!-Exclamo molesto Splinter mirando con severidad al pequeño con antifaz naranja-Pónganse de pie-Ordeno dando un golpe al piso. Los cuatro niños se pusieron de pie y miraron a Splinter con emoción-Vamos a comenzar con una serie de movimientos que tienen que ver con la agilidad que cada uno de ustedes muestran. Donatello serás con Michelangelo, Raphael tu con Leonardo. Tienen que seguir los pasos que le indicare y mientras lo hacen deben concentrarse. No quiero error alguno o podría alguien salir lastimado._

 _-Hai Sensei-Exclamaron los cuatro al unisonó._

 _Leonardo veía a Splinter con emoción. Cada movimiento lo hacía tal como su maestro les indicaba, Raphael algo molesto porque Leonardo lo hacía mejor que él, y él aún teniendo la ayuda de Leo, no lo podía hacer bien. Al final de la jornada de práctica, Raphael detuvo a Leo y lo empujo._

 _-Porque siempre quieres quedar bien con papá-Mascullo apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños. Leonardo lo quedo mirando sin comprender-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Papá te felicito más que a nosotros! ¡Te odio!-Con eso salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación donde salto a la cama y comenzó a llorar por todo. Leo siempre hacia todo bien, siempre era el único que Splinter lo llamaba aparte y el enseñaba cosas que a ellos no. No era justo, todos tenían la misma edad y podían hacer lo mismo que el otro._

 _Leonardo se quedo con la vista fija en el piso. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-No...quise...yo...no...porqué Raphie...dijo eso...me odia...él dijo que me odiaba...-Musito llevándose ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar con fuerzas. Splinter al ver a Raphael salir corriendo se acerco a donde las habitaciones estaban, pero al oír a Leonardo llorar en el dojo se dirigió donde su hijo mayor. Al entrar encontró al pequeño rodeado de Donatello y Michelangelo quienes le decían cosas que no llego a escuchar._

 _-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto arrodillándose al lado del pequeño Leonardo. Donnie con Mikey cruzaron una mirada._

 _-Raph le dijo que lo odiaba porque siempre intentaba hacer las cosas bien y porque lo felicito más que a nosotros-Respondió Donnie viendo como Leo seguía llorando-No sé porque le dijo eso, cuando usted nos felicito a todos por lo bien que lo hicimos...no entiendo porque Raphie le dijo eso...-Ahora parecía que el pequeño ninja de morado quería llorar también. Sus ojos cafés brillosos por las lagrimas. En cambio Mikey quien abrazaba a Leo lloraba sin importarle porque lloraba. Simplemente lloraba, mientras Leo con el rostro tapado por sus manos comenzaba a toser._

 _Splinter suspiro-Ven acá-Dijo tomando a Leonardo por la cintura lo tomo en brazos-Debes respirar. Vamos respira como yo lo hago-Pidió viendo como la tos seguía. Su pequeño hijo mayor era asmático y si seguía así terminaría teniendo un ataque-Donatello puedes ir por el inhalador de tu hermano-Ordeno dándole pequeñas palmadas al caparazón del ninja de azul. Donnie asintió y salió corriendo en busca del pequeño inhalador. Leo seguía llorando y tosiendo cada vez mas fuerte-Vamos Leonardo, escucha a tu padre y respira como yo lo hago-Leonardo hundió su rostro en el hombro de Splinter y comenzó a seguir la respiración lenta y calmada de su padre. Pero aunque el llanto se había detenido, la tos seguía. Sin dudas el comienzo de un ataque. Donatello arribo con el inhalador y entregándoselo a Splinter se puso a su lado-Acá vamos. Abre tu boca para que te de tu remedio. Luego de eso irás a descansar mientras converso con tu hermano Raphael-Dijo inhalando a Leo con el remedio contra el asma. Una vez que vio que su hijo respiraba mejor, lo llevo en brazos a su habitación donde lo acosto-Quédense con su hermano mientras converso con Raphael._

 _Donnie con Mikey asintieron. Leonardo ya dormía, cansado de tanto llorar y por el casi ataque que tuvo. Los dos menores se acomodaron alrededor de su hermano mayor y lo abrazaron. A pesar de estar dormido, Leo sonrió. Siempre podía sentir cuando sus hermanos estaban cerca de él._

 _Una hora después, Leo sintió como alguien más se acomodaba en su cama, a sus pies. Entre abriendo los ojos, se encontró con Raphael quien con los ojos rojos por el llanto lo miraba con rostro de pena. Esbozando una delicada sonrisa, Leo se sentó en la cama y dio una palmaditas a su costado derecho. Raphael se aproximo a su hermano mayor y hundió su rostro en el plastrón de Leo._

 _-Lo siento Leo-Susurro con la voz rasposa y con un tono más bajo de voz. Leo simplemente lo abrazo-No quise decirte eso...nunca pienso lo que digo...y...y...solo estaba celoso de que todo te saliera tan bien...solo con una explicación-Murmuro abrazando a Leo y acurrucándose a su lado-Te quiero Leo...no te odio..._

 _-Gracias...-Leo musito con voz débil por el casi ataque y el llanto de antes-Me alegra saber que no me odias. Te quiero mucho Raphie-Leo deposito un suave beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de su hermano de rojo. Ambos se recostaron en la cama. Mikey había sido cargado por Splinter y llevado a su habitación. Donnie se había marchado a su habitación para no molestar a Leo con sus movimientos mientras dormía. Así que Raph rodeo a Leo con sus manos y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Leo cerró los ojos. Por su parte Leo sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Raph, cerro sus ojos y tomando aire profundamente movió a su hermano más cerca, si eso era posible, hacia su cuerpo. Y con eso ambos pequeños se quedaron dormidos profundamente. '_

Leonardo abrió los ojos, sintiéndose completamente agotado y con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que le hubieran hecho explotar una bomba en su cerebro. Pestañeando lentamente, pensó en los dos sueños que había tenido. No entendía porque había soñado con las tortugas y esa rata gigante que los acompañaba. Dentro de él sabía que tenía que ver con él también, con una parte importante de su ser que no recordaba. Pero esos sueños ¿O tal vez recuerdos? no eran los que él tenía. Sus recuerdos con Shredder y los demás que trabajaban para él. Miro alrededor, estaba acostado nuevamente en esa habitación donde lo tenían antes. 'Así que no fue un sueño que me tienen prisionero' Pensó viendo que ahora tenía más amarras que lo mantenían firmemente sujeto a la cama.

-¿Leo?-Escucho la voz de la tortuga de rojo a su lado. Pestañeando confundido miro a Raphael-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie de donde estaba. Leonardo se sentía algo impresionado de no haber notado la presencia de esa tortuga cuando despertó.

-¿Cuándo me van a dejar ir de este maldito lugar?-Pregunto cansado con todo lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada y realmente necesitaba respuestas a lo que estaba pasando con su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de sueños o recuerdos, pero nada tenía sentido para él-Quiero ver a mi maestro-Murmuro desviando la mirada a la pared. Ver el rostro de esa tortuga de rojo, lo hacía sentir incomodo y un poco ¿Nostálgico?.

-Voy a buscar a Splinter...-Comenzó a decir Raphael pero cuando Leo volvió a mirarlo se detuvo-¿No es él a quien quieres ver?-Pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa

-Tiger Claw-Susurro cerrando un momento los ojos. Sentía un débil dolor en su brazo derecho. Bajando la vista se encontró con que tenía una venda alrededor de su brazo y unas manchas de sangre eran visibles a través de la blanca tela-¿Qué paso con mi brazo?

Raphael se mordió el labio inferior-Sufriste una cortada cuando te desmayaste unas horas atrás-Mintió el ninja de rojo dándole la espalda-Ya regreso...

Leonardo miro el caparazón de la tortuga mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de esta le hizo marear.

 _'-¡Raphie no!-Grito un Leonardo de unos ocho años mientras corriendo hacia su hermano quien jugando en los ductos del agua, cerca de donde se hacia el ciclo de tratamientos a las aguas salía volando al golpear un tubo de presión. La fuerza causo que fuera directo hacia una afilada pared con varias partes puntiagudas que sobresalían de ella._

 _Raphael dio un gruñido al azotarse en contra de esta y un dolor terrible que venía desde su caparazón le hizo dar un grito de dolor que resonó en el lugar. Leonardo corrió hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado, se dio cuenta que había trozos de caparazón en el suelo, a un lado de su hermano._

 _-No te muevas-Ordeno revisando el daño. Un largo corte atravesaba su plastrón en el lado izquierdo, casi llegando al hombro, su hombro tenía un corte profundo que empezaba a sangrar copiosamente y su caparazón tenía una parte que le faltaba. Los trozos de caparazón eran de esa parte. Palideciendo ante el daño se saco sus vendas que cubrían sus muñecas y vendo la herida de su hermano lo mejor que podía. Sus manos temblaban, pero necesitaba detener la sangre para que su hermano no perdiera tanto-Te heriste el caparazón, el plastrón y tu hombro. Creo que tendrás una gran cicatriz en esa parte-Comento viendo que su hermano respiraba agitadamente. Necesitaba llevar a Raph a la guarida para que su padre le hiciera la curación como era debido. Sacando el comunicador llamo a casa. Explicando todo, acomodo a Raph a su lado y con una mano sobre la herida comenzó a cantar la canción que a su hermano le gustaba. Era la canción de Metallica, Enter Sandman. A Raph siempre le gustaba las canciones fuertes para entrenar._

 _Splinter no tardo en llegar. Para entonces Raphael se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Splinter se encargo de atender la herida de Raphael bajo la atenta mirada de Leonardo. Una vez acabado, Leonardo se sentó al lado de su hermano a esperar a que despertara._

 _-¿Qué paso con Raph?-Mikey pregunto desde la entrada a la habitación de su hermano de rojo._

 _-Sufrió un accidente y su caparazón, plastrón y hombro resultaron heridos. Pero con descanso sanará-Contesto acariciando la cabeza de Raph con cariño._

 _-Lo siento-Musito Raphael entre abriendo los ojos-Debí hacerte caso hermano-Leonardo simplemente sonrió-Así que tendré una cicatriz a causa de eso-Dijo tocando levemente su hombro._

 _-Sí, y deberás permanecer en cama por unas buenas semanas hasta que mejores bien para que regreses a los entrenamientos-Leo ladeo la cabeza- Y espero que dejes de asustarme como lo hiciste-Mascullo entre dientes el ninja de azul._

 _Raph le dirigió una media sonrisa-Tu también haces lo mismo conmigo...pero no prometo nada...-Los ojos de Raphael se fueron cerrando. Splinter le había dado una inyección con analgésicos y antibióticos para el dolor y la posible infección que podría tener por esa herida._

 _-Descansa. No me moveré de tu lado hasta que estés bien-Leonardo susurro viendo como su hermano se quedaba dormido-Te quiero Raphie-Le dio un leve beso en la frente y tomándole de la mano se recostó a su lado, tal como lo había hecho Raph cuando él estuvo herido tiempo atrás. '_

-¿Leo?-Raphael pregunto notando el rostro de su hermano y sus ojos los cuales se veían idos, como si su hermano estuviera en otro plano en ese momento.

-Raphie...-El ninja de negro pronuncio llevándose una mano a su cabeza-¿Porqué tengo recuerdos de ti?-Pregunto levantando la vista hacia Raphael. El ninja de rojo parpadeo confundido-Responde...tu...esa cicatriz...en donde el agua se procesa...tu golpeaste un tubo y este te lanzo hacia la pared...la golpeaste con fuerzas y unos fierros o algo que salían de la pared te hirieron en el plastrón...tu hombro y tu caparazón...llamé a Splinter...y...-Raphael lo miro con una sonrisa. Recordaba eso, recordaba como Leo le había cantado para calmarlo, como había permanecido con él hasta que se recupero-¿Eres mi hermano?-Leo no sabía porque le estaba diciendo eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que era de esa manera.

Raphael se sentó a su lado-Así es. Leo, tu y yo somos hermanos. Shredder te ha usado y te modifico tus recuerdos...Por un año te dimos por muerto...-Raphael le tomo la mano-¿Qué mas recuerdas?

Leonardo abrió la boca para responder. Su corazón se sentía mas liviano. Como nunca antes lo había sentido, al menos por ese año. Cuando una explosión sonó en la entrada de la guarida temporal. Raphael se puso de pie y abriendo la puerta, fue recibido por una gran cantidad de humo y gritos.

-¡Shredder!-Escucho a Mikey gritar desde la cocina. Y de pronto todo se hundió en un caos.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **No se olviden de dejar reviews. Recuerden que es la cajita abajo. Sus reviews hacen que mis días sean más alegres y me motivan a continuar este entretenido hobby. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto o eso espero. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Confiar o no confiar?

_**Hola a todos y todas. Muchas gracias a todos y todas a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. Y a todos y todas quienes leen esta historia, les agradezco la motivación que me dan con eso. Como hoy es mi cumpleaños, me decidí a subir un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, es un regalo de mi para ustedes y a todas las mujeres, que hayan tenido un bonito día.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Introducción de un nuevo personaje que aparece en el comic IDW, si lo han leído, sabrán quien es.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: ¿Confiar o no confiar?**_

Mikey quien estaba preparando una pizza para celebrar que por fin tenían a su hermano mayor con ellos miro por el pequeño resquicio de la ventana al exterior. Splinter estaba un poco mas atrás de donde él se encontraba. Acercándose mas para ver afuera, se encontró con que un enorme grupo se encaminaba hacia la pizzería. No podía ver bien quienes eran, pero cuando Shredder apareció a la cabeza del enorme grupo, bajo la luz de un farol palideció.

Dándose la vuelta para mirar a Splinter, le señalo el exterior-Tenemos problemas, sensei-Dijo en voz baja esperando que siguieran de largo y no se acercarán a la guarida. Splinter se dirigió hacia él cuando una explosión los hizo volar por los aires.

Shredder ataco de forma brutal la guarida temporal de los Hamato. Rocksteady, Bebop, Fishface y Rahzar surgieron en el caos destruyendo los pequeños rastros que Mikey había puesto para hacer de la guarida un lugar más acogedor. Muchos Foot ninjas entraron detrás de Shredder y de sus discípulos, destruyendo lo poco que se había salvado de la explosión. Fuego devoraba la entrada del lugar, humo y llamas se extendían rápidamente haciendo casi imposible ver.

Mikey se levanto de donde había caído a causa de la explosión y sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, con rostro aturdido miro alrededor en busca de su padre-¡Shredder!-Grito para que todos supieran quien había aparecido en la guarida.

-¡Michelangelo!-Grito Splinter por sobre el caos del lugar, Mikey giro su rostro hacia él, el cual cambio enseguida a uno de pánico-¡Ve por tus hermanos y huyan de aquí! ¡No dejes que se lleven a Leonardo!-Ordeno tomando posición de pelea. El menor de los Hamato asintió. Mikey estaba asustado de que volvieran a perder a Leo por lo que salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando foot ninjas, a Rahzar y a Fishface quienes se habían puesto en el pasillo para taparle el paso, pero la adrenalina que recorría sus venas le permitió evadirlos con rapidez. Y lanzarles unas bombas de humo a sus rostros.

Comenzando a correr aun mas rápido por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación donde mantenían a Leonardo. Otra explosión sonó desde donde Splinter se encontraba , haciendo retumbar la pizzería. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí se encontró con Miwa quien había despertado a causa de todas las explosiones, pero como estaba aun herida siguió a Mikey sujetando su costado con cuidado. April con Casey no tardaron en aparecer, ambos con sus respectivas armas en mano. Desde el otro lado del pasillo los gritos de Tiger Claw se escuchaban, pidiendo que lo soltaran para poder ayudar.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Pregunto April tomando el brazo de Miwa y pasándolo por su cuello hacia su hombro para que apurara el paso.

Casey no lucia muy seguro de que hacer. Por lo general Leo como líder del grupo tomaba las decisiones, y cuando escaparon de la ciudad Raph lo hizo, pero ninguno de ellos dos estaba allí, pero cuando Donnie apareció con su bo en mano, este se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Tiger Claw y en poco menos de un minuto apareció con el enorme tigre detrás.

-Debemos movernos, son muchos y si llegan hasta Leo, realmente lo perderemos-Explico Donnie entrando a la habitación donde Raph se encontraba parado a un lado de la puerta con sus sais en manos. Leonardo sobre la cama, lucia algo ansioso, pero al ver a Tiger Claw su rostro se calmo.

-Maestro-Dijo mirando con detenimiento al tigre. No lucia herido, pero podía notar marcas de amarras alrededor de sus muñecas. Eso significaba que había sido prisionero de las tortugas. Pero al menos ya estaba con él. Escuchando otro estruendo Leonardo movió sus manos para soltarse, no le agradaba estar así con la situación actual. Lo hacía sentir inútil y desvalido. Antes de que pudiera abrir su boca para exigir que lo soltarán Donatello se acerco a él y lo soltó. Llevando su mano derecha hacia su muñeca izquierda sobo el área y realizo lo mismo con su mano contraria sobre su muñeca derecha. La piel estaba delicada y roja, y para decir menos irritada con partes de piel abierta por los forcejeos que había hecho anteriormente.

Raphael miro a sus hermanos-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto dispuesto a escuchar cualquier propuesta de parte del grupo.

Leonardo suspirando se puso de pie. Su cabeza aun le dolía, pero el haber visto esos recuerdos le hacían pensar que posiblemente lo que le habían dicho sobre los experimentos en él habían sido cierto. Pero entonces ¿Cómo podía tener recuerdos de él con Shredder? ¿Todos esos años en que vivió en Japón no eran ciertos? ¿Toda su vida o la que él recordaba eso era falso también? Cuando estuvieran lejos de allí se encargaría de obtener las respuestas que necesitaba para aclarar su mente. No regresaría con Shredder o eso esperaba. Necesitaba respuestas claras y solo las tortugas y Tiger Claw podrían dárselas. Otra explosión sonó mucho más cerca y esta vez pudo escuchar nítidamente la voz de Shredder y de la rata que suponía era quien lo crio. Realmente no podía saber que era cierto y que no. Su mente estaba completamente destrozada y confusa, nada tenía sentido ya en su vida y aunque tenía recuerdos de él con las tortugas, no podía negar los recuerdos tan claros que surgían en su mente cuando pensaba en su tiempo con Shredder. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo levantar la vista. Tiger Claw lo miraba con preocupación. Pero él no se sentía preocupado o asustado, en realidad no sentía nada en lo absoluto. Lo único que quería era respuestas y saber qué diablos estaba pasando con él. Nada más y nada menos.

-¡Leonardo!-Shredder grito sobre el ruido de la explosión. Leonardo se detuvo unos momentos sintiendo que la mano de Tiger Claw apretaba más fuertemente su hombro. No era momento de pensar en lo que Shredder decía, lo que le interesaba era descubrir la verdad detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando con su mente. Esos recuerdos difusos y la mezcla entre una vida con las tortugas y una vida con Shredder. Y eso ya le estaba provocando una enorme jaqueca-¡Te ordeno que vengas a mí!-Volvió a decir Shredder por sobre el caos.

El joven ninja decidido, se dio la vuelta hacia sus supuestos hermanos-Debemos irnos, deben confiar que Splinter podrá alcanzarnos sin problemas. Por ahora es preferible evitar peleas y buscar un método de salir de aquí sin llamar la atención de Shredder y de sus secuaces-Miro alrededor-El ducto de ventilación no es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros-Comento viendo que Tiger Claw no sería capaz de pasar por esa pequeña abertura. Tiger Claw no dijo nada, sus ojos se desviaron a un costado. No quería dejar a Leonardo con ellos, él necesitaba ir con ellos de alguna manera. Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada como para hacerlo. Afuera de esa habitación había un caos liderado por Shredder y solo una pequeña puerta los separaba de eso.

-Mikey ve tu primero, luego April, Casey, Donnie, Miwa, Leo y yo...-Dijo Raphael dando la orden para que comenzaran a subir al pequeño ducto. Sin decir nada, Mikey subió y se alejo de allí, cada uno fue por turno, pero cuando llego a Leo, este no se movió-Leo no podemos perder más tiempo. Shredder va a aparecer en cualquier momento...

-No voy a dejar a Tiger Claw aquí. De otra forma no iré con ustedes-Indicio con seriedad el ninja de negro.

Raphael miro el ducto y luego a Leo-No quiero usar la fuerza contigo hermano. Pero si tengo que hacerlo no dudare en atacarte, noquearte y llevarte a rastras por ese ducto-Amenazo el ninja de rojo sintiéndose molesto de tener que llegar a eso con su hermano, pero el rostro de Leo no dejaba mas salidas.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero sabes muy bien que soy mucho mejor que tu-Se mofo Leo poniéndose en posición de pelea. Tiger Claw lo quedo mirando unos momentos-No voy a dejarte aquí, somos un equipo y aunque tengo dudas sobre lo que recuerdo y lo que he estado viendo a través de sueños y visiones. Sé que en el único que puedo confiar es en ti. O vamos los dos o no va ninguno.

-Me siento alagado con tus palabras Leonardo. Pero mi prioridad eres tu-Tiger Claw se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la tortuga que había estado cuidando y protegiendo durante un año-Por favor ve con ellos, si quieres me pueden golpear y hacer pensar a Shredder que me dejaron inconsciente cuando intente detenerlos y cuando pueda me comunico contigo. Tengo identificado el aroma de cada uno de ustedes, así que no será difícil encontrarte-Leonardo no parecía querer dejarlo allí-Ve ahora, y te prometo que te encontrare en cuanto pueda-El joven ninja asintió y dando un paso atrás le golpeo con fuerzas la cabeza. Los ojos de Tiger Claw se cerraron de golpe y cayó al suelo inconsciente, tomando aire miro a Raphael quien había observado todo en silencio.

-Está bien. Pero si no vuelvo a ver a Tiger Claw-Dijo mientras subía al ducto-Ustedes lo pagaran caro-Sin mas desapareció de la vista de Raphael. El ninja de rojo soltando el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones sacudió la cabeza a los costados. Ese Leonardo no era igual al que conocía, este Leonardo era calculador, frio y realmente desconfiado. Lucia igual que su hermano, pero solo por fuera, el ninja que recitaba frases del Capitán Ryan ya no existía y esperaba que en algún rincón de la confundida y destruida cabeza de Leo, aun estuviera el mismo Leo con el que peleaba y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba estar. Tomando unos de las amarras que habían usado en Leonardo, amarro las muñecas de Tiger Claw a la barra de la cama, donde subió al tigre con algo de esfuerzo. Realmente era bastante pesado, pero él como el más fuerte de sus hermanos no tuvo tantos problemas para subirlo a ella. Afirmando bien las amarras, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Mirando hacia la puerta donde de pronto un silencio reinaba. Subió al ducto para poder seguir a su hermano de cerca.

Splinter intentando de escapar de los laser que le lanzaban, sintió como las presencias de sus hijos, hija y amigos se alejaba del lugar. Todos estaban a salvo y era momento de escapar también. Mientras dejaba que Shredder avanzaba llamando en voz alta el nombre de Leonardo, tomo unas bolas de humo y las lanzo al suelo. Aprovechando la distracción escapa rumbo al sitio donde podía sentir a sus hijos moviéndose. Sabia a donde irían, así que no sería complicado encontrarlos. El problema sería encontrar una nueva guarida para derrotar de una vez por todas a los Kraangs y de esa forma vencer al mismo tiempo a Shredder. De esa manera serian capaces de regresar a la guarida y estar en paz una vez más.

Shredder entro a cada una de las habitaciones de esa pizzería, pero no encontraba a su propiedad. Lo único que encontró fue a Tiger Claw inconsciente y amarrado a la cama.

-Sáquenlo de aquí y llévenlo de regreso a la guarida-Ordeno mirando el ducto de la ventilación. Las tortugas habían logrado escapar y se habían llevado a Leonardo con ellos. Solo esperaba que la tortuga no recordará nada de su pasado y regresará con él para poder seguir usando a ese títere para mas actos en contra de los Hamato.

Siguiendo los ductos, salieron por un callejón que daba al otro lado de la pizzería, la Cuale estaba vacía. April sosteniendo a Miwa, mientras Casey con Mikey vigilaban por si algún enemigo se acercaba esperaban a que Raph con Leonardo aparecieran. Donatello revisaba una pequeña maquina buscando una tapa de alcantarilla para bajar y esconderse mientras esperaban que Shredder y su equipo se alejaran.

-Encontré una a unos cien metros de aquí-Indico señalando el lado norte de donde estaban. Unos ruidos los alertaron y mirando alrededor para buscar el responsable, se encontraron con Leonardo y Raphael. El primero lucia molesto y no miro a ninguno de ellos.

-Debemos movernos pronto-Dijo Raph intentando de ignorar a su hermano mayor-Splinter sabrá donde buscarnos. Iremos por la alcantarilla a un sitio donde sé no nos encontrarán, pero el único problema es que no habrá agua potable o luz...

Mikey bajo la vista-Conozco un sitio donde podemos ir-Replico sin mirar a sus hermanos mayores-Es el departamento de un amigo...-Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Raph lo tomo por el cuello y lo empujo hacia la pared.

-¿¡Un amigo!?-Exclamo molesto por el simple hecho de que su hermano menor se había expuesto a un humano que ninguno de ellos conocía-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Mascullo entre dientes el ninja de rojo.

-Es...el departamento...de un amigo mío...se llama Woody Dirkins...trabaja repartiendo pizzas...lo conocí por casualidad y no huyo como lo hacen los demás humanos. Me invito a una pizza y lo he estado viendo desde entonces-Susurro sin saber que mas decir. No era mentira, en una de sus salidas lo encontró y resulto ser muy amigable. Llevaban más de dos años de amistad. Casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba April siendo su amiga, pero por miedo a que sus hermanos lo rechazarán prefirió ni mencionarlo. Y ahora que necesitaban un lugar, suponía que era el mejor sitio dado que Shredder ni los Kraangs sabían de su conexión con ellos. Menos aun cuando estaba dentro de los secuestrados por los Kraangs en la invasión.

Raphael lo soltó-Lo lamento-Dijo aclarándose la garganta-Jamás pensé que conocieras a un humano del cual jamás supimos-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-Espero que cuando regrese a la normalidad lo presentes y se una al grupo-Mikey sonrió ante eso y asintió contento de que por fin podría presentar a su amigo a la familia.

Una vez que entraron a las alcantarillas, Mikey los guio por partes donde casi nunca andaban y los llevo a un edificio algo alejado de la guarida y de la pizzería. Cuando estuvieron instalados al interior del departamento, taparon las ventanas para que no se viera nada desde el exterior y tomaron asiento. Solo esperaban que Splinter fuera capaz de seguir su rastro dado que no habían ido al sitio donde su maestro suponía podían estar. Pero ahora que lo veían bien, el sitio que Mikey había dicho era mejor que cualquier otro. Y ahora era necesario ver qué hacer para detener a los Kraangs y de esa forma la ciudad regresará a la normalidad. Y ellos podrían regresar a su verdadero hogar.

Leonardo los escuchaba hablar mientras él se sentaba alejado de todos. No sabía porque los había seguido. Ni siquiera pertenecía a ese sitio, no sabía nada de ellos y se sentía incomodo ante ellos. Unos pasos leves se escucharon acercarse a él. Sin mirar quien era espero a que hablara.

-Leonardo ¿Me recuerdasss?-La voz de la chica que se había encontrado antes resonó en sus oídos.

-No sé quién eres y si quieres seguir viviendo te recomiendo que regreses con los Hamato-Mascullo sin mirarla. Pero Miwa no se movió. No podía creer que tenia a Leonardo allí, vivo y lejos de Shredder, pero la hostilidad que emanaba de él era perturbadora.

-Soy Miwa, la hija de Splinter. Tu padre y maestro-Intento explicar para ver si eso era capaz de traerle recuerdos-Me conociste cuando estaba bajo el mando de Shredder bajo el nombre de Karai-Leonardo volteo a verla con una mirada tan fría que causo que dejara de hablar. Poniéndose de pie se acerco a ella hasta ponerse frente a Miwa.

-No sabes nada sobre mí, no te conozco, no sé quien mierda eres, no me trates amistosamente porque no creo en esa estupidez. Vine porque quiero respuestas. No vine a hacer amistades con perras como tu-Miwa abrió la boca para protestar pero Leonardo la tomo por el cuello de su blusa y la empujo hacia la pared haciendo que la herida que aun estaba sanando se abriera un poco. Miwa se llevo una mano al costado y gruñendo de dolor miro a Leonardo. Pero lo que vio le demostró que ese Leonardo que tenia frente a ella no era el mismo que conocía. La mirada fría, los ojos carentes de emoción. Realmente no daba señales de sentirse mal por el trato que le había dado-No quiero verte cerca mío o te abriré la garganta. Toma esto como advertencia ya que a la próxima no vacilaré en acabar contigo puta-Alejándose de Miwa se dirigió a algún sitio donde estuviera alejado de todos los Hamato y sus amigos. Pero antes de poder salir de allí, una joven de pelo rojo le tapo el paso. Sintiéndose mas molesto que antes apretó los puños para golpearla en la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una vara lo golpeo en pecho. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás miro al ninja de morado-Porque no me dejan en paz-Susurro cansado de todos ellos. Quería a Tiger Claw y si tenía que regresar con Shredder, tomaría el riesgo. Al menos con su padre nadie lo molestaba. Aunque toda esa vida fuera mentira, ya no le importaba. Necesitaba a Tiger Claw y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer Leo?-Pregunto Donnie mirando a su hermano mayor con cautela.

Leonardo tomando aire, miro a todos los que le tapaban el paso. No era solo la mocosa de cabellos rojo, ahora también estaba el otro humano con un palo de hockey en sus manos, Raphael y Michelangelo.

-No preguntes cosas obvias. Sabes bien lo que estaba por hacer-Respondió esbozando una torcida sonrisa que causo que Donnie tragara saliva y diera un paso atrás-Quiero que me dejen en paz, esa puta dale con querer acercarse a mi cuando lo único que quiero hacer cuando la veo es degollarla. Tiene suerte de que no tengo mis katanas conmigo. Y por esa otra perra que me tapa el paso. Le haría lo mismo...-Leonardo viendo que no se movían de su sitio ante sus palabras, decidió que era momento de alejarse de ellos. Si iban a comportarse de esa manera con él, entonces había cometido un error y necesitaba corregirlo. Girando hacia la derecha camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y salir de ese departamento, pero Raphael lo tomo por atrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Por favor hermano, déjanos ayudarte. No eres el mismo de antes, Shredder jugó con tus memorias y solo nosotros podemos ayudarte a recordar lo que has olvidado. Somos familia y no estamos dispuestos a perderte de nuevo-Susurro en su oído Raphael. Leonardo detuvo todo movimiento al sentir como el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que despertó en esa habitación y tuvo esos recuerdos de él con Raphael, regresará peor que antes. Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, gruño de dolor, leves gemidos escapaban sus labios fuertemente cerrados, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su visión se hacía borrosa, mientras voces e imágenes comenzaban a cubrir su mente una vez más. Sintió que sus manos caían sin fuerzas a su lado, sus rodillas cedieron, pero el fuerte agarre de Raphael lo mantuvieron lejos del piso. Todo se oscurecía y nuevos recuerdos se abrieron paso en su mente.

Raphael sintió como su hermano perdía la batalla contra la consciencia una vez más. Y esperaba que esta vez algo positivo saliera. Realmente Shredder había causado un grave daño en el cerebro de Leonardo, y solo esperaba que tuviera solución y no una tan dolorosa como la que estaba viendo con cada nuevo recuerdo que su hermano tenia. Donatello a su lado, reviso los signos vitales de Leo con rostro serio.

-Su corazón late muy rápido, y su respiración es laboriosa...pero no entiendo a que se debe-Explico mientras Raphael tomaba en brazos a Leo-Hay que llevarlo a algún sitio donde pueda descansar y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo monitoreado-Dijo mirando a Mikey, quien era el que mejor conocía el departamento.

El ninja de naranjo sonrió-Aquí hay una habitación sin ventana-Dijo llevándolo a una habitación que había sido hecha por el dueño anterior del departamento y Woody no se había molestado en arreglarla ya que siempre le decía que así dormía mejor sin la molesta luz del sol que lo despertara en la mañana. Extrañaba a su amigo y esperaba volver a verlo pronto. Raph acostó a Leo en la cama en la pequeña habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Hay que hacer algo para que Leo nos recuerde. Tiene recuerdos de nosotros, pero Leo duda de su veracidad-Comento sin quitar sus ojos de la forma inconsciente de su hermano mayor.

April quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada dio un paso al frente-Yo puedo ayudar. Si logro entrar en su mente y buscar el sitio donde todos sus verdaderos recuerdos están, podría liberarlos y Leo recordaría todo-Ante eso nadie dijo nada, cada uno pensando en que si eso serviría o no. Colocándose de rodillas a un lado de Leo, puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del ninja de antifaz negro y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar a su amigo en ese oscuro y frio lugar que ahora era la mente de Leonardo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Splinter mientras corría por los largos túneles de las alcantarillas buscando a sus hijos. No los encontró donde suponía estarían, pero eso no le impedía saber cómo buscarlos. Había detectado el aroma de ellos y podía percibir la energía leve que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Basándose en eso siguió el camino que intuía era el correcto, tenía un mal presentimiento y si era lo que creía, debía darse prisa en llegar. Si usaban las habilidades de April para intentar recuperar los recuerdos de Leonardo, seguramente eso acabaría muy mal. Y si conocía a sus hijos, era eso lo que harían. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que Leonardo aun poseía sus recuerdos y había usado una especie de técnica en la que escondió todo rastro de él, incluyendo sus recuerdos en algún lugar de su mente y lo protegió de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a esos recuerdos y a su verdadera esencia, el Leonardo que todos conocían seguía allí. Debía ser una especie de caja pequeña, lejos del alcance de todos y en algún punto su hijo se tuvo que haber perdido tras todo lo que le hicieron durante su estadía con el Shredder, su mente era frágil y cualquier intromisión podía provocar algo terrible. Su hijo solo había dejado un poco de sí mismo en el Leonardo de ahora, y si April intentaba sacar los recuerdos a la fuerza, solo produciría mas daño y perderían completamente a Leonardo, Splinter sabía que solo él podía ayudar a su hijo y traerlo de regreso con ellos. Abriendo la tapa de la alcantarilla se encontró de frente con un edificio de departamento de cinco pisos. Podía percibir la presencia de sus hijos en el interior, tomando aire ingreso rápidamente esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. El futuro de su hijo mayor y de toda su familia caía en sus hombros para salvar a Leonardo. Abriendo la puerta del departamento de donde provenía la energía de su familia se detuvo de golpe ante la escena que lo recibió.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado y déjenme decirles que algo muy malo sucederá. No diré qué ya que deberán averiguarlo cuando actualice el nuevo capítulo el mes que viene, si es que encuentro tiempo para escribir entre mis estudios y mi trabajo...si es que encuentro uno. Dejen sus reviews en la cajita de abajo dejándome saber que les pareció. Me gusta saber lo que piensan ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Desafiando a la Mente

_**Un placer estar de nuevo por aquí. He estado muy ocupada con mis estudios de enfermería pero como dije antes, voy a acabar con las historias que son de mis hermosos y adorables tortugas ninjas. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ver capítulos anteriores para saber ;P**_

 _ **Chapter 12:Desafiando a la mente.**_

Splinter escucho gritos provenientes desde una habitación donde podía ver a Casey asomado en la entrada y a Miwa quien lucía preocupada. Mas gritos y de pronto reconoció a quien pertenecía.

-¡Leonardo!-Grito empujando a Casey a un lado para ver qué pasaba. April con sus manos aun a cada lado de la cabeza de Leonardo mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras Leonardo, quien era sujetado por Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael, gemía, gritaba y se retorcía bajo sus manos-¡Suficiente!-Ordeno haciendo que April abriera sus ojos para verlo sorprendida por la orden. Al separar sus manos de la cabeza de Leonardo, este movió su cabeza a un costado y temblando continuo gimiendo débilmente.

Raphael al sentir que Leonardo dejaba de retorcerse, miro a su maestro-¿Qué pasa, Sensei?-Pregunto al notar el rostro lívido de la rata.

-Hacer lo que April estaba realizando en Leonardo, solo ocasionará más daño que bien. Los recuerdos de su hermano siguen allí, pero no se puede obtener de la forma en que April lo estaba haciendo, solo a través de la meditación se puede ingresar al plano astral y ver donde Leonardo perdió su camino, para ayudarlo a regresar a quien solía ser antes-Se acerco a su hijo, esperando ver que el daño que April causo no fuera permanente. Poniendo su mano sobre la frente del joven ninja, cerró los ojos. Oscuridad, dolor, y una frialdad que hizo que Splinter abriera los ojos de golpe. Retirando su mano de la frente de Leonardo desvió la mirada-Me temo que causaste daño a la mente de Leonardo al ingresar de la forma en que la hiciste April-Dijo Splinter poniéndose de pie-No puedo ingresar a su mente en este momento. Hay que dejarlo descansar y esperar que su mente sane de la agresión que causaste-April lucia totalmente deprimida. No había sido su intención el dañar a su amigo-Sé que lo hiciste pensando que ayudaría, pero solo yo tenía un presentimiento de que Leonardo realizo una acción que sello sus recuerdos y al antiguo Leonardo. No lo mencione a nadie y ahora es en parte mi culpa por haberlo mantenido en silencio. Solo debemos esperar que no esté todo perdido y que lograremos recuperar a Leonardo y volverlo a tener con nosotros.-Splinter dijo tomando un aire calmado. Si sus hijos lo veían agitado, obviamente ellos se agitarían también.

Leonardo no se movió, ni daba señales de escuchar todo el ruido a su alrededor. Su rostro estaba lacio y falto de emoción alguna. Se veía peor a como había estado cuando estuvieron escondidos en la pizzería. Raphael podía notar el cambio a peor, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir, realmente ninguno de ellos quería decir el cambio negativo en el estado de su hermano. Sin querer April había causado un daño posiblemente irreparable a los recuerdos de Leonardo y eso ya de por si era malo. Ya no tenían seguridad de recuperar al antiguo Leonardo y tendrían que quedarse con ese Leonardo tosco y agresivo que estaban conociendo.

En su mente Leonardo se encontró en un enorme sitio oscuro, voces iban y venían, se escuchaban cerca y luego lejos. Frio, oscuridad y un sentimiento de desesperanza y de perdida podía sentir en su pecho. Algo se había perdido en él y necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no sabía dónde buscar.

-¡Leo!-Una voz grito a su derecha. Leonardo giro hacia la voz, pero no había nadie.

-¡Intrépido Líder!-Otra voz grito, sonaba algo ronca y grave. Esta vez a la izquierda. Leo volvió a girar pero de nuevo se encontró con nada.

-¡Hermano!-Una voz algo mas infantil sonó a su espalda, pero cuando volteo en busca de quien lo llamaba, de nuevo se encontró con nada más que oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunto Leo mirando con detenimiento. Podía percibir movimientos, habían pequeños televisores que mostraban imágenes distorsionadas. No podía reconocer nada, pero de allí venían las mismas voces que lo estaban llamando en ese oscuro lugar.

-Te necesitamos hijo mío-Otra voz sonó desde la oscuridad. Leonardo miro hacia allá intentando visualizar algo, pero no era capaz de ver nada.

-¡¿Donde crees que vas Leonardo?!-Una voz dijo a su espalda tomando por los hombros-Tu me perteneces y no te dejaré ir-Leonardo miro a Shredder frente a él-Eres mío, mi propiedad y jamás te soltare. Eres mi juguete y harás lo que yo diga. Te crie y te enseñe todo lo que sabes. Ellos están usando las habilidades de esa mocosa extraterrestre para meterse en tu mente y confundirte, pero tu perteneces con el foot clan no con los Hamato-Leonardo se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, un enorme dolor comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza nublando todo pensamiento.

Raphael escucho unos gemidos provenientes de Leonardo. Dando unos pasos hacia él, se sentó a su lado y le coloco una mano sobre su frente. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido al sentir el intenso calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-¡Donnie!-Llamo preocupado de que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a su hermano. El ninja de morado no tardo en aparecer y miro a Raph-Leo tiene fiebre y es bastante alta-Explico dándole paso a su hermano genio para que revisará a Leo.

Donnie le tomo el pulso, midió su respiración y le reviso su temperatura-Su ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla o algo. Pero su temperatura...no sé porque tiene fiebre. Sus heridas no están infectadas y no parece estar enfermo-Murmuro sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su hermano-Posiblemente tenga que ver con lo que paso antes. Lo que April estaba haciendo...sus memorias o tal vez algo que solo Leo puede hacer frente-Miro a Raphael-Será mejor que hagamos turnos para vigilar a Leo y que no le suba la fiebre, hay que intentar bajarla con agua fría y un paño y no debemos dejarlo solo, por nada del mundo. Si estoy en lo cierto, nuestro hermano está teniendo un enfrentamiento en su cabeza que solo él puede luchar y solo de él depende el ganar o no...y si gana ojala que el Leo que conocimos regrese con nosotros después de todo este tiempo-Raph desviando la vista hacia Leo asintió. El ninja de morado se puso de pie-Haremos turnos de cuatro horas cada uno...pero preferiría que lo hiciéramos solo nosotros cuatro, incluyendo a Splinter. No quiero a April, Miwa o Casey cerca de él.

-Como digas-Mascullo el ninja de rojo dirigiéndose al baño a buscar un cuenco con agua fría y un paño pequeño para colocar sobre la frente de su hermano.

-Iré a avisarles a Splinter y Mikey-Anuncio el ninja de morado. Una vez que Raph tuvo lo que necesitaba para mantener bajo control la fiebre de su hermano. Espero. Tomando la mano que yacía a un costado de Leo, cerro un momento los ojos mientras intentaba llegar a la mente de su hermano o al menos al sitio donde estaban sus recuerdos.

Tomando aire se concentro lo máximo posible. Pero solo encontró una pared firmemente creada en la mente de Leonardo que le impedía avanzar. Dando unos golpes con sus puños comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano con fuerza.

-¡Leo! ¡Abre esta pared!-Grito con todo lo que podía, sin detenerse. El ultimo año había aprendido a tener paciencia con sus dos hermanos menores que le habían hecho la vida imposible, así que podía aguantar hasta que su hermano lo escuchara y le abriera algún tipo de entrada a su mente.

Leonardo quien se encontraba mirando a Shredder, escucho unos llamados a la distancia. Pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, Shredder lo tenía firmemente sujeto por los brazos. Su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle y entrecerrando los ojos comenzó a sentir que caía. Su cuerpo no lo obedecía, pero antes de dar con el suelo de donde fuera que estuviera, Shredder lo afirmo y lo bajo lentamente al suelo.

-Eres mío Leonardo. Recuerda eso, yo te crie, te cuide y te mantuve bajo mi mando desde que te encontré en Japón. Lo que sea que te dijeron los Hamato es mentira. Tú me perteneces-Dijo Shredder al oído del ninja. Leonardo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Shredder lo mecía de atrás hacia adelante haciendo como que intentaba alejar el dolor.

Desde la guarida de Shredder este se encontraba conectado con una maquina que lo mantenía bajo una profunda meditación y que lo llevaba directamente a la mente de la tortuga Leonardo. Era su plan de respaldo y que le había ordenado a los Kraangs hacer cuando le entrego a la tortuga para manipular sus recuerdos. Pero esa vez ellos le habían dicho que el muchacho usando algún tipo de técnica escondió sus recuerdos, pero que ellos hicieron que perdiera rastros de donde los había guardado. Eso había causado que Leonardo no recordara nada de su vida con ellos, pero era necesario eliminar el sitio donde mantenía sus recuerdos. Así que para evitar perder el control de Leonardo, Shredder ordeno sincronizar una maquina con la mente de la tortuga para que él pudiera ingresar rápidamente a ella y evitar que el control que tenia con el chico se perdiera. Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Había llegado en el momento preciso para evitar que Leonardo recordara su vida con los Hamato y gracias a eso ahora tenía pleno control de la mente de la tortuga. Solo él y los Kraangs estaban al tanto de todo eso.

Raphael miro de nuevo la pared. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sabía que pronto seria hora de hacer el cambio de turno. Suspirando decidió regresar al plano físico, dejando el plano espiritual para cuando tuviera de nuevo energías para buscar a su hermano mayor. El realizar viajes al plano astral no teniendo la experiencia era agotador. El único que era capaz de estar en el plano espiritual era Leonardo, siempre había sido el mejor en eso y por supuesto era el único con la paciencia suficiente de estar por varias horas allí sin terminar agotado.

Abriendo los ojos soltó el aire lentamente. Su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, y estaba completamente agotado. Donatello quien estaba a su lado sonrió al verlo de regreso al plano físico.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu búsqueda de Leo?-Pregunto sabiendo ya lo que su hermano de rojo había estado haciendo.

Raphael se encogió de hombros-Me encontré con una pared. No pude avanzar más, pero sé que Leo debe estar al otro lado peleando contra lo que le hicieron. Sus recuerdos deben estar por allí, pero si no nos deja pasar no podremos ayudarlo-Dijo reprimiendo un bostezo-Iré a dormir. Despiértame cuando sea mi turno-Pidió poniéndose de pie. Tambaleándose un poco busco alguna cama libre donde descansar. Y algo apartado. Necesitaba dormir y en un lugar tranquilo donde la bulla que sus amigos y hermano menor estaban haciendo en el comedor no le llegar ni molestará mientras dormía.

Donatello se acomodo al lado de su hermano y tomando su taza con café cargado, bebió un largo trago y dejo la taza sobre la mesa de noche. Sus ojos jamás dejaban el rostro de su hermano el cual lucia como si estuviera sufriendo dolor. Pero por más que lo revisaba no encontraba nada malo, al menos no físicamente.

-Vamos Leo, sé que estas por algún lado de tu mente buscando respuestas-Susurro tomando la mano de su hermano-Somos tu familia y sé que sientes que nos conoces. Lo que Shredder hizo fue manipular tus recuerdos a su conveniencia para tenerte bajo su control. Somos tus hermanos y te necesitamos-Dijo esperando sentir alguna respuesta de parte de Leo, pero su hermano permaneció insensible a todo lo que le decía-No voy a perder las esperanzas en ti. Sé que serás capaz de recordarnos.

Leonardo entreabrió los ojos. Shredder aun lo tenía entre sus brazos, meciéndolo de atrás hacia adelante, pero una voz que no era la de Shredder sonó en sus oídos. Era la voz de la tortuga de antifaz azul y sonaba familiar para sus oídos.

-Regresa con nosotros Leonardo. Y mata a los Hamato para que tengamos el control total de esta ciudad-Indico Shredder tomando por el mentón al muchacho, le levanto la cabeza para sus vistas quedaran fijas-Soy tu padre, me debes quien eres. Tienes esa deuda conmigo y debes pagarla obedeciendo lo que te digo-Leonardo con las pocas fuerzas que sentía, empujo a Shredder hacia atrás, alejándolo de él.

-No...yo buscaré las respuestas...no necesito que me digas que hacer...o que pensar...hay algo en ellos...en ellos que me es familiar...algo que contigo jamás lo he sentido-Leonardo se alejo aun mas de Shredder-Ahora vete de aquí-Ordeno el chico con fuerzas-¡Vete!-Shredder no pudo hacer nada para evitar la energía que lo expulso de la mente de Leonardo.

Shredder abrió los ojos de golpe-Ese mocoso se atrevió a oponerse a mi-Dijo golpeando con fuerzas los apoya brazos-Despierten a Tiger Claw, tengo una misión para él-Mando a unos footbots que hacían guardia en la entrada del laboratorio-Quiero que hagan el veneno más peligroso que tengan. Uno que mate de la forma más dolorosa a ese traidor de Leonardo-Ordeno a los Kraangs que estaban en el laboratorio.

-Kraangs hará lo que Kraang cree es un plan interesante para Kraang-Acepto un Kraang que estaba detrás de una mesa-Kraang creará el mejor veneno que Kraang sabe mata dolorosamente-Y sin mas comenzó a tomar frascos con nombres extraños y junto a otros dos más comenzaron a realizar lo que Shredder había pedido.

-Te arrepentirás de todo esto Leonardo-Shredder apretó sus puños esperando ver el momento en que esa tortuga se atrevió a desafiarlo.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Bueno. Y aquí tienen el capítulo 12 de esta historia. Ojala les haya gustado porque me costó hacerla y buscar tiempo para terminarla...Intentaré actualizar el próximo mes pero no aseguro nada. Por favor dejen sus reviews que me motivan a continuar. Gracias y espero verlos y verlas de nuevo muy pronto.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Sin Nombre

**Perdón por la gran tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada. Les tendré que decir que ya no voy a actualizar una vez al mes como lo había estado haciendo, si no que cada vez que tenga tiempo, el cual no es mucho. Pero no dejaré ninguna historia sin concluir y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Porque esos los puedo leer en cada momento.**

 **Disclamer: Ver capítulos principales para esto ;)**

 **Chapter 13: Sin Nombre.**

Leonardo tomando aire, se dio cuenta que tenia pleno control de si mismo. Ya no había una voz diciéndole que hacer ni criticando sus acciones. Ahora estaba el solo en ese sitio. Pero ¿Qué sitio era ese? Realmente no lo sabía, lo único claro para él era que tenía que encontrar algo. Y ese algo estaba allí.

-¿Porqué mi memoria esta tan confusa?-Se pregunto en voz alta Leonardo mientras comenzaba a caminar en busca de lo que fuera estuviera allí. Su cabeza aun le dolía bastante, pero no podía detenerse por ese dolor. Algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que debía seguir hasta buscar la solución o respuesta a su problema. El único problema era que no sabía cuál era.

Donatello pudo notar un cambio en el semblante de su hermano, y la fiebre que por un momento había sido muy alta, había bajado considerablemente. El rostro de Leo lucia mucho más calmado y relajado que antes.

-Vamos Leo, abre esos ojos y dinos que nos recuerdas-Murmuro tomando la mano inerte del ninja que yacía sobre la cama, sin dar señales de escucharlos.

Leonardo comenzó a andar por el oscuro sitio. Algo lo estaba llamando pero no sabía que o donde estaba yendo, lo único que sentía era que algo muy importante y preciado para él estaba cerca. Era como si pudiera extender sus manos y podría tocarlo, pero sus pensamientos con lo que estaba sucediendo no era exactamente lo mismo y aunque estiraba las manos solo agarraba aire y nada más.

Guarida de Shredder.

Tiger Claw observaba con cautela a Shredder. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí cuando recién despertó del golpe recibido en la pizzería. Realmente le habían pegado fuerte y podía sentir el hematoma debajo de su pelaje. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento ya que los Kraangs trabajaban en algo que Shredder les ordeno hacer y suponía que ese algo lo envolvía de alguna manera o de otra forma no se encontraría allí esperando la orden de su maestro. Lo único que quería era salir y buscar a Leonardo para protegerlo, así que esperaba que lo que fuera Shredder le ordenará, su protegido estuviera en medio para permanecer con él y dejar de trabajar para Shredder. Toda una vida de crimen lo tenía cansado y el estar junto a Leonardo lo hacía sentir en paz y completo. Como nunca antes estuvo o como una vez estuvo, cuando vivía con su mujer...pero eso había quedado atrás, la muerte de ella lo marco para siempre y perdido siguió con la vida de crimen bajo el mando de Shredder. Una mala opción pero en ese tiempo no tenía nada mas por lo que vivir. Si hubiera conocido a Leonardo antes, seguramente su vida sería distinta. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero que desapareció enseguida para no llamar la atención de Shredder, quien lucía molesto y balbuceaba cosas a los Kraangs, quien replicaban con su absurda manera de hablar mientras agregaban mas ingredientes a lo que estuvieran haciendo.

-Tiger Claw. Cuando los Kraangs acaben iras a buscar a las tortugas y acabaras con Leonardo usando el veneno que le pedí que crearan para acabar con ese traidor-Dijo sonando muy molesto. Tiger Claw miro los frascos que los Kraangs estaban usando y tragando saliva asintió. Si él era el encargado de eso, se encargaría personalmente de deshacerse de cada gota de ese veneno para que Leonardo no corriera peligro. Sin decir nada mas Shredder salió del laboratorio dejándolo solo.

Lugar desconocido.

Cuanto había deambulado por ese oscuro lugar. Leonardo no lo sabía, pero estaba al tanto de que ya faltaba poco para encontrar lo que tenía que encontrar. Caminando por ese oscuro lugar pudo ver que a lo lejos una luz comenzaba a aparecer, la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo de a poco y de pronto la luz fue tan cegadora que le hizo cerrar los ojos para no quedar cegado por el resplandor. Tras unos breves minutos, abrió los ojos lentamente para irse acostumbrando a la luz que ahora cubría toda el área. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la alcantarilla.

-¿Porqué estoy en este sitio?-Se pregunto en voz alta sin comprender porque se sentía tan cómodo allí. Caminado aun mas, se interno en las alcantarilla dejando que sus piernas lo llevaran a donde sea tenía que llegar. Tras casi media hora andando, o al menos eso creía. Se encontró con lo que parecía ser una entrada. Podía ver un área en el medio donde había una televisión y lo que eran sillones alrededor de todo el centro. Un muñeco colgaba en una orilla, mientras un pequeño puente parecía llevar a otro sitio de ese lugar. Al otro lado podía ver una escalera que conducía a cuatro habitaciones. Sin saber porque se dirigió hacia allá, sus piernas se movían por voluntad propia. Sabia donde tenía que ir, sabia cual puerta tenía que abrir. Entrando se encontró con una habitación que le parecía muy familiar. Imágenes de un personaje animado decoraba las paredes. Todo estaba en orden y sobre una mesa un cuaderno se encontraba abierto. Caminando hacia él, miro la hoja en la que estaba abierta.

'Siempre cuidar a mis hermanos y protegerlos de todo mal. Ser líder es difícil, tengo que crear miles de planes antes de cualquier pelea, aunque mis hermanos no parecen darse cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hago por ello. No importa después de todo, es mi deber y no pienso huir de mi responsabilidad como líder'

'Extraño' Pensó Leo terminando de leer lo que estaba escrito en esa página. Tomando el cuaderno comenzó a hojearlo.

'Hoy mi padre me nombro líder del grupo. Raphael no parece contento con esa decisión, aunque Donnie y Mikey se ven contentos con lo que sensei dijo. Pero no entiendo porque Raph no me quiere como líder. Soy el mayor de nosotros, aunque solo por pocos minutos. O al menos eso es lo que Donnie explico unos años atrás. Pero no sé porque, no me agrada que Raphael no me vean sin un gesto de odio en sus ojos...Me siento como si fuera su peor enemigo. Solo espero que sea mi cabeza solamente y que mi hermano no me odie. Atte. Leonardo'

Leo abrió los ojos enormemente al leer quien escribió eso. Era de él...él era hermano de las tortugas. Pero ¿porque no los recordaba? ¿Porque no sabía nada de ellos? ¿Porque había estado con Shredder? No comprendía nada. Dando unos pasos atrás dejo caer el diario y de pronto todo comenzó a girar. Leonardo cerró los ojos con fuerzas cuando todos los giros lo marearon. Tras unos minutos, decidió abrirlos. Sus ojos dieron con un baúl con distintos colores. Azul, rojo, morado y naranja. Y en el centro el símbolo de los Hamato. Pestañeando un par de veces se coloco de rodillas y llevando sus manos hacia la manija para abrirla. Sintió como miles de recuerdos, imágenes y sensaciones lo llenaban completamente.

-Soy Leonardo Hamato. No soy Leonardo Oroku-Susurro sintiéndose cansado de pronto. Necesitaba salir de allí y hablar con sus hermanos. Necesitaba decirles que los recodaba, que por fin sabia quien era, que por fin...Se detuvo en medio de sus planes. Había lastimado a sus hermanos, había lastimando a Karai. Él lo había hecho y no había sentido culpa. Un miedo se apodero de él, quería ver a su familia pero a la vez no quería, tenía miedo de que sus hermanos, padre y amigos lo rechazaran por haber peleado en el bando contrario-Tiger Claw-Él lo había ayudado y cuidado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el foot clan. Necesitaba sacarlo de la guarida de Shredder. Sin embargo, un enorme cansancio comenzaba a cubrirlo, no sabía porque se sentía tan cansado de la nada, pero no era capaz de pelear en contra de ese cansancio. Sus ojos se cerraban solos, sus piernas cedieron y cayendo de rodillas, distantemente sintió como se iba de costado y caía de lado en el suelo. Una bruma lo rodeo, y sin otro pensamiento mas cayo dormido en su propia mente.

'Nunca recordarás' Una voz susurro antes de que todo se oscureciera y solo el silencio quedará.

Abriendo los ojos asustando, Donatello miro a su hermano mayor sobre la cama. Podía sentir como el espíritu de su hermano se iba debilitando de forma considerable, tomando la mano de Leo, le tomo el pulso. El corazón de su hermano latía a un ritmo formidablemente lento y su respiración había bajado a un nivel que lo asusto. Poniéndose de pie, decidió llamar a su padre. Él sabría que tenía que hacer. No deseaba perder a su hermano tras haberlo dado por muerto por casi un año. No cuando lo tenía frente de él, inconsciente, pero vivo.

-¡Maestro Splinter!-Grito Donnie sin moverse del lado de su hermano, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de sus hermanos y de su padre.

-¿Que pasa Donatello?-Pregunto viendo a su hijo con rostro preocupado.

-Es Leo, por alguna razón todos sus signos vitales disminuyeron considerablemente y pude sentir como su espíritu se iba debilitando cuando estaba meditando para ver si era capaz de encontrar el lugar donde su conciencia se encuentra-Respondió rápidamente dándole lado a Splinter para que pudiera pasar y acercarse a Leonardo.

Splinter sentándose junto a su hijo mayor, le tomo la mano y cerrando sus ojos respiro profundamente y comenzó a buscar el espíritu y energía espiritual de su hijo de azul. Podía sentirla, pero era débil y se iba debilitando poco a poco. Abriendo los ojos, fijo su vista en el rostro pálido de Leonardo-Algo está alejando el espíritu de su hermano, algo no lo está dejando recordar...y eso lo está matando-Susurro viendo como la vida de su hijo mayor se iba evaporando frente de sus ojos-No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Hay una pared que no me permite avanzar y llegar a él...

Raphael escucho a Splinter y no podía entender como no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano. Si su maestro era incapaz de llegar a la mente de su hermano, tal vez ellos si podrían. Después de todo, eran hermanos y el lazo de hermano era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Nosotros salvaremos a Leo-Declaro con seriedad el ninja de rojo-No dejare que Leo muera, ahora que lo tenemos con nosotros...no permitiré que una vez más nos separen de él. No cuando pensamos por un año que estaba muerto-Miro a sus dos hermanos-Meditaremos e ingresaremos a la mente de Leo. Destruiremos esa pared en su mente y tomaremos a Leo para que recuerde quiénes somos y seamos la familia que siempre fuimos antes de que todo esto sucediera-Donnie con Mikey asintieron y sentándose en un circulo cerraron los ojos. Splinter los miro con preocupación. Solo esperaba que sus hijos pudieran salvar a Leonardo y traerlo de regreso del pozo oscuro donde estaba en ese momento. Y del cual era incapaz de ingresar.

Azotea. Parte desconocida de la ciudad.

Una vez más sus ojos se dirigieron al frasco que contenía el veneno que Shredder había mandado a hacer a los Kraangs. Tenía que deshacerse de ello, pero con los guardaespaldas que llevaba era algo complicado. Primero tenía que deshacerse de ellos para poder lleva r a cabo sus planes de regresar con Leonardo y abandonar el foot clan para siempre.

-Te dije Rocksteady que no podemos dejar escapar a las tortugas-Decía Bebop rascándose el pectoral con un gesto de molestia-No me agrada esta apariencia-Susurro con su tono característico de voz.

-Al menos estamos vivos Bebop-Murmuro Rocksteady moviendo su cintura de un lado a otro-Esta apariencia me hace ver gordo. Rocksteady no se ve bien con esta figura-Dijo dando unos saltos que hicieron que Tiger Claw hiciera un sonido de molestia que calló a ambos mutantes. Si ellos pensaban que la forma que tenían era mala, convertirse en un tigre mutante, sin cola y que al ver agua salía corriendo. No era nada agradable, y aun todavía le molestaba más que las cosas que los gatos y tigres le gustaban a él también le gustaban. Tomaba leche, se acicalaba y ronroneaba. Nada masculino ni parecido a su personalidad. Pero eso no se lo decía a nadie, bastante vergonzoso era ser como era.

'Leonardo. Solo espero que estés bien. Una vez que te encuentre no te dejaré ir nunca más' Pensó recordando a la tortuga que cuido por un año. Un afecto que nunca creyó tener le poseía cada vez que pensaba en el chico. No dejaría que nada malo le sucediera y si eso significaba tener que destruir a Shredder, eso haría.

Mente de Leonardo.

Otra vez ese muro que no lo dejaba llegar a Leo. Pero esta vez no iba a permitir que interrumpiera con la misión que tenían que cumplir. Raph miro a sus hermanos y asintiendo los tres sacaron sus armas, las cuales habían aparecidos con ellos en ese lugar, seguramente una ayuda para lo que tuvieran que enfrentar y sus propias mentes decidieron que debían estar con ellas por si algo sucediera.

-Esta vez vamos a encontrar a Leo y nada ni nadie nos lo arrebatará de nuevo-Mascullo Mikey con los ojos llorosos. Estaba cansado de todo lo que habían vivido todo ese año, las penas, el dolor de haber pensado que uno de ellos había muerto y ahora que lo volvían a tener. Otra cosa intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

Donnie esbozo una sonrisa-Leo nos necesita, y sea lo que sea está pasando con él, lo arreglaremos y volveremos a ser los cuatro de nuevo-Tomando su bo miro el muro-A las tres-Sus hermanos, colocados a cada lado de él asintieron-¡Uno-dos-TRES!-Grito golpeando el muro con sus máximas fuerzas.

'No lo encontrarán' Una voz sonó desde lo alto del muro. Los chicos detuvieron sus golpes y subieron sus miradas hacia donde venia la voz. Una figura con un abrigo los miraba desde lo alto 'Me encargaré de deshacerme de ustedes y me llevaré a Leonardo por su ineptitud en cumplir con su misión' La figura bajo de un salto y se paro frente a ellos. Tenía el rostro tapado por la capucha del abrigo, pero un aire familiar rodeaba a esa figura, un aire familiar y malo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto entre dientes Raphael sin dejar de señalar con sus sais a la figura.

'Soy la pesadilla de Leonardo. Soy un ser que todos ustedes conocen pero nunca han hablado. Soy quien plagaba sus sueños cuando niños y oscurecía sus mentes con imágenes malas que no los dejaba dormir. Soy lo que los Kraangs crearon de los miedos de Leonardo y de ustedes y soy el que me encargaré de tomar el alma de él por fallar en los planes que se tenían para él. El fracaso de su misión será pagado con su vida' Respondió mirando a los chicos. Unos ojos rojos resplandecieron bajo la capucha, causando un escalofrió en los tres ninjas.

Raphael intentando de calmar sus nervios, miro a la figura. Sabia quien era, un ente sin nombre. Solo encargado de plagarlos de miedo y de oscuridad. Pero él ya no le temía y si tenía que destruirlo para llegar a Leo, eso lo haría gustoso.

-No me importa quién seas. Pero no te dejaré que nos apartes de Leo una vez más-Sin decir más cruzo una mirada con sus hermanos y saltaron a atacarlos.

A la distancia. Sumido en un profundo sueño, plagado de miedo, oscuridad, terror y muerte. Leonardo entreabrió los ojos. Podía escuchar los gritos de seres queridos para él, estaban luchando y necesitaban de su ayuda. Tenía que llegar a ellos, pero su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y el sueño y cansancio era tan grande. Además podía sentir como ese terror que lo había plagado minutos antes, intentaba rodearlo una vez más.

-¡POR LEO!-La voz de su hermano de rojo llego a sus oídos.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS SOLO A LEO, MALDITA CRIATURA!-La voz de Donnie sonó extenuante, pero segura de sí mismo.

-¡DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO!-La voz de Mikey grito con fuerzas. Gracias a esas voces Leonardo fue capaz de alejarse de esa oscuridad que rodeaba su mente y poniéndose de pie, miro hacia el frente donde sus hermanos peleaban contra la pesadilla que sin nombre que quería llevárselo a un sitio donde jamás podría regresar.

-Es hora de acabar con todo esto-Dijo en voz alta haciendo que la pared que lo separaba de sus hermanos se derrumbará y deteniendo la pelea que se realizaba al otro lado de esta. La pesadilla miro a Leonardo, sin creer que el chico venciera sus esfuerzos de acabarlo con su oscuridad y miedo mediante el sueño al cual lo había sumergido cuando recobro sus recuerdos. En cada mano del joven líder, sus katanas brillaban con fuerzas-Y de regresar con mi familia-Los ojos de Leo dieron con sus hermanos quienes sonrieron al ver al Leo a quien ellos recordaban.

-¿Eres en verdad tu?-La voz trémula de Mikey hizo que el corazón de Leo doliera por todo el sufrimiento que había causado en su familia. Este asintió haciendo que su hermano menor sonriera con alegría.

-Acabemos con esto para que nos podamos reunir como corresponde en el plano físico-Hablo con fuerza en la voz. Sus tres hermanos asintieron y sin decir nada mas los cuatro saltaron sobre el sin nombre y sin darle tiempo de hacer nada, Leo con Raph clavaron sus armas en la figura, mientras Donnie hacia lo mismo con la parte puntiaguda de su bo y Mikey con sus Kusarigamas.-Nadie me separara de mi familia-Susurro Leo sacando sus katanas del sin nombre y bajando mientras sus hermanos hacían los mismo. La figura fue desapareciendo hasta que solo ellos cuatro quedaron allí. Leo sonrió-Hora de regresar. Iré detrás de ustedes-Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír. Un abrazo le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, parpadeando se encontró con Mikey, quien lo abrazaba con fuerzas mientras lloraba.

-Leo, te extrañe mucho-Dijo entre llantos el ninja de naranja, mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí. Quiero abrazarlos y hablar con ustedes pero como corresponde. Además Splinter también nos necesita y nos está esperando-Explico rápidamente Leonardo mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Hagamos eso entonces-Acepto Raph sonriendo a su hermano mayor. Donnie asintió a su lado mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que cayeron sin su consentimiento. Los cuatro cerraron sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la luz y el calor que los rodeaba se sintieron sumergir en ellos.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza y aunque las actualizaciones serán mas tardías, no dejaré ni una sola historia de mis queridas tortugas ninjas. Dejen sus comentarios si lo desean en la caja abajo.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Miedo

_**Lamento la tardanza. Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron hace rato y el nuevo semestre es más complicado que el anterior. Pero estoy buscando tiempo por aquí y por allá para seguir escribiendo esto. Esta historia aun le queda por acabar así que no crean que el final está cerca.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron y enviaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Siempre me han apoyado desde el inicio y eso lo agradezco de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ver capítulos anteriores para saber.**_

 _ **Chapter 14: Miedo.**_

El primero en abrir sus ojos fue Mikey. Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba calmar su cuerpo tras lo que vio en la mente de Leo. Respirando agitado parpadeo lentamente y sus ojos dieron con la forma de su hermano mayor sobre la cama. Pero Leo no parecía estar despertando y parecía que seguía encerrado dentro de su propia mente.

-Auch...-La voz de Donnie sonó a su lado-Me siento como si hubiera hecho una práctica de cuatro horas continuas sin descanso-Murmuro llevándose ambas manos a su rostro se paso las manos mientras respiraba hondo.

-Como si supieras que es practicar cuatro horas sin descanso-La voz de Raph sonó al otro lado de Mikey-Pero tengo que decir que me siento como si no hubiera dormido en días-Musito para sí mismo mientras se estiraba hasta que sus articulaciones crujieron. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro miro a sus dos hermanos menores. Donnie lo miro entre sus dedos, una sonrisa podía verse bajo sus manos. Mikey por su parte tenía sus ojos fijos en la cama, pero en vez de parecer contento, lucia pálido y preocupado-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

Mikey señalo la cama. El ninja de rojo siguió el dedo hasta detenerse en la forma de su hermano mayor sobre la cama, inmóvil y justo como había estado antes de que meditaran y entraran en la cabeza de él-¿Porqué Leo no despierta?-Pregunto mirando a Donnie, esperando que su hermano genio tuviera una respuesta lógica para eso.

El ninja de morado se puso de pie y se acerco a su hermano mayor. Sentándose a su lado, le reviso los signos vitales. Tras unos minutos suspiro-Solo está durmiendo-Anuncio volteando a ver a sus otros dos hermanos-Debe estar cansado tras todo lo que paso. Pero despertará cuando su cuerpo haya recuperado toda la energía que perdió-Aseguro abrigando mas a Leo.

-Es bueno oír eso-Splinter dijo desde la puerta. Había estado observando a sus hijos en silencio, sabiendo que habían logrado recuperar a su hijo mayor de lo que había estado amenazando su vida.

-¿Pero Leo será el mismo de antes o se comportará igual a como lo había estado haciendo?-Inquirió April viendo a sus amigos con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-Va ser el mismo. Recuerda todo, y una vez que despierte todo será como antes-Contesto Raph esbozando una media sonrisa de lado.

Un suspiro se agito de April y detrás de ella aparecieron Casey con Miwa. Todos ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras todos se encontraban cenando. Leonardo abrió los ojos, sus ojos se quedaron viendo el techo de la extraña habitación donde se encontraba. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Recordaba toda su vida, pero también recordaba lo que había hecho a sus hermanos y amigos. No sabía cómo enfrentarlos. Sabía que ellos no lo culpaban de lo que hizo estando bajo las ordenes de Shredder. Pero eso no ayudaba a que él se sintiera un traidor a su familia. Había herido a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos. Los había traicionado trabajando para el enemigo que lo único que quería era acabar con ellos. Había dicho cosas malas, cosas que nunca hubiera dicho, pero que no pudo controlar y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo, sentía mucho terror de verlos a los rostros y saber que había causado un sufrimiento inmenso en ellos. Suspirando, desvió la vista hacia la ventana que se podía ver desde allí. Tenía que escapar, tenía que huir para poder encontrarse de nuevo y saber que no dañaría mas a su familia. Incorporándose, se levanto de la cama y en silencio miro desde la puerta el departamento. Podía oír las voces de sus hermanos algo alejado, la voz de Splinter, de Casey, April y Miwa. Usando su habilidad ninja salió en sigilo del departamento y sin esperar a que se dieran cuenta de su huida, salió rápidamente del edificio. Tenía que escapar, huir y si era posible desaparecer de la vida de todos.

-Lo siento, no estoy preparado para enfrentarlos en este momento. Les mentí Raph, Mikey, Donnie...Lamento no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlos a las caras y pedirles perdón por todo el daño que hice-Susurro mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad a donde sea sus pies lo llevaran. No interesaba donde fuera a parar con tal de alejarse de su familia y de la decepción que debían sentir por haber sido manipulado por los malos y sobre todo por haber atacado a cada uno de ellos sin siquiera importarle el daño que causaba.

Splinter levanto a vista de su plato. Algo se sentía distinto. No sabía que podía ser, pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Maestro?-April pregunto al notar la mirada de la vieja rata.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a April-¿Sucede algo maestro Splinter?-Pregunto Donnie notando como las orejas de Splinter se movían, intentando de escuchar algo que ellos no podían.

-Algo ha cambiado-Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo-Raphael ve a revisar a tu hermano. Algo no está bien con Leonardo-Ordeno cuando no pudo oír nada proveniente de la habitación donde su hijo mayor se encontraba. Extraño, cuando solo momentos antes había sido capaz de escuchar la respiración de él.

Raphael se movió rápidamente a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano y lo único que vio fue una cama vacía. Reteniendo el aire dio un paso hacia la cama y tocando el colchón se dio cuenta que aún conservaba algo de calor. Su hermano no se había levantado hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Leo!-Grito girando sobre sus talones para correr a la puerta-¡Leo!-Volvió a decir en voz alta, hasta que una mano se poso sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te coloques a gritar el nombre de Leo desde la puerta del departamento-Donnie indico en un susurro-Pueden saber dónde estamos escondidos y atacarnos.

El ninja de rojo apretó sus puños y bajo la cabeza-¿Porqué huyo?-Pregunto sin mirar a su hermano menor.

-No lo sé-Respondió Donnie viendo sobre su hombro a Mikey, April, Casey, Miwa y Splinter observándolos desde el pasillo-Pero tenemos que buscarlo. En su cuerpo aun están las sustancias que usaron en él, debemos de traerlo de regreso para limpiar su sangre y eliminar los químicos que ocasionaron todo esto-Donnie no lo había mencionado antes, pero cuando había observado la sangre de su hermano, pudo determinar que algunos químicos eran altamente tóxicos y habían comenzado a afectar los órganos de Leo. Los riñones eran los que estaban más comprometidos, pero supuso que tenía tiempo para limpiarlos y purificar la sangre de todo eso, antes que un daño irreversible se asentará en el cuerpo de Leo causando algo peor. Si los riñones fallaban, seguiría el hígado, estomago, pulmones y corazón. Y tras eso, solo quedaría la muerte.

Leonardo se detuvo tras haber corrido un buen tiempo. Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho y su respiración era trabajosa por lo agitado que se encontraba. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a su familia tras haber trabajado para su enemigo por un año. Todo lo que hizo, el daño que causo a las personas. Al menos Tiger Claw lo cuido todo ese tiempo, pero aun así se sentía sucio por haber sido usado como una marioneta bajo el control de Shredder. Los Kraangs también habían tenido un lugar en toda esta manipulación, pero su peor enemigo lo uso y le ordeno atacar a su familia. Había lastimado a Miwa, a Splinter, a sus hermanos. Había sido de lo peor con ellos y aun así su familia lo trajo de regreso. No se merecía eso de parte de ellos, se merecía su odio y solo dolor. Y en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Tiger Claw para escapar de todo.

El enorme tigre se detuvo de golpe. Una extraña sensación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y hacia latir su corazón con fuerza en su pecho. Mirando hacia su izquierda asintió. Era hora de deshacerse de los estorbos para ir donde Leonardo. Podía sentirlo cerca, pero no lo colocaría en peligro llevando con él a esos mutantes idiotas que no hacían nada más que seguir las ordenes de alguien quien no merecía el respeto que le tenían.

La joven tortuga se escondió de los foot ninjas que andaban en el patrullaje nocturno, buscando junto a los Kraangs a los humanos que se habían salvado de ser capturados para mandarlos a trabajar a la dimensión X. Podía sentir una leve molestia en la cabeza por todo lo que estaba pasando, o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

-¿Dónde puede estar Tiger Claw?-Murmuro para sí mismo. Necesitaba encontrarlo y pronto, sabía que no podía regresar a la guarida de Shredder o seria puesto en mas de esos experimentos de manipulación mental a la cual había sido objeto.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí-La voz de Fishface sonó una azotea detrás de donde él estaba. Leonardo giro lentamente y se quedo mirando a Xever-Leonardo ¿Vienes con nosotros o nos traicionas?-Pregunto sin saber realmente lo que quería hacer con el chico. No que le sintiera lastima, pero desde que Tiger Claw había estado cargo de él, el tigre se la pasaba como sombra con la tortuga y había descuidado varias misiones con él y Rahzar.

Leonardo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de esos dos. Considerando que si se enteraban de que había recobrado sus recuerdos. Sus verdaderos recuerdos. Estaría en graves problemas. Estaba solo y contra ellos dos no podría hacer mucho. Disimuladamente se llevo una mano a su espalda y se encontró tocando solo aire. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus katanas con él. Eso era malo, muy malo. Si se encontraba con problemas no tendría como defenderse. Y ahora se sentía completamente indefenso. Peor que cuando sufrió la emboscada al inicio de todo. Al menos allí había tenido sus preciadas armas, hasta que quedo de frente con Rahzar, Fishface y Tiger Claw con Shredder. Allí solo había tenido sus puños, y ahora estaba igual. Tenía que escapar de allí, pero no tenía ni siquiera sus bombas de humo para distraer a esos dos idiotas. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

-¿Leonardo?-La voz de Tiger Claw sonó a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Leonardo miro por sobre su hombro derecho y se encontró con el tigre solo.

Fishface cruzo una mirada con Rahzar-¿Dónde están esos idiotas que te acompañaban?-Pregunto el primero sin quitar sus ojos del enorme mutante.

-Los envié al otro lado de la ciudad a buscar-Respondió sin interesarle que esos dos estuvieran allí. Su ojos estaban fijos en Leonardo y ahora que lo tenia allí, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Un calor que hacía tiempo no experimentaba se extendió en su pecho al cruzar sus ojos con los azul piedra de Leonardo-Me da gusto poder encontrarte Leonardo-Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. El chico asintió mientras volvía a ver a Rahzar y Fishface-Ustedes dos pueden irse. Yo me haré cargo de él-Declaro con seriedad a ambos mutantes.

-Shredder dijo que solo recibíamos ordenes de él y de nadie más. No tienes derecho a ordenarnos hacer algo-Rahzar refuto dando unos amenazantes pasos hacia Leonardo, su mano abierta de una forma que sus garras quedarán como espadas, sus uñas afiladas listas para atacar.

Tiger Claw viendo eso acelero sus pasos hasta quedar al frente de Leonardo-No dejare que te dañen-Dijo sacando su arma y apuntando a Rahzar. Este se detuvo y quedo viendo con u gesto de traición en su rostro.

-¿Te atreves a atacarnos, solo para defender al enemigo?-Inquirió el mutante con furia en la voz.

-Él nunca ha sido mi enemigo. Ustedes lo son-Con eso no dio oportunidad que se movieran o hicieran el primer ataque y disparo al pecho de Rahzar, quien cayó al suelo sin siquiera haber sentido que lo ataco. Fishface al ver a su compañero caído dio un grito y se lanzo hacia Tiger Claw, pero este esquivo el ataque y dando unos pasos hacia un costado. Apunto hacia el mutante y disparo antes que volviera a atacar. Ya con ambos en el suelo. El tigre miro a Leonardo, quien se había ido a un sitio donde no quedara bajo la merced de los dos mutantes.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que atacar a dos de tus amigos, solo para defenderme-Susurro el ninja bajando la vista avergonzado de haberse escondido dejando a Tiger Claw peleando solo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo el tigre con afecto en la voz-Tu eres el único que me importa-Se acerco al chico y colocándole la enorme pata en la cabeza, le acaricio suavemente-No sabía si te volvería a ver o si tu familia me dejaría verte-Murmuro arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de Leonardo. Pero me alegra haberte encontrado. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, solo y sin armas?

Leonardo tomo aire-No me atrevo a verlos a la cara luego de haberlos traicionado al trabajar con Shredder. Los herí, los llame por nombres que jamás les hubiera dicho si no hubiera estado bajo el control de Shredder. Y ahora que tengo mis antiguas memorias, no puedo verlos a la cara y no sentirme mal-Respondió mirando a Tiger Claw a los ojos-Así que escape y te estaba buscando, pero no sabía donde podía encontrarte. Al menos tu si me encontrarse-Dijo suavemente abrazando al tigre con fuerzas. Tiger Claw rodeo a Leonardo tiernamente y lo acuno en sus brazos mientras depositaba un leve beso sobre la frente del ninja. Este levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, al sentir el beso sobre él-¿Porqué me diste ese beso y me sujetas con tanta fuerza?-Pregunto, era la primera vez que Tiger Claw lo trataba con tanto cariño, y eso hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerzas en su pecho. El tigre sonrió levemente y acaricio la mejilla de Leo con dulzura.

-Nunca creí que alguien me hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo, y tú te has ganado mi corazón-Explico sin quitar sus ojos de los de Leo-Espero que me aceptes...-Pero ahora que sentía al chico en sus brazos, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Leonardo, al sentir los ojos del chico sobre él. No sabía qué era lo que deseaba decir. Sentía algo por el chico, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. No quería que lo rechazara y volver a sentirse solos.

Leonardo levanto una mano para dar una caricia a la mejilla de Tiger Claw-Gracias por buscarme y encontrarme, pero quiero escapar de esta ciudad y regresar cuando tenga la suficiente confianza de ver a mi familia a la cara-Pidió mientras con su mejilla acariciaba el pecho del tigre-Pero quiero irme contigo-Musito haciendo que el corazón de Tiger Claw latiera con fiereza. Este asintió y poniéndose de pie, sin soltar a Leonardo, a quien acuno mejor entre sus brazos se dirigió a la salida de la ciudad, esquivando las tropas de Kraangs y los foot ninjas que vigilaban la ciudad.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No sé si escribir algo yaoi entre Leo y Tiger Claw, por el momento quiero saber su opinión sobre eso. Dejen sus comentarios en la cajita abajo para saber si profundizar en eso o no...Por el momento lo que yo veo en ellos es algo como el amor de padre e hijo. Tiger Claw ve a Leo como su hijo y por eso lo protege de todo y lo trata de esa manera. Si se entiende de forma distinta pido disculpas a quienes pueden molestarse con eso...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Planes

_**Lamento la demora...y realmente estoy quedándome sin muchas ideas de cómo seguir esta historia...Así que cualquier idea me vendría bien, déjenlos en los reviews para tomar ideas y poder acabar esta historia como corresponde. Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones de verano tendré tiempo para avanzar mas rápido. El próximo año estaré muy ocupada y no creo tener tanto tiempo para escribir...pero en cuanto encuentre algún tiempo por allí seguiré en esto. Y sobre la pregunta del capítulo anterior, por mayoría de votos gana la relación padre/hijo entre Leo y Tiger Claw. Quienes votaron por relación amorosa entre ellos...perdón y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capitulo uno para saber.**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Planes.**_

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Leo!-Urgió Raphael dando unos pasos hacia la salida, pero Splinter negó con la cabeza-¡¿Por qué no?!-Mascullo enojado el ninja de rojo mirando a su padre con los puños apretados a sus costados.

Splinter desvió la mirada-Cuando tu hermano se sienta listo para vernos, regresará a nosotros. Si escapo es porque no se siente seguro de él alrededor de nosotros. Leonardo tiene sus propios demonios internos que luchar-Replico calmadamente Splinter. Aunque sentía tristeza que su hijo mayor escapará sin siquiera decir un adiós. De nuevo su familia estaba incompleta y esta vez no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardaría Leonardo en darse cuenta que su familia lo perdonaba de todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba bajo el control de Shredder.

Donatello se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea que Leo ande por las calles en su estado actual-Murmuro sin mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos o amigos a los ojos.

-¿Estado actual?-Repitió Splinter enfocando su atención en su hijo genio-¿Qué quieres decir Donatello?

-Cuando recuperamos a Leo y le tome muestras de sangre-Comenzó a decir antes de que perdiera el poco valor que había logrado reunir-Pude notar una gran variedad de químicos en su torrente sanguíneo. Algunos que se unían a la proteína y otros directamente al ADN...pero no eran químicos inocuos. En realidad son químicos que a mediano plazo. Mas menos en el transcurso de seis meses dan sus primeros síntomas en el daño que empiezan a causar en el organismo al cual afectan. Nauseas, cefaleas, mareos, palpitaciones, sudor frio, fiebre, bradipneas, espasmos musculares. Son algunos de los síntomas que logre deducir e investigar. Y Leo tenía una gran cantidad de esos químicos en su torrente sanguíneo. Sea lo que sea Shredder hizo con él durante todo ese tiempo, lo hizo sabiendo que sucedería. Era como si no lograba acabar con nosotros, al menos mataría a uno con todo lo que le hicieron a nuestro hermano, aún estando lejos de él. Creí tener tiempo hasta que recuperáramos la ciudad, pero con la huida de Leo, las cosas se complican. No sé cuánto tiempo tiene, o cuales serán los efectos de los químicos en su cuerpo, considerando el mutágeno en nuestro cuerpo...-Pero Donnie no pudo proseguir cuando Raph lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevo hacia la pared. Sus ojos solo mostraban ira.

-¡¿Porqué no dijiste algo antes?!-Mascullo furioso apretando el cuello de Donnie, cortándole la respiración.

Donnie intentando hablar con el poco oxigeno que podía respirar, solo logro emitir unos sonidos ininteligibles. Mikey apareció a su lado y miro a Raph.

-Raph suéltalo-Pidió posando su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano de rojo-Deja que hable. No sacas nada con enojarte-Dijo en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Leo se fue...su vida corre peligro...no quiero que le pase nada malo...deja que Donnie se defienda-Rogo soltando un sollozo.

El ninja de rojo tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente-Lo lamento-Dijo alejándose de su hermano de morado.

Donnie se sobo el cuello, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire-No te preocupes, entiendo que te enojes...-Una vez más calmado el ninja miro a sus hermanos-Leo no tiene mucho tiempo, pero teniendo que escondernos todo el tiempo no nos ayudará a encontrarlo. Recomiendo que primero recuperemos la ciudad y cuando eso se logre. Iremos en busca de Leo para salvarlo de los efectos de los químicos a los cuales fue expuesto-Explico decidido en lo que debían hacer-Para entonces tendré listo los medicamentos que vamos a necesitar para contrarrestar los efectos negativos de los químicos que están dañando su cuerpo.

Splinter movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa-Muy bien. Entonces tenemos que movernos rápido para evitar que Leonardo sufra más daño. Una vez logremos recuperar la ciudad, tenemos que buscar a su hermano y traerlo de regreso para su tratamiento-Los tres ninjas hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante eso.

-Primero debemos ir a la dimensión X. Es allí donde están enviando a las personas que han mutado para hacer lo que ellos desean-Declaro Miwa tras unos momentos de silencio entre los tres hermanos. Donnie la quedo mirando y tras soltar el aire de forma ruidosa asintió.

-Entonces está decidido...el problema está en cómo ir hacia allá sin un transportador-dimensional-Sus ojos dieron con la ventana-Además necesitaremos apoyo si queremos lograr recuperar la ciudad pronto...

-Slash con su grupo estarían dispuestos a ayudar-Dijo Miwa de nuevo-Su grupo ha estado interrumpiendo en las misiones de Shredder y de los Kraangs. Cuando estuve escondiéndome en las calles, escuche como los Kraangs hablaban de ellos y de las molestias que estaban causando en sus planes-Raph desvió la vista hacia el suelo-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscarlos-Splinter lo pensó unos momentos y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente miro a sus hijos.

-Nos separaremos en grupos de dos. Raphael con Donatello, Michelangelo conmigo, Miwa con Casey. April, tu vienes conmigo-Indico el maestro al pequeño grupo-Nos reencontraremos aquí mismo en dos horas. Lleven sus comunicadores y nos estaremos poniendo en contacto cada media hora.

-Pongan sus T-phones en vibración para evitar llamar la atención cuando nos estemos contactando-Aclaro Donnie cuando todos se colocaron en parejas. Al menos April iría con su padre, lo cual aliviaba en parte sus celos de que estuviera a solas con Casey.

Sitio desconocido.

Tiger Claw decidió llevar a Leonardo a una antigua cabaña cerca de un bosque. El chico no paraba de temblar en sus brazos, incluso dormido como estaba. No sabía que pasaba, ya que momentos antes no había estado así, pero supuso que debía de estar algo intranquilo luego de haber escapado de su familia. Buscando un lugar donde recostar a Leonardo, para así poder ir en busca de las cosas que necesitaría para quedarse allí, abrigo al chico y salió en busca de alimentos y algo para iluminar.

Leonardo lo vio marcharse despertando tras el susurro de que no tardaría, el joven líder no sabía que estaba pasando. Se había sentido bien cuando escapo del departamento donde sus hermanos lo habían llevado, pero tras reunirse con Tiger Claw, se había comenzado a sentir helado y su cabeza le dolía. Supuso que debía ser hambre y deshidratación, no recordaba la última vez que bebió y comió algo. Sus ojos los sentía pesados y calientes. El sueño hizo su aparición repentina nuevamente y sin darse cuenta Leo se quedo dormido, temblando y murmurando cosas ininteligibles cubierto solo por la roñosa manta que el tigre había encontrado.

Tiger Claw estaba preocupado. El chico no lucia bien, pero el problema estaba en que cuando se encontraron Leonardo no parecía enfermo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se enfermará en tan poco tiempo?

Cuando regreso a la cabaña Leonardo seguía durmiendo profundamente. Pero podía notar gotas d sudor recorrer su frente, y leves gemidos saliendo de los labios del muchacho.

-¿Pero qué...?-Murmuro arrodillándose a su lado le tomo la mano y midió su pulso, aunque era algo rápido seguía estando normal. Lo único distinto era su temperatura que estaba un poco más alta de lo normal-Vamos chico, no es momento de enfermarse. No tengo medicinas aquí como para evitar algo peor-Decidió que haría guardia para vigilar que Leonardo no empeoraba, y de vez en cuando hacerle beber agua para mantenerlo hidratado.

Leonardo entreabrió los ojos al sentir que alguien lo movía. Tiger Claw lo estaba moviendo a un sofá donde estaría mas cómodo. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, y no podía comprender el porqué. Posiblemente había atrapado algún resfriado con el extraño y húmedo clima que había o simplemente su cuerpo ya estaba agotado de tanto y le estaba pidiendo un descanso.

Tres días después.

Tiger Claw observaba en busca de cualquier amenaza, pero hasta el momento nadie se había acercado al sitio escogido. Leonardo estaba recuperado de lo que fuera le había pasado. Tiger Claw le había dicho que debía de haber sido el stress y Leo pensaba que era su conciencia por haber escapado de su familia. Pero realmente no estaba seguro de que podría haber sido, siempre Donnie se había encargado de cuidar de su salud y durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el mando de Shredder su salud no había sido prioridad. Stockman le inyectaba cosas y siempre estaban haciendo pruebas con él. Nunca supo de que tipo, pero siempre terminaban con él en mal estado y enfermo por unos días. Pero había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última prueba o inyección que no creía que tenían que ver con lo que había pasado, aun así prefirió mantenerse pendiente por si otra vez sucedía.

-¿Cuánta comida nos queda?-Pregunto Tiger sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana.

Leonardo abrió el pequeño refrigerador que habían encontrado y que aun funcionaba-Nos queda una caja de leche y tres ramen. Cuatro botellas de agua y eso es todo-Respondió Leo suspirando. Tendrían que salir a buscar comida pronto. Tiger Claw necesitaba una gran cantidad de alimentos y lo poco que habían comido en los últimos días se notaba. Había adelgazado y Leo podía notar la falta de energía en su propio cuerpo.

-Esta noche saldremos por comida. Y tendremos que ver una forma de conseguir mejores reservas si queremos sobrevivir hasta que todo esto acabe...

'Estoy seguro que mis hermanos están planeando algo para acabar con la invasión' Pensó Leo bajando la vista. Realmente quería hablar con ellos, pero no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlos en ese momento. Había lastimado a Splinter, a sus hermanos y sus amigos y no había sentido remordimiento al hacerlo.

Mirando a Tiger Claw esbozo una sonrisa que le costó que saliera-No te preocupes, sé que todo terminara pronto-Caminando hacia él rodeo el cuello del tigre con sus brazos por detrás-Papá-Añadió sintiendo como el tigre acariciaba el dorso de sus manos.

-Gracias...hijo-Tiger Claw se sentía extraño cada vez que decía hijo a Leonardo. Pero con cada nueva ocasión, ocasionaba que un calor que no había experimentado hacia tiempo se extendiera en su pecho y lo hiciera sentir muy contento.

En el departamento de Woody.

Donatello miro alrededor. Había conseguido mucha información sobre qué hacer para acabar con la invasión. Estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, pero tenía que tener confianza que los síntomas tardarían en aparecer.

Ahora entrarían a la dimensión X para acabar de una vez con esta invasión y devolver la ciudad y sus habitantes a la normalidad.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **¿Ideas? Por favor dejen sus ideas en los reviews, les estaré eternamente agradecida. Por si acaso no mostraré lo que chicos hicieron para acabar con la invasión. Solo ya cuando todo acabo para continuar en lo que me interesa que es como Leo se reencontrara con sus hermanos y como le hará frente a sus miedos.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Preocupación Compartida

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos (as) lectores (as). ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho. Siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y a todas y todos aquellos que me siguen y colocan como historia favorita. ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver cap. 1**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Preocupación Compartida.**_

Desde hacia varios días que Tiger Claw salía de la cabaña sin decir nada. Leonardo lo observaba ir y regresar, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones Tiger Claw le había dicho que hacia cuando salía. Tampoco Leo quería parecer entrometido preguntándole sobre lo que hacía o no, pero lo tenía intrigado. Los Kraangs ya no estaban en la ciudad, de eso Leonardo estaba seguro, había visto como la luz había regresado a la ciudad dos semanas atrás y sabia también que sus hermanos eran responsables de eso. Realmente lo hacían bien sin él con ellos. No parecía importante regresar sabiendo que podían hacer cosas sin si liderazgo, quien fuera de ellos el nuevo líder, realizaba una gran labor como tal. Mejor de lo que él lo había hecho.

-Pequeño-Saludo Tiger entrando a la cabaña con bolsas llenas de alimentos-Logre entrar a una tienda que estaba cerradas y sacar una gran cantidad de alimentos-Dijo comenzando a sacar las cosas de las bolsas-También frazadas y una almohada para que descanses mejor-Agrego pasándole una bolsa completa-Espero que sirva-Leonardo sonriendo tomo la bolsa y la abrió. No se sentía bien el estar robando, pero no tenían mas opciones. Cuando intentaron ir a la ciudad, los Mutanimales los habían descubiertos y tratado de detener pero Leo no se quedaría a saber que querían. Seguramente sus hermanos habían hablado con ellos para encontrarlo, pero todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con ellos.

-Todavía esta helado, los Kraangs realmente hicieron un caos con el clima todos estos meses-Murmuro Leo acomodándose para comer-¿Qué cenaremos hoy?-Pregunto viendo como Tiger revisaba la bolsa y le entregaba unos panes con un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

Tiger saco para él una caja de leche y unas latas de salmón-Yo cenaré esto y tu aparte de eso, beberás esto-Dijo sacando una botella de jugo de naranja-Hasta mañana cuando cocine algo que se pueda hacer sin fuego...no quiero causar otro incendio en este sitio-Explico recordando el incidente de hacia unos días.

Leonardo asintió, haciéndose el emparedado y bebiendo un vaso del jugo de naranja. Bostezo-Me dormiré temprano. Tengo sueño-Dijo intentando de no bostezar nuevamente. Tiger Claw lo quedo viendo. Leo sabia porque lo miraba con preocupación, desde que la fiebre que tuvo al llegar allí y la extraña enfermedad que le duro un poco, el tigre se sentía preocupado dado que Leo estaba durmiendo más de lo usual y siempre costaba despertarlo. Ambas cosas raras considerando que antes nunca pasaba-En la mañana...-Leo bostezo-Hablamos-Con eso se acomodo la nueva frazada y la almohada y en pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

-Si sigues así, no me quedará más opción que buscar ayuda. Aunque no te guste-Murmuro acercándose al chico le tomo la temperatura. Como esperaba estaba un poco elevada, y como siempre, cuando Leo despertará la fiebre desaparecería.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Donatello miraba el microscopio revisando la muestra de sangre que mantenía de su hermano desde que este desapareciera como lo había hecho. No le agradaba lo que estaba viendo y todos los días empeoraba. Los síntomas debían de haber comenzado a mostrarse, débilmente pero eso solo indicaba que estaban corriendo contra el reloj. Un parpado en una mesa donde habían muchas luces lo distrajo, apretando un botón prendió el micro.

-¿Slash?-Pregunto volviendo su vista a la muestra mientras escribía lo que necesitaría para ayudar a su hermano.

-Donatello-Saludo la enorme tortuga desde el otro lado de la línea-Encontré lo que me pediste. Tengo todos los químicos que me dijiste que tu hermano necesitaría para mejorar. También Pete vio a Tiger Claw hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Iba solo y parecía estar llevando cosas al bosque-Explico mirando alrededor-Mondo dice que pudo detectar la presencia de tu hermano al interior de este bosque, pero no queremos causar incomodidades o que huya...

Donnie suspiro-Entiendo, dile que me indique el lugar que cree mi hermano esta. Si lo logramos ubicar podré tratarlo antes de que los efectos sean peores-Mirando el microscopio escribió algo mas-Gracias por la ayuda-Con eso corto el llamado.

Cabaña. Lugar desconocido. Unos días mas tarde...

Tiger Claw ya estaba preocupado, Leonardo no despertaba y llevaba durmiendo casi quince horas seguidas. Su temperatura no bajaba y podía notar como su respiración se volvía trabajosa. No comprendía que estaba pasando con el chico. Era parecido a lo que había pasado al principio cuando llegaron allí. Pero no sabía qué hacer ni tenía muchos conocimientos de cómo cuidar a alguien enfermo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede pequeño?-Pregunto sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta del inerte Leonardo. Tomando una fuente plástica la lleno con agua fría y haciendo tira una manta la hundió en la fuente. Sacando el exceso de agua, coloco la tira sobre la frente de Leo-Mejórate pronto, necesito saber si estás bien...

-Leonardo no mejorara así de sencillo-La voz de alguien que no reconoció dijo desde la entrada de la cabaña. Tiger Claw volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Era la tortuga gigante que había causado problemas durante la invasión-Está enfermo y necesita ayuda. Sus hermanos lo pueden ayudar a diferencia de ti-Aclaro dando un paso al interior de la cabaña-Si me dejas llevarlo con ellos, sé que mejorará en poco tiempo-Tiger Claw bajo la vista hacia Leo. No deseaba separarse de él y tampoco sabía si confiar en lo que ese mutante le estaba diciendo.

-Yo...-Pero Leonardo comenzó a toser lo que hizo que Tiger se arrodillara a su lado y lo sentara con cuidado. En eso el joven líder abrió sus ojos, los ojos brillosos por la fiebre y sus parpados caían de vez en cuando, amenazando con dejarlo caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

-No quiero...quiero estar contigo-Murmuro intentando de ponerse de pie-Estoy bien...s-solo necesito un poco...de tiempo...-Sus ojos dieron con los de Slash-Diles...a mis hermanos que estoy bien. No...no los necesito ahora. Ellos deberían olvidarse de mí, después de todo...lo que les hice-Agrego apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Tiger-Él es mi nueva familia...-Sabia que lo que estaba diciendo no era justo para sus hermanos, pero el haber traicionado a su familia era la peor desgracia que un ninja podía tener y como líder era imperdonable. Al menos en sus ojos. Y si lo que dijo era cierto, era castigo suficiente para él, así que se lo merecía.

Slash suspiro-Les diré a tus hermanos sobre tu decisión, pero de todas maneras se que Donatello vendrá a verte para darte lo que necesitas para mejorar-Sus ojos dieron con los de Tiger Claw-Cuídalo, si algo malo le sucede avísanos. Y no dejes que nada le ocurra, eso destruiría a Raphael y a su familia-Con una última mirada a Leo, la tortuga salió de la cabaña.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Pregunto Tiger Claw a Leo. Este asintió y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del tigre quien lo abrazo con ternura-Descansa pequeño. Voy a preparar algo para que comas y te cuidare hasta que te recuperes.

-Bueno...-Murmuro cerrando los ojos mientras Tiger lo volvía a recostar en la improvisada cama, pero de costado por si volvía a toser.

Slash no muy contento se dirigió donde Pete y Rockwell lo esperaban. Leatherhead se había quedado en la guarida de ellos por si algo sucedía.

-¿Y Leonardo?-Pregunto Rockwell al ver a Slash solo.

-No quiso venir. Dijo que se quedaría con Tiger Claw y que no regresaría con su familia...

Rockwell suspiro-¿Cómo está la salud de él? ¿Muestra signos de debilidad o de molestia?-Pregunto notando la seriedad de Slash.

-Estaba acostado, parecía que tenía fiebre. Tiger Claw estaba a su lado. No lucia muy bien. Pero aun así no quiso regresar o escuchar sobre lo que está pasando con él-Contesto la tortuga con molestia-No sé qué puede ver en ese tigre. Él es un enemigo y trabajo para Shredder...

-Leonardo también trabajo para él-Apunto Rockwell, interrumpiendo a Slash-Sabemos que Tiger Claw se encargo de cuidarlo todo ese tiempo, nosotros mismos lo vimos. No creas que se puede olvidar tan fácilmente lo que Leonardo vivió trabajando para Shredder. Aún estando bajo el control de él, Leonardo nos hirió. Y él no debe perdonarse lo que hizo-Slash asintió, él mejor que nadie de su grupo conocía a la perfección como cada uno de los Hamato respondía al fracaso. Y Leonardo era siempre él que respondía de la peor manera. Raphael siempre le hablaba de que su hermano mayor estaba guardándose mucho en su interior y que necesitaba hablar con ellos para liberar toda la tensión guardada, que no hablaba de ellos de los fracasos en algunos patrullajes y se encerraba en sí mismo.

-Hay que hablar con sus hermanos. No estarán muy contentos con la respuesta de Leonardo. Pero tampoco lo puedo obligar a venir conmigo. Tiger Claw es sobreprotector con él, no me dejará acercarme aunque quisiera-Comento Slash empezando a caminar rumbo a la ciudad. Una vez allí irían a hablar con los Hamato y explicarle la situación.

Guarida de los Hamato.

Donatello estaba libido. ¿Cómo Leo podía importarle tan poco su propia salud? ¿Acaso deseaba morir? Parpadeando para pensar un poco, el ninja de morado se sentó en su asiento y apoyando sus codos en sus muslos se quedo mirando el suelo entre sus piernas. Su cabeza afirmada pesadamente entre sus manos.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!-Mascullo enojado Raph golpeando la pared con fuerzas. Sus nudillos crujieron bajo la presión y pequeñas gotas de sangre surcaron el lugar que había golpeado-Yo mismo iré a buscarlo y a traerlo-Dijo dando media vuelta para salir del laboratorio.

-Raphael-La voz de Splinter sonó fuerte pero amable-Leonardo está pasando por un momento difícil, pero Tiger Claw no dejará que nada malo le pase a él. Si tu hermano empeora, estoy seguro que él mismo traerá a Leonardo para acá. Incluso si no sabe donde vivimos encontraría la manera de hacerlo-Sus ojos dieron con los Mighty Mutanimals. Slash asintió.

Mikey quien se encontraba abrazando a su padre cerro un momento los ojos-¿Cómo vas con los medicamentos que Leo necesita, D?-Pregunto viendo una caja de madera con distintos frascos en su interior.

-Los tengo listos. Solo necesito a Leo para dárselos y que regrese con nosotros. Sé que entrará en razón y volverá...

-Tiger Claw lo estaba protegiendo bastante bien, pero Leonardo no lucia saludable. Estaba pálido y estaba tosiendo mucho. Las condiciones en las que se están quedando tampoco son muy favorables para la salud de él-Declaro Rockwell dando unos pasos al frente-Si no sale de allí pronto, la salud de Leonardo decaerá a un nivel tan malo que los medicamentos que creaste Donatello, no harán efecto-Esto paralizo a todos en el laboratorio-Es necesario que lo sepan, no es bueno sembrar falsas esperanzas cuando las cosas pueden empeorar. Si realmente quieren que Leonardo mejore antes que decaiga a un nivel fatal, será mejor que hablen con Tiger Claw lo más pronto posible y lo convenzan de traer a Leonardo a la guarida, incluido él. Leonardo no querrá separarse de él ahora que lo considera parte de su familia-Esto abrió una nueva posibilidad a los chicos y mirándose entre ellos, supieron quera mejor hacer lo que Rockwell decía. Su hermano mayor contaba con ellos, aun cuando no lo supiera o no quisiera su ayuda.

Lugar desconocido. Refugio de Tiger Claw y Leonardo.

Desde que tenía memoria, Leonardo no recordaba haberse sentido como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, su cabeza le dolía y le costaba respirar. Era como una gripe, pero aun con los medicamentos que Tiger Claw le había conseguido, no estaba mejorando. Lo sabía y lo podía sentir en su interior. Lo que fuera que tenia, era malo. Slash le había mencionado algo sobre eso, pero en realidad no quería acercarse a sus hermanos y su Oto-san. Jamás aceptarían a Tiger Claw y sin él, Leonardo no era nada. Su apego por el tigre mutante era muy grande, y su familia jamás entendería eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cachorro?-Pregunto Tiger entregándole un vaso con el medicamento para la gripe. Leonardo lo recibió sin decir nada, solo una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Te recuperarás, me encargaré de que así sea-Declaro acariciándole la cabeza a Leo.

-No te preocupes, sé que no es nada malo-Mintió el chico llevándose el vaso a la boca. Bebiendo su agrio contenido, bajo el vaso con un gesto de disgusto-Los medicamentos deberían saber mejor-Murmuro acurrucándose al lado de Tiger. Este lo rodeo con un brazo mientras con el otro le colocaba una frazada para mantenerlo abrigado.

-Descansa. Deja que el medicamento haga su trabajo-Ordeno suavemente dejando que Leo apoyara su cabeza en su regazo. El chico cerró los ojos, el suave respirar de Tiger Claw y el ruido del viento lo cubrieron, el sueño lo venció momentos después y Leo se quedo dormido profundamente-Si sigues así, no me dejarás más opciones que buscar ayuda en otro lado-Dijo una vez que sintió que Leo se durmió-Si en dos días no mejoras, tendré que contactar a los Mighty Mutanimals para que traigan a tus hermanos-No le agradaba esa idea, pero no deseaba perder a Leo. La salud del chico estaba decayendo rápidamente y podía darse cuenta que no era algo normal. Tiger Claw pensaba en lo que Slash le había dicho sobre la salud de Leonardo, no había querido pensar en eso, pero desde hacía más de una semana de eso y su cachorro aún no mostraba signos de mejoría.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **No se olviden de dejar sus reviews en la cajita de abajo. Gracias ^-^**_


	17. Chapter 17: Sin Opción

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre son muy amables en dejar sus comentarios en la caja de abajo, muestran su interés en mis historias y eso lo aprecio mucho. Por eso, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para la triste realidad de mi vida :(**_

 _ **Chapter 17: Sin Opción.**_

Algo en que siempre Leonardo se había destacado era en tomar decisiones difíciles y completamente locas, pero que siempre salían bien a pesar de todo. Muchas de las cuales los salvaba a los tres menores pero lo dejaban a él en riesgo. 'Es mi obligación como el líder del grupo' Una vez le respondió a Raph cuando molesto lo intercepto por enviarlos al exterior del edificio y él salir disparado tras hacer explotar todo el nivel superior. Si no hubiera sido por Raph, Leonardo estaría muerto. Donatello no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Sus ojos fijos en la computadora, aun cuando no estaba escribiendo nada.

-¿Porqué no quieres entender que no te culpamos?-Pregunto al aire-Shredder es el culpable, no tu hermano-Suspirando miro el calendario. Hacia más de dos semanas que no sabían nada de Leonardo. Slash les había dicho que los mantendría informados, pero hasta ese momento nada. Necesitaban saber donde estaba Leo para poder hablar con él o incluso con Tiger Claw, estaban dispuestos a permitirle vivir con ellos, si con eso Leo regresaba a ellos.

-Paciencia hijo mío-Splinter dijo entrando al laboratorio. Era obvio que había escuchado lo que había dicho. La audición de su padre siempre había sido extraordinaria-Leonardo sabrá cuando sea momento de dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar. Si no lo hace Tiger Claw lo hará. Pero tenemos que tener fe en él-Donnie asintió sin dejar de parecer desesperado. Cada día que pasaba sus miedos se hacían mas fuertes. No deseaba que nada malo le pasara a su hermano, pero Leonardo podía ser mucho más testarudo que Raphael y eso era complicado considerando que Raph era casi insoportable cuando estaba de esa forma.

Algún lugar desconocido de New York.

Slash miraba por la azotea a Tiger Claw. El tigre se encontraba sacando alimentos de una tienda cerrada. No iba con Leo y eso le preocupaba. Más aun cuando Tiger Claw ingreso a una droguería donde tardo un buen poco en salir del lugar con rostro preocupado y notoriamente cansado por la forma en que se movía.

-¿Leonardo habrá empeorado?-Murmuro Slash revisando la hora con su comunicador que le había entregado Rockwell para mantener el contacto durante su patrullaje en el área que le correspondía. Era necesario conocer mejor el estado de salud de Leonardo, desde la última vez que hablo con los Hamato que no sabía nada de él. Volviendo a mirar a Tigre, decidió que era momento de dar un paseo por esa cabaña donde Leonardo se encontraba. Rápidamente se alejo de donde Tiger Claw se encontraba, por su rostro era obvio que tardaría, así que era mejor aprovechar en revisar por su propia cuenta el estado del hermano de Raphael.

En menos de media hora estaba frente a la cabaña, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, era extraño. No estaba nervioso, ni tenía miedo. Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente en su pecho. Dando unos pasos hacia la cabaña, entreabrió la puerta. El lugar estaba en total silencio y donde se suponía debía estar Leonardo, no estaba. Mirando alrededor, sus ojos dieron con otra puerta que tenía que dar con una habitación. Caminando hacia ella, la abrió lentamente. Una cama en medio de esta le mostro la figura de alguien acostado allí. Parpadeando, tomo aire profundamente y se aproximo a la cama. Leonardo estaba en ella, como esperaba, pero lo que no esperaba era verlo en las condiciones que mostraba. Su piel muy pálida, sus ojos estaban rodeados de unas ojeras profundas, su respiración trabajosa y laboriosa, débil y superficial, estaba más delgado, al lado de la cama había una cubeta que suponía era cuando su estomago no podía mantener nada en su interior, leves quejidos salían de los labios agrietados del chico. Sentándose a su lado le puso una mano sobre la frente. Leonardo hervía en fiebre. La salud del chico estaba peor que antes y por la forma en que no reacciono al ser tocado, indicaba lo pésimo que estaba.

-...Tiger...-Murmuro Leo con voz débil, sus ojos entreabiertos. Slash fijo sus ojos en los azules apagados y afiebrados del muchacho, pero al parecer Leonardo creía que era Tiger Claw, o sus ojos le estaban mostrando lo que él quería ver-...frio...-Susurro volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Porqué ese tigre idiota no nos contacto para ayudarlo?-Mascullo molesto Slash. Tapando al chico, decidió que él mismo lo llevaría donde su familia para que lo cuidaran y le dieras las medicinas necesarias para salvarlo. Tomando su comunicador llamo a Donatello. Esperando unos segundo, la tortuga genio respondió.

 _-Slash-_ Dijo sonando cansado.

 _-Encontré a Leonardo, está muy mal-_ Hablo rápidamente para no perder tiempo mientras tomaba al chico con la mano libre y lo arropaba para que no empeorara.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Ahora el genio parecía que el cansancio se le había desaparecido- _Tráelo de inmediato, no pierdas el tiempo y dile a Tiger Claw que venga contigo...No queremos separar a Leo de él._

Slash hizo un gesto de molestia. Primero ese tigre no hablaba de lo mal que Leonardo se encontraba y ahora tenía que hablar con él para que fuera con ellos a la guarida de los Hamato.

 _-Yo le digo y ten los medicamentos listos_ -Con eso corto la comunicación.

Unos pasos lo alertaron de la presencia de Tiger Claw. La tortuga mutante se dio la vuelta con Leonardo entre sus brazos.

-Te dije que nos contactarás cuando empeorará-Mascullo molesto Slash mirando al tigre con enfado-Mira como esta-Dijo señalando al chico en sus brazos.

Tiger Claw desvió la mirada-No sabía qué hacer...él no quería que hablara con ustedes y creí que podría hacer algo para ayudarlo...crear yo mismo alguna cura para que sanará...

-¡Eres un idiota!-Slash no podía dejar de levantar la voz. Su cuerpo lo sentía hervir en ira-Vamos, toma lo que trajiste y sígueme. Los llevaré con su familia. Donde debería estar-Agrego respirando hondo para no perder más tiempo.

-De acuerdo-El tigre rápidamente lleno con lo poco que tenia la bolsa con la que había salido y colocándose la bolsa al hombro miro al otro mutante-Vamos-Sus ojos dieron con la forma débil e inconsciente de Leonardo. Por su culpa su pequeño estaba muy enfermo. Esperaba que aun hubiera esperanza de que se recuperara. No había querido hacer las cosas por sí mismo, antes de que perdiera el sentido de la realidad del chico, este le había dicho que no quería que lo llevaran por ningún motivo donde su familia, aun a costa de su propia vida. Debería de haber hecho algo e ir en contra de la voluntad del muchacho, ahora podría ser muy tarde.

Sin perder más tiempo, Slash llevo a Tiger Claw y a Leonardo hacia el exterior de la cabaña. Pero antes de poder avanzar más, Fishface y Rahzar los esperaban afuera. Ambos al ver a Slash con Leonardo en sus brazos cruzaron una mirada.

-Shredder tenia razón-Dijo Rahzar-Te convertiste en un traidor Tiger Claw-Sus ojos dieron con los de Tiger.

-Nunca quise trabajar para él. Pero en ese momento no tuve más opciones-Respondió mientras buscaba un lugar por donde escapar rápido para llevar pronto a Leo a la guarida-Las cosas cambian, y es necesario tomar las mejores alternativas para mejorar nuestra vida. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo y dejar de trabajar para él, después de todo él no se preocupa por ustedes, son simples peones que no interesa si viven o mueren. Podrá conseguirse mas como ustedes dos...piénselo-Dijo viendo como sus palabras llegaban a ellos. Fishface parecía convencido que había algo mejor para ellos que seguir siendo mutantes-Si Shredder los quisiera ayudar, hubiera intentando buscar una solución para transformarlos de vuelta a humano, pero no lo hace porque en esta forma son mejores que como simples humanos. Aún así ordeno a Stockman a buscar un retromutágeno para Karai...

Ambos mutantes se quedaron en silencio, absorbiendo las palabras ciertas del tigre. Realmente era verdad, mientras ellos se esforzaban, Shredder no hacía nada por intentar regresarlos a su verdadera forma. Cosa que ambos anhelaban desde el primer día en que vieron sus cuerpos mutados.

Slash viendo la incertidumbre decidió actuar. Mirando a Tiger Claw, señalo levemente a su bolsillo de su cinturón, donde llevaba bombas de humos que Donnie amablemente le había entregado hacia tiempo atrás. Y unas bombas con humo de sueño, que es exactamente la que estaba señalando mientras Tiger Claw sacaba lo que le indicaba. Sin perder tiempo Tiger lanzo las bombas de humo, directamente a los pies de ambos mutantes quienes sorprendidos no tuvieron tiempo para detener la inhalación del humo y a los pocos segundos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

-Vamos. No estarán inconscientes por mucho tiempo-Slash a paso rápido y sin mover demasiado a Leo, se dirigió donde la entrada más cercana a las alcantarillas estaba, y eso no era muy cerca para su gusto.

Pero sin grandes contratiempos, Slash entro a las alcantarillas seguido bien de cerca por Tiger Claw. El tigre no dejaba de mirar a Leonardo con rostro de profundo pesar y tristeza. Realmente el estado del chico lo había afectado más de lo que la gigante tortuga mutante creyó. Pero al menos estaba llevando a Leo con su familia para que recibiera el necesario tratamiento para que mejorará y que de una vez por todas la familia Hamato fuera feliz después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Tendrás que respetar lo que los hermanos y padre de Leonardo diga-Comento sin dejar de caminar a paso rapido.

-Lo sé. Haré cualquier cosa para permanecer al lado de mi cachorro-Aseguro el tigre con voz suave. Las cosas cambiarían, pero no sabía si sería para bien o para mal.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews por favor...**_


	18. Chapter 18: Regreso a Casa

_**Hola a todos (as) Disculpen el atraso en el capítulo. Mi madre se caso y fui a la playa así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Gracias a todas las personas que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme sus reviews, sus favoritos y los que siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para conocer de la lamentable realidad de esta escritora...Solo poseo un Leonardo de peluche y varias figuritas de las tortugas ninjas :)**_

 _ **Chapter 18:Regreso a Casa**_

Simplemente enojado. No. Completamente e irracionalmente furioso. Eso era lo que Donnie sentía mientras esperaba que Slash llegará con su hermano. No podía creer que Leo decidiera morir porque no era capaz de vivir con la idea de haberlos herido y trabajado para el malo al haber sido manipulado y todos sus recuerdos bloqueados. En ese momento lo único que el ninja de morado deseaba hacer era darle un gran golpe a su hermano por estúpido. A su lado Raphael era la personificación misma de lo que era la ira. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente, sus ojos solo mostraban una ira tan profunda que esperaba que alguien lo calmara antes de que hiciera algo que luego lamentaría.

-Chicos relájense. Con el enojo no lograran nada. Leo nos necesita para que mejore, no para que se sienta peor y decida huir de nuevo-Mikey dijo a sus hermanos. Él también estaba molesto, pero como lo había dicho, eso no ayudaría en nada a Leo a mejorar y si lo querían tener con ellos para siempre, era necesario ayudarlo de la mejor forma.

-Lo sé-Murmuro Donnie viendo el reloj por encima vez. Slash se estaba tardando en llegar y eso lo estaba preocupando.

Las alcantarillas.

Slash intentaba apurar el paso, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Leonardo comenzaba a emitir sonidos de dolor que le hacía disminuir considerablemente la velocidad con la que andaba. Sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, pero no deseaba causar más sufrimiento a la pequeña tortuga en sus brazos.

-¿Falta mucho?-Pregunto Tiger Claw en un casi susurro que podría haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera por el silencio reinante de las alcantarillas.

-Una media hora más y estaremos en la guarida de los Hamato-Respondió volviendo a mirar a Leonardo quien emitió otro sonido de dolor, pero quien a pesar de todo el movimiento no despertaba-¿Desde cuándo que esta así? Para haber empeorado tanto desde la última vez que lo vi, diría que lleva al menos una semana en esta condición-Comento intentando de mantener su voz baja.

Tiger Claw desvió la vista a la húmeda pared del lado derecho- Dos días después de cuando te marchaste el día que apareciste en la cabaña-Murmuro sabiendo que Slash no estaría contento con esa respuesta, pero ahora no le interesaba. Leonardo, su pequeño, estaba muy enfermo y podría estar bien si no hubiera sido cegado con sus celos de no compartir a Leo con nadie más. La petición que le hacia el pequeño de no querer regresar hacia más fuerte la sensación de permanecer solos ellos dos. Su pequeño le pertenecía, era suyo y de nadie más. Splinter pudo haberlo criado, pero él lo cuido por todo un año, un año en que Leonardo no sabía nada sobre los Hamato...Para que luego aparecieran y quisieran quitárselo, cuando lo habían dado por muerto. No lo buscaron, solo decidieron que Leonardo murió en manos de Shredder esa noche donde todo cambio. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomo aire y lo soltó ruidosamente. No era momento de ponerse celoso, ahora por su incompetencia, su pequeño estaba en peligro. Tenía que empezar a manejar sus celos, uno de los problemas por ser un tigre. Todos los felinos eran celosos y él no era la excepción.

-Sabes que sus hermanos no van a estar contentos con eso, ¿cierto?-Slash sonaba ¿contento? ¿Le alegraba saber que tendría problemas en cuanto llegaran a la casa de los Hamato? Eso era seguro-Pero deberás tener paciencia, ellos son muy unidos y no les gusta que uno de ellos acabe herido o enfermo, como en este caso. Yo viví con ellos por muchos años y sé lo que te estoy diciendo, deberás tener paciencia con Raphael y en este momento con Donatello, él es el médico de la familia y cualquier cosa que signifique enfermo o herido lo toma muy seriamente.

-Gracias por el aviso-Murmuro viendo como luz se podía ver al otro lado del túnel en que estaban-¿Falta mucho?

-Casi llegamos-Respondió al tiempo que voces surgieron en el aire. Tiger Claw reconoció la voz de Raphael y si no se equivocaba de Splinter. Y por el tono de voz el menor estaba furioso.

-No creo que sea bienvenido-Susurro el tigre cuando doblaron en la esquina y se encontraron con la puerta metálica que llevaba al laboratorio de Donatello. Slash no dijo nada y abriendo la puerta todo se quedo en silencio. Parpadeando ante la brillante luz, Tiger Claw se encontró viendo a todo el clan Hamato frente a él.

Donatello fue el primero que se acerco-¿Leo?-Susurro mirando como su hermano se encontraba en los brazos de Slash-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto enojado fijando sus ojos en Tiger Claw-¿Porqué no lo trajiste aquí cuando empeoro?-Farfullo dando unos pasos hacia el tigre, pero Splinter lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

-Hay cosas más importantes que requiere nuestra atención-Dijo señalando a Leonardo-Slash por favor lleva a Leonardo a la cama que pusimos en la esquina-Indico señalando el sitio con tranquilidad. Pero sin dejar de observar a cada uno de sus hijos. Raphael lucia a punto a saltar encima de Tiger Claw, mientras que Donatello parecía querer estrangular al tigre. Michelangelo era otra cosa, sus ojos fijos en la forma de su hermano mayor.

-Gracias por traerlo-Dijo a Slash una vez este situó al chico sobre la cama.

-No es nada. Ahora es necesario darle los medicamentos que harán que mejore-Soltó el aire en un suspiro. Estaba cansado y realmente necesitaba un buen descanso-Me retiro, cualquier cosa nos avisan. No tardamos en venir-Con eso dio media vuelta y dejo a la familia sola. No deseaba estar presente si las cosas se salían de la mano y Raph atacaba a Tiger Claw. El tigre había actuado de una forma estúpida, pero no lo culpaba, sabia lo convincente que Leonardo podía ser cuando quería serlo.

Una vez estuvieron todos los Hamato con Tiger Claw este se trago su orgullo y colocándose de rodillas apoyo su frente contra el frio cemento-Lamento que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias. Leonardo no quería regresar y deje que me convenciera con sus dulces palabras...Espero no tener problemas con ustedes, mi único objetivo es estar con mi pequeño-Dijo intento que no sonara mal-Perdón por todo lo ocurrido, espero que no tengamos problemas. No quiero causar problemas ni con ustedes ni a Leonardo...

-No te preocupes, mis hermanos sabrán cómo comportarse-Mikey dijo arrodillándose al lado del tigre-Me encargaré de ellos. Gracias por no dejar a mi hermano mayor solo y cuidarlo todo este tiempo-El ninja de naranjo emitió un débil sonrisa.

-Gracias...-Murmuro el tigre desviando la mirada para ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Donatello miro la escena molesto, pero decidió no decir nada. Su foco de atención era su hermano mayor. Leonardo lo necesitaba y no lo defraudaría. Tomando la pequeña caja que contenía los medicamentos que su hermano necesitaba, lo dejo en una mesa. Armando una bandeja con un suero y la branula numero 18 G comenzó a preparar todo lo que usaría en Leo. Insertando la branula, puso el suero y revisando que el goteo fuera el necesario, comenzó a introducir los medicamentos en sus respectivas agujas para luego colocarlas en el suero y de esa manera entrará al torrente sanguíneo de su hermano. Lo único que esperaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde y que su hermano despertará para poder hablar con él por su gran estupidez de querer morir por lo sucedido mientras trabajaba bajo las ordenes de Shredder.

-Puedes descansar en la cama de la otra esquina. La solemos usar cuando somos dos los heridos, uno menos grave que el otro. Por mientras úsala, Leo tardará en despertar si mis cálculos no fallan. Su sistema se ha visto comprometido por el tiempo transcurrido sin la atención necesaria ni los medicamentos que eran esenciales para que esto no sucediera. Al menos ahora podrá mejorar aunque tardará un poco mas por la tardanza de la atención-Explico de la manera más sencilla Donatello a todos en general. Tiger Claw sin intentar llamar mucho la atención se dirigió donde le había indicado y sentándose miro a su pequeño sobre la cama.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho-Su arrepentimiento era sincero. Realmente no había querido llegar a esto, pero tampoco había sabido que hacer. Su preocupación por su cachorro había nublado su percepción de lo mal que se encontraba y no lo había dejado ver lo grave que se había vuelto todo. Ahora lo único que esperaba, era que su pequeño despertara para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía.

Una vez que todo se calmo. Donatello ya más calmado tras haberle administrado todos los medicamentos a su hermanos y al ver que su pulso y respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, salió del laboratorio para tomar un buen merecido café. Mikey en el sofá veía su dibujo animado favorito esperando por el pronto despertar de su hermano mayor. Splinter se había retirado a su habitación a meditar, realmente necesitaba calmar su mente y no dejar que la presencia de Tiger Claw lo sacara de su tranquilidad ahora que tenia a sus cuatros hijos con él. Raphael se había quedado en el laboratorio, sentado al lado de su hermano mayor. Pero una vez que vio que lo habían dejado solo con Tiger Claw se puso de pie y se dirigió donde él.

-Realmente la hiciste-Mascullo mirando al tigre con furia. Sus puños apretados fuertemente a su lado-Podrías haber matado a mi hermano. Mi único hermano mayor...¿Pensaste que esto era una simple enfermedad que pasaría con reposo y descanso?-Dijo hasta quedar en frente del tigre, quien estaba sentado en la cama de la esquina del laboratorio.

-No fue mi intención...solo no quería hacer lo contrario de lo que tu hermano quería...-Susurro sin levantar la vista hacia Raphael-Lo lamento profundamente. Nunca quise que mi pequeño sufriera o llegara a esto...

-¿Tu pequeño?-Repitió Raphael con un gesto de asco-¿Quien te crees para tratarlo como tu propiedad? Leo no es tuyo, él siempre será nuestro. Nuestro hermano mayor, nuestro líder, nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero, nuestro familiar, nuestro, no tuyo. No lo criaste, solo lo tuviste contigo un año, ha estado con nosotros por quince años. No te creas importante porque no lo eres-Dijo entre dientes Raphael. No quería levantar la voz para no llamar la atención de su padre o demás hermanos. Le estaba costando controlar su tono, pero tenía que hacerlo para dejarle claro al tigre que si no fuera por Leo, él no estaría en este momento allí con ellos.

Tiger Claw bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota-Si Leonardo quiere que me retire una vez que despierte lo hare. No quiero causar problemas a nadie y mucho menos a su propia familia-Raphael asintió. Era eso exactamente lo que quería oír. Y realmente esperaba que su hermano dijera que se marchara una vez despertará.

Tomando aire, Raphael se alejo del tigre y se dirigió donde su hermano mayor. Sentándose a su lado, se puso a hacer vigilia hasta que Leonardo despertará.

Leonardo no sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo. Pero sentía que había sido por largos días. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, los cerro al ser cegado por la luz sobre su cabeza. Escucho pasos, y luego noto como atreves de sus parpados la luz desaparecía. Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo hasta que la bruma que los cubría desaparecía. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Raphael quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué...-Pero su garganta estaba tan seca que un ataque de tos remeció su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que ya no dolía para su sorpresa. Sintió que su cabeza era levantada de la almohada y un vaso era puesto sobre sus labios. Bebiendo lentamente, miro alrededor. Estaba en el laboratorio de Donatello. ¿Pero qué hacia allí?

-Cálmate. Donnie dijo que era normal sentirse confundido tras los medicamentos que te administro-Intento explicar el ninja de rojo a su hermano mayor-Slash te trajo, estabas muy enfermo, pero te estás recuperando muy bien. Donnie dijo que no quedarás con secuelas por lo tardío del tratamiento...

-Tiger Claw...-Susurro Leo al ver al tigre a un costado del laboratorio, observándolo con aprehensión.

-Pequeño. Me alegro de verte despierto. Has estado inconsciente por casi una semana...

-Yo se lo explicaré-Raphael interrumpió al tigre dirigiéndole una mirada con odio-Donnie dijo que tu cuerpo necesitaba sanar, por eso dormiste tanto. Pero que te recuperaras rápido gracias al mutágeno en nuestra sangre. Pero tiene que hacerte unas pruebas para saber cómo estás y que tan bien te estás recuperando. Tus órganos principales estaban siendo afectados o algo como eso dijo...-El ninja de rojo desvió la mirada-Leonardo-El uso de su nombre completo llamo la atención del joven líder. Sus ojos los cuales habían estado fijos en los de Tiger Claw regresaron a su hermano-No te culpes por lo que hiciste mientras Shredder te usaba. Ninguno te culpa, el único culpable aquí es Shredder y nadie más. Por eso queremos que te quedes con nosotros. Te extrañamos mucho y te necesitamos-La voz de Raph se quebró. Aclarándose la garganta tomo la mano de su Leo-Por favor Leo...quédate con nosotros...-Raphael se apoyo en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Era un acto que Leo jamás había visto en su hermano menor y al saber que era él el causante de tanto sufrimiento supo que tenía que quedarse.

-Raph...-Musito Leo rodeando a Raph con sus brazos-No me iré...me quedaré...pero Tiger Claw debe quedarse conmigo...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews, por favor...**_


	19. Chapter 19: Conversación

_**Como mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¡SI! Nací en el día internacional de la mujer :)**_

 _ **Decidí actualizar dado que ya la próxima semana entro a clases y no voy a tener tiempo para actualizar como lo estuve haciendo en mis vacaciones. Así que tengan paciencia que aunque tarde en actualizar seguiré actualizando...Por favor dejen reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos y todas que se toman el tiempo en dejar sus comentarios. A los que colocan favoritos y los que siguen mis historias.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Ver capítulos anteriores para la dura realidad :(**_

 _ **Chapter 19: Conversación**_

Raphael levanto la vista del plastrón de su hermano. Sus ojos abiertos enormemente-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto separándose por completo de su hermano mayor.

-Tiger...Claw...-Comenzó a decir Leonardo. Sus ojos entre abiertos. Sus parpados pesaban cada vez más, sabía que no podría mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo mas-Lo quiero...conmigo...aquí...-Sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo dormido rápidamente. Raphael apretó los puños mirando al tigre por sobre su hombro.

-Si vas a vivir acá, tendrás que ganarte la comida. No tendrás nada gratis aquí-Mascullo molesto el ninja de rojo-Pese a lo que quiere Leo, él es mi hermano. Mi único hermano mayor y no dejaré que juegues con sus sentimientos. Ninguno de nosotros te quiere acá luego de que casi matarás a Leo...Mi hermano no sabe qué tipo de mutante eres-Volvió a sentarse en la silla, sus ojos fijos en su hermano sobre la cama.

El tigre esperaba ese tipo de palabras de la familia de Leo. Aunque la primera vez que estuvo con ellos ya bastante claro lo habían dejado. Ahora las cosas cambiaban dado que el chico había estado a punto de morir por su irresponsabilidad. Si lo hubiera cuidado mejor, si lo hubiera vigilado mejor, si tan solo no hubiese permitido que Baxter y Shredder jugaran con él. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Se sentía mal por ello, pero estaba contento al mismo tiempo al escuchar a su cachorro decir que lo quería allí con él.

-Comprendo-Acepto desviando la mirada de Leonardo. No podía evitar mirarlo, Raphael o Donatello siempre estaban allí, haciendo guardia. Michelangelo le llevaba comida y siempre le dirigía una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus ojos y que se veía vacía. Pero sabía que no era aceptado allí, Donatello nunca le hablaba y cuando Tiger Claw se movía de donde estaba este lo señalaba con su Bo y lo seguía hasta que salía del laboratorio para ir al baño. Raphael siempre que lo veía fuera del laboratorio le decía que tenía prohibido entrar a la cocina o al dojo, incluso las habitaciones.

Donatello lo vio salir del laboratorio. No le agradaba ese tigre. Leo había estado a un paso de haber muerto si no hubiera sido por la buena decisión de Slash. Tomando aire se dirigió donde su hermano de rojo para revisar a Leo y ver que nada hubiese cambiado respecto a su salud.

-Hola Donnie-Saludo Raph esbozando una leve sonrisa-Leo despertó, pero se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos-Anuncio viendo como Donnie se relajaba ante la noticia.

-¿Tenía alguna molestia?

-No. Solo lucia muy cansado. No duro ni siquiera cinco minutos despierto. Pero no quiero dejarlo solo y menos con ese tigre aquí...-Los ojos de Raph se posaron en los de su hermano genio-Leo quiere que Tiger Claw se quede acá y solo así se quedará-Mascullo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Donatello lo escuchara.

Donnie asintió-Me temía que pediría eso. Si es lo que quiere, tenemos que avisarle al maestro Splinter...tenemos que preparar una habitación para ese tigre. Ese no dormirá en la misma habitación que nuestro hermano-Intentando de mantener la calma respiro hondo. No podía dejarse llevar por el odio o resentimiento en contra de ese tigre que casi mata a Leo por no querer tener problemas con su hermano. Eso dejaba a ver que no conocía a su hermano como decía hacerlo. Tanto Donnie como cualquier miembro de su familia conocía a la perfección todas las escusas que Leo solía usar para no hacer algo. Sobre todo cuando se refería a cosas de su salud. Pero ellos nunca caían y Leo terminaba cediendo y haciendo lo que ellos le decían. Incluso si era algo que él no quería hacer.

-Le arreglaré la habitación que uso April la última vez. Cuando este lista lo envían allí y mantendremos vigilancia del lugar para que sepamos todo lo que Tiger hace-Mikey propuso seriamente, apareciendo en la entrada del laboratorio. Había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado y decidió que era mejor formar parte de ella. Él no mostraba su molestia al tigre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca de morir que Leo estuvo. Un error que pudo haber sido fatal y sobre todo Tiger Claw era el responsable de velar por la seguridad de su hermano, cosa que hizo mal al dejar que Leo empeorara como lo hizo.

-De acuerdo-Raph acepto mirando a Mikey. Ninguno se sentía cómodo con Tiger Claw allí luego del error garrafal que hizo. Nadie podía sacarse de la cabeza lo cerca que tuvieron de perder a Leo por ese mutante. Realmente no sabían como iban a salir las cosas una vez que Leonardo se recuperara completamente. Débil como estaba no sabía cómo sus hermanos sufrían por tener al culpable de casi haberlo matado en su misma casa. Su hermano no estaba al tanto de todo el dolor, toda la incertidumbre con la que estuvieron viviendo durante el tiempo que Leo vivió con Tiger Claw.

Mikey asintiendo salió del laboratorio para dejar la habitación lo más ordenada posible para el tigre. Al menos quedaba bastante alejada de sus habitaciones y aunque Leo dijera que lo quería tener cerca, no lo dejarían. Bastante tenían con su testarudez e idiotez que casi lo matan.

Tiger Claw bajo la vista al suelo. Sus oídos habían escuchado todo desde donde estaba. Los hermanos de Leonardo se olvidaban de que como felino tenía un buen oído y era capaz de captar sonidos a la distancia. Sabía que su error había sido grave. Pero tenía que buscar una manera de demostrar que no cometería errores ahora que la culpa que sentía era inmensa. Dirigiéndose al laboratorio. Se cruzo con Michelangelo quien lo miro con una sonrisa falsa que ya conocía.

-Voy a prepara la habitación de huésped para ti Tiger Claw. Hoy dormirás allí-El ninja de naranja le dijo alejándose de él. Tiger Claw apretó los puños. Dormiría alejado de su pequeño. Los hermanos de Leo se asegurarían de mantenerlo alejado de él. Eso estaba claro, pero qué diría su cachorro cuando despertará y no lo viera allí con él.

-Tiger Claw-La voz de Splinter sonó desde la entrada al dojo. El tigre miro hacia esa dirección-Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar de un tema que a ambos nos involucra-Indico caminando hacia el interior del dojo hacia su habitación. Tiger Claw detrás de él se quedo mirando el lugar tan sorprendente que los Hamato tenían en las alcantarillas. Un enorme árbol en medio del dojo le llamo la atención. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía crecer sin sol?- Por aquí Tiger Claw-Pidió señalando el interior de su habitación.

Ninguno de los tres Hamato conocía bien a Splinter. Leonardo era por lo general el único que notaba diferencias en la manera de actuar de su sensei, por eso siempre era él a quien acudía cuando tenía dudas. Splinter sabía bien lo que iba a hacer desde el momento en que Leonardo huyo para estar con Tiger Claw. Aunque el reencuentro hubiera sido de mejor manera, no dejaría solo a su hijo. Shredder se había encargado de causar un caos dentro de la cabeza de su hijo mayor, y era el deber de él, como su padre y maestro, el juntar todas las piezas y volverlo a pegar. Tiger Claw no lo había hecho, sus oídos habían escuchado lo que su hijo había pedido, pero Leonardo no conocía en realidad a ese tigre. El actuar a conveniencia de no causar problemas a alguien, aun cuando su vida estaba en peligro, no era algo que él haría si hubiera estado en el lugar de Tiger Claw. Si había estado con su hijo por un año, al menos debería reconocer las maneras que Leonardo tenia para manipular a las personas. Él como su padre y maestro conocía cada una de las maneras que su hijo mayor tenia de manipular a las personas y solo funcionaba con sus hermanos. Con él Leonardo aprendió que no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar Splinter?-Pregunto Tiger Claw una vez que se acomodo frente a una mesita donde la rata tenia té verde servidos para ellos.

-Sé que has sentido el resentimiento con el que mis hijos te tratan-Empezó a decir tomando su tasa-Debes entender que nosotros somos una familia pequeña y somos todos unidos. Yo CRIÉ a ellos cuatro de la misma manera-Prosiguió dando énfasis en la palabra 'crie'-Si uno de ellos está en peligro, los demás actúa para prevenir que más daño sea causado. Tu actuaste de forma egoísta. Dejaste que Leonardo casi muriera solo para no tener problemas con él. Nosotros sabemos como él puede ser y lo testarudo que se coloca con referente a su salud. Así mismo como cuando se siente culpable de algo y se embarca en un camino donde siempre sale herido. Nosotros somos su freno. Somos el ancla que lo detiene antes de que cometa errores que no solo daña a él si no a todos nosotros-Splinter bebió un trago de su te. Tiger Claw no se sentía capaz de tomar la taza que Splinter le ofrecía abiertamente frente a él. Con cada palabra que decía Splinter, se sentía peor-Si mi hijo quieres que vivas con nosotros deberás ganarte a mis otros tres hijos. No quiero que ninguno de nosotros se sienta amenazado en su propio hogar. Leonardo tendrá que aceptar todo esto una vez logré sanar su centro. Comienza por Michelangelo y deja al último a Raphael-El tigre asintió mirando el suelo-Y antes que te permita salir de mi habitación, quiero que sepas que Yo soy el padre de Leonardo. Yo lo crié, yo lo eduque, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe. Por quince años. No por haber vivido con él por un solo año te da el derecho de arrebatarme a mi hijo. Que te quede claro. Leonardo no tiene las cosas claras en este momento y como fuiste incapaz de ver eso, te permitiré verlo una hora al día. Nada más y nada menos. Hasta que vea que mis otros hijos no se sienten amenazados en su casa y hasta que Leonardo haya sanado su espíritu-Bajando la taza ya vacía miro a Tiger Claw-Ahora puedes regresar a lo que estabas haciendo-El tigre se puso de pie y salió de la habitación en completo silencio.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-Se dijo para sí mismo mirando el árbol del dojo-Por Leonardo, lograre ganarme el corazón de sus hermanos y tendré una familia como la que siempre quise.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Reviews por favor**_


	20. Chapter 20: Decisiones y Planes

**Lo lamento por la enorme tardanza, había dicho Mayo y estamos a Junio, los estudios y las prácticas me han quitado mucho tiempo. Las actualizaciones serán mucho más lentas, pero estaré hasta el final con cada una de ellas. Solo tengan paciencia conmigo. Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, PM, favoritos, follows de esta historia. Y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, siempre son mi motivación para escribir aún cuando no tengo tiempo :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para esto.**

 **Chapter 20: Decisiones y Planes.**

Muchas veces Donnie se preguntaba que hacia Splinter en su habitación. Sobre todo cuando vio a Tiger Claw salir de allí con un aire de haber escuchado algo que lo dejo preocupado. El tigre miro el árbol del dojo y hablando para sí mismo, asintió.

-¿Qué le dijo Splinter?-Susurro dándose la vuelta cuando Tiger Claw salía del dojo. Lo que fuera, no le gustaba el aire que el tigre emanaba. Era totalmente diferente a antes. Desviando la vista, se dirigió donde Raph para cambiar de turno en el cuidado de Leo. Pasando por el área de juegos, no escucho a Mikey. Debía de estar arreglando aun la habitación para que esa misma tarde ese tigre durmiera lejos de su hermano mayor. Cuando Leo volviera a despertar hablarían con él. Su hermano necesitaba aclarar su mente tras todo lo que paso bajo el control de Shredder. Leonardo solo estaba confundido y Tiger Claw se había aprovechado de eso para manipular a Leo y que se quedará con él. La mente del líder del grupo afectado por los experimentos, y los recuerdos implantados realmente causaron un caos en la cabeza de Leo. No podía estar seguro de cual bien mejoraría su hermano, dado que la memoria era algo muy frágil y cualquier mal dato, cualquier cosa podía activar recuerdos falsos en el cerebro de Leonardo y confundirlo aun mas. Splinter tendría que usar la meditación para ayudar a su hermano a encontrarse de nuevo y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Iba a costar mucho, pero todos pondrían de su parte en la recuperación y rehabilitación de Leo.

Tiger Claw intento dirigirse a la enfermería, pero Mikey al verlo se detuvo-Eh...Tiger Claw...-Comenzó el menor de los Hamato luchando un poco en encontrar las palabras para llevar al tigre hacia su nuevo lugar en la guarida-Eh...yo...

-Desde ahora dormirás en la habitación que Mikey preparo para ti-Dijo Raph desde la entrada de la enfermería. Había salido al baño cuando escucho a su hermano de naranja hablando o al menos intentando hablar con el mutante-Mikey, llévalo a su nuevo dormitorio. Leo estará bien cuidado por nosotros-Tiger Claw sorprendido, se quedo mirando a Raphael. Splinter tenia razón, esas tortugas eran sus hijos, por eso pensaban de la misma manera cuando se trataba de proteger a uno de ellos. Estaría lejos de su cachorro, pero era un precio que gustoso pagaría si eso le permitía estar allí con él. Asintiendo, bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Una mano sobre su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos-Vamos-Murmuro el ninja de naranja comenzando a caminar rumbo hacia donde estaban las habitaciones. Tiger Claw decidió no decir nada, solo siguió al menor de los Hamato, pensando en un método para ganarse la confianza de Mikey para continuar con Donnie y finalmente el que sabía sería más complicado Raphael. El ninja de rojo era de carácter difícil, y además había demostrado que no confiaba en él.

-Aquí es-Dijo Mikey abriendo la puerta de una habitación que quedaba en el centro de todo. Dos habitaciones a su derecha y dos a su izquierda. Las cuales sin dudas eran las de los Hamato.

-Gracias Michelangelo-Agradeció el tigre esbozando una sonrisa al ninja. Mikey desvió la mirada mientras sonreía.

-Eh...llámame Mikey. Solo sensei y Leo me llaman por mi nombre completo-Dijo el menor mientras intentaba no levantar la vista hacia el tigre.

Tiger Claw podía notar como el chico parecía estar queriendo decir o hacer algo pero no lo hacía. Intentando otra nueva manera de que se abriera con él dijo-¿Porqué el cachorro te llama por tu nombre completo?-Esa según su parecer era la mejor manera de comenzar a conocer mejor al ninja de naranjo. Mediante Leonardo y sus momentos con cada uno de ellos.

-No lo hace siempre. Solo cuando está enojado conmigo o cuando quiere que me centre en sus indicaciones. Por eso prefiero que me llamen Mikey-Respondió el menor al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Tiger Claw podía notar como Mikey comenzaba a pensar en los momentos que había vivido con su hermano mayor. Una punzada de tristeza cruzo su corazón al darse cuenta que él le quito ese tiempo durante la invasión y cuando el cachorro se había ido a vivir con él. Ese tiempo era de ellos, y él interrumpió eso con sus egoístas decisiones.

Era ahora o nunca-Realmente lamento el haber mantenido a Leonardo conmigo todo este tiempo. Sabía que lo que hacía era malo, pero desde que Shredder me entrego la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, algo en mi cambio-Murmuro Tiger Claw mirando a Mikey con un semblante de cariño-Al principio odiaba tener que estar al cargo de él. Pero con el paso de las semanas, una vez que despertó. Comencé a encariñarme con él, comencé a sentir cosas que había olvidado. El amor de padre que siempre quise tener, surgió en mi. Pero no viendo a Leonardo como mi padre. Yo me sentí el padre de él-Mikey abrió la boca para protestar ante eso, pero Tiger Claw no lo dejo-Sé que no se compara con la crianza que Splinter les dio a ustedes. Le dio a Leonardo. Solo lo tuve conmigo por algo más de un año. Pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme cambiar de pensamiento. Ahora él me preocupa más que mi propia seguridad. Estoy tan unido a él que ahora no podría continuar si no lo tengo a mi lado. Por eso estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz o simplemente el poderme quedar a su lado-El ninja de naranjo miro al tigre con un rostro que revelaba alegría-Y quiero poder lograr lo mismo que logre con el cachorro con ustedes. Son los hermanos de Leonardo, eso nadie lo puede borrar, y no quiero que Leonardo se olvide que también tiene una familia que lo ama y que lo necesita. Hare todo con tal de que se quede acá, pero por favor no me separen de mi cachorro-Sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que Tiger Claw pudiera detenerlas. Le aterraba el tan solo pensar de separarse de su cachorro. Su corazón se apretaba y le hacía sentir como si algo preciado le fuera arrancado de su ser.

Mikey no sabía qué hacer. No era bueno con esas cosas. Su especialidad era el de decir tonterías y hacer reír a los demás. Consolar a alguien adulto, que lloraba de una manera tan triste frente a él le colocaban incomodo. Mirando al tigre, se llevo las manos a su plastrón en señal de protección.

-T-Tiger Claw-Musito débilmente, pero el tigre no lo escuchaba, sumergido en recuerdos horribles de abandono y dolor. El menor de los Hamato apretando los puños, tomo aire-No te separaremos de Leo. Mi hermano te tiene mucho aprecio y no creo que esté contento si te vas de aquí-Empezó a decir para intentar de calmar al enorme mutante-No queremos que Leo se vaya de aquí. Por eso te dejamos quedarte. Y el tener una habitación en nuestra casa es algo que te demuestra que eres bienvenido, siempre y cuando no intentes llevarte a Leo de nuestro lado-Apunto el chico con seriedad en la voz-Comprendo que sientas un apego hacia mi hermano, pero él es mi hermano mayor. Leo es mi héroe. No quiero que nadie se lo lleve. Lo he extrañado mucho, y sé que mis otros dos hermanos lo han hecho también. No nos sentimos cómodos si uno de nosotros falta en el equipo. Por eso, puedes quedarte, pero si te atreves a intentar llevarte a mi hermano, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte pagar-Mikey se estaba enojando. No sabía porque le estaban costando animar a Tiger Claw y eso lo estaba colocando ansioso, y cuando él estaba ansioso se sentía molesto y era justamente eso lo que estaba sintiendo-Lo siento-Dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro. Estaba cansado, eso era lo que lo tenia de esa manera. Cansado de tener miedo, cansado de no estar unido como se suponía debían estar. Cansado de sentir que su pequeña familia se estaba cayendo a pedazos sin Leo.

Tiger Claw un poco sorprendido por la seriedad con la que el pequeño hablo asintió-Entiendo, no es necesario que te expliques-Dijo sabiendo bien que la historia que ellos tenían con su cachorro era mucho más larga que la de él. No los envidiaba por eso, pero un sentimiento extraño hacia remecer su corazón. Sentirse querido, necesitado, deseado eran cosas que él nunca había querido, pero en ese momento era lo único que anhelaba. Ser aceptado por los Hamato y poder formar parte de ellos.

-Eh...cualquier cosa estaré viendo televisión. Pero te recomiendo que no andes a escondidas, no le agradas a Raph y cuando eso sucede es mejor no hacer nada que lo moleste. De nosotros cuatro es el que tiene peor carácter-Comento antes de dejarlo solo el ninja de naranjo.

Entrando a la habitación que le habían arreglado, se quedo mirando el pequeño espacio. Aunque pequeño, era notorio que Michelangelo había intentando que luciera mas cómodo para él. La cama en una esquina, con sabanas naranjas con blanco, un cubrecama celeste, dos almohadas y al costado un velador con una lámpara bastante infantil. Una mesita pequeña en la otra esquina con una silla y un ropero. Pudo notar unas fotos de los Hamato con Splinter en el centro sobre la mesa. Y un poster de alguna serie de televisión que no reconoció. Dirigiéndose a la cama suspiro. Debía pensar como ganarse a cada uno de los hermanos de Leonardo y no tener problemas en lograrlo. Además de que Splinter no lo viera como su rival sino como su igual. Sabía que él no había criado a Leonardo, sabía que él no le había enseñado todo lo que el ninja de azul sabia, estaba al tanto de que los valores que el joven líder mostro desde que estuvo con él, eran gracias a Splinter. Pero aun así no quería pensar de otra manera sobre Leonardo, él sería siempre su cachorro.

Enfermería guarida Hamato.

Leonardo sintió como la conciencia lo alcanzaba de nuevo. Dando un leve gemido al mover su cuerpo, apretó los ojos para poder abrirlos. Parecían como si estuvieran pegados con cemento. Al poder abrir sus ojos, parpadeo para sacar la bruma que los cubrían y se encontró viendo a Donatello. El ninja de morado había tomado su turno tras mandar a su hermano de rojo a descansar, luego de haberle dicho lo que había visto en el dojo. Eso había sido varias horas atrás, mientras esperaba que su hermano despertará, Splinter le comunico sobre los horarios que tendría Tiger Claw y las condiciones de dichos horarios, y era su deber comunicárselo a Leo para que estuviera al tanto de todo.

-Leo, que gusto verte despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto tomando la mano de Leo y revisando su pulso. Los latidos de su hermano se sentían fuertes una vez más, lo que calmo en parte su preocupación.

Leo miro alrededor, sus ojos buscando a Tiger Claw, pero sin encontrarlo-Bien. ¿Dónde está Tiger Claw?-Dijo volviendo a mirar a Donnie.

-En su habitación descansando. Leo es necesario que sepas que padre coloco ciertas reglas. No queremos que te vayas, no queremos hacerte sentir culpable de cosas que no controlabas, no queremos volver a ser una familia incompleta. Te necesitamos, Tiger Claw puede quedarse, pero tendrá un horario para estar contigo-Empezó a explicar rápidamente Donnie. Podía sentir como su hermano se estaba agitando al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo-Y uno de nosotros estará aquí contigo mientras Tiger Claw este acá. Es necesario para tu recuperación psicológica tras lo que viviste-Leonardo desvió la mirada-No solo sufriste un trauma psicológico, Shredder jugó con tu mente y eso ya deja una cicatriz profunda en tu subconsciente. Por eso no podemos dejarte solo con Tiger Claw, él es tu amigo, pero nosotros somos tus hermanos. Somos tu familia. Una familia que te necesita-El ninja de azul miro a los ojos a Donnie. Podía notar la seriedad con la que hablaba, pero también podía notar la preocupación que tenia por su bienestar, el miedo y la incertidumbre de que su hermano los abandonará de nuevo.

-Entiendo-Murmuro Leo-Acepto todo lo que quieran, sé que actué mal, sé que fui un cobarde al escapar como lo hice colocando en peligro mi propia vida, solo por no querer enfrentar la verdad-Leonardo vio como lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de su hermano menor-No huiré y gracias por aceptar a Tiger Claw en la guarida-Un cansancio comenzaba a cubrirlo. Luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos intento mover la mano para tomar la de su hermano de morado. Donnie al notar eso, la tomo entre las suyas-Lo...siento...-Musito Leo, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar por su propia cuenta. Suponía que por ese cansancio, su hermano le había dicho todo tan rápido.

-Descansa. Te aseguro que cada vez que despiertes serás capaz de permanecer despierto un poco más. Tu cuerpo necesita el descanso luego del tremendo stress que le pusiste-Explico Donnie viendo como su hermano se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Suspirando se puso de pie para ir a llenar su mug con un poco mas de café. Realmente lo necesitaba, aun cuando tenía a Leo allí, temía que si cerraba sus ojos su hermano desaparecería para nunca más regresar.

Raph lo estaba esperando fuera de la enfermería. Había ido a hablar con Splinter luego de que Donnie le dijera que había visto salir a Tiger Claw de la habitación de Splinter.

-Sensei está de acuerdo con que Tiger Claw se quede aquí. No me quiso decir que habló con él, pero sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con su permanencia en nuestro hogar-Mascullo molesto el ninja de rojo. Donnie supuso que Splinter no le había dicho sobre los horarios y las condiciones a su hermano, así que una vez más tendría que ser él quien le contará sobre las decisiones de su padre.

-Lo sé, por eso me lo dijo a mí. Leo ya está al tanto y acepto las condiciones sobre la estadía de Tiger Claw con nosotros-Empezó a explicar Donnie caminando hacía la cocina, pero al notar que Raph no lo acompañaba, se detuvo-¿No me acompañas?-Pregunto señalando la cocina.

-No pienso dejar solo a Leo allí adentro. Ese tigre puede aprovechar la oportunidad para entrar mientras nosotros estamos en la cocina. Te espero, a fin de cuenta ya descanse un poco y no quiero estar lejos de Leo más que lo necesario-Dijo entrando a la enfermería, sin esperar la respuesta de Donnie. Este suspirando fue a llenar su mug y decidió llevarle otra a Raph. De esa manera podrían conversar sobre lo que pasaría una vez que el horario planteado por Splinter comenzará.

 **To be continued...**

 **Reviews por favor :)**

 **Mug es un tazón usado para el té :) Por si acaso.**


	21. Chapter 21: Buenos Cambios

_**Lo siento, la vida ha sido un caos desde que se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno y ahora regrese con más practica en el hospital así que mi tiempo se verá reducido hasta mediados de Octubre. Por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, no me gusto mucho como quedo, lo escribí una y otra vez y creo que logré algo, pero no sé. Ojala sea del agrado de ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows. Cuando veo esas cosas me alegran el día.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ver capítulos anteriores para la realidad de todas las que escribimos aquí :(**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Buenos Cambios**_

Mikey cantando, preparaba el desayuno. Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció al recordar que Leo estaba con ellos. Por fin estaban todos. Iba a prepararle el desayuno a Leo, recordando lo que Donnie le había dicho sobre que su hermano mayor solo podría comer sopas y cosas livianas, dado que el daño que su cuerpo sufrió por todo el tiempo sin tratamiento había afectado su sistema por completo, así que hasta que no le diera el 'alta médica' Leo tendría que comer lo que su médico dijera.

-¿Qué haces?-La voz de Raphael sonó en la entrada de la cocina. Mikey lo miro por sobre el hombro sin dejar de cocinar.

-Sopa para Leo y estoy esperando que se terminen de hacer unos waffles que prepare-Indico señalando la wafflera, una maquina que April se los regalo para el día en que celebraban un año más de amistad con ella y Casey.

-Llámame cuando esté listo. Estaré con Leo por mientras-Raphael lucia agotado. Mikey sabía que su hermano mantenía doble guardia al lado de Leo y no dormía pendiente en lo que Tiger Claw podía hacer si se descuidaba unos segundos. Donnie estaba al tanto, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de mandar a Raph a descansar. A pesar de que nunca dejaban a Leo solo, Raph se empeñaba en quedarse más tiempo vigilando. Donnie hacía guardia luego de Raph, pero aunque mandaban a su hermano de rojo a dormir, podían escucharlo en su habitación dando vueltas o tocando la batería. Cuando era su turno, se quedaba con Leo sin siquiera tomar un descanso para ir al baño o comer. Mikey siempre le llevaba comida y cuando estaba allí le decía que él cuidaba a Leo para que aprovechara de ir al baño o lavarse la cara. Splinter también hacia guardia, pero no por el mismo motivo que ellos. Mikey no era tonto, conocía bien a su padre y podía saber cuando Splinter hacia algo por una razón que no compartía con ellos. La presencia de Tiger Claw perturbaba a su padre, y lo veía como competencia. Sabía que era así, los ojos de Splinter no lo engañaban. La guardia que él hacía, era del tipo protector de un padre hacia un hijo. Suspirando continuó preparando el desayuno. Esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad pronto.

Donnie no tardo en aparecer. Sus ojos pequeños de otra noche más en vela, dirigiéndose a la cafetera se apoyo en la mesa mientras esperaba que el café se hiciera.

-¿Quién está con Leo?-Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pero estaba cansado de pensar y del silencio que reinaba en la guarida esos días.

-Raph-Murmuro el ninja de morado bostezando-En cuanto me tome el café, iré a recostarme un rato...estoy muerto. No sé como Raph puede aguatar tanto. Yo creí que era el único que podía estar varias noches seguidas con poco descanso, pero si sigue así romperá mi record personal-Otro bostezo se le escapo a Donnie-Guárdame unos waffles para cuando despierte-Pidió tomando su mug para llenarla del café que ya estaba saliendo de la maquina. Mikey asintió, dándose la vuelta vio como su hermano de morado se dirigía a su habitación con paso lento y pesado. Su cuerpo también mostraba cansancio, pero al menos Donnie si dormía en comparación con Raph.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Mikey preparo una bandeja con la comida de Leo y la llevo a la enfermería. Raph al verlo en la puerta, se puso de pie y se le acerco para ayudarlo. Su hermano mayor aun dormía, pero lucia un poco mejor que al principio. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino hasta que estuviera bien, pero por su testarudez nunca sería como antes. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso y no se hubiera ido cuando lo peor de las drogas y químicos que Shredder uso en él comenzaron a afectarle, Leo hubiera quedado sin secuela alguna, pero como no lo hizo Donnie les había dicho que tendría que vigilarlo para saber con qué clase de secuela quedaría.

-¿Y mi desayuno?-Pregunto Raph viendo como su hermano se quedaba a un lado de Leo, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del ninja de azul.

-En la cocina. Leo es el único enfermo aquí. Puedes ir a buscarlo si quieres, están todos los puestos en la mesa incluso para Tiger Claw-Respondió Mikey ladeando la cabeza. Acercándose mas a su hermano, le toco el brazo. Leonardo movió un poco su cabeza sobre la almohada, un leve quejido sonó, antes de que el ninja de azul abriera los ojos. Parpadeando lentamente, los ojos azul-gris de Leo se posaron en los de Mikey-Te traje el desayuno, será mejor que te lo comas antes de que se enfrié-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de alivio al ver despierto a Leo.

Leonardo asintió-Gracias-Musito intentando de incorporarse, pero sus debilitados brazos no le permitieron hacerlo. Raph se sentó al lado de Leo, y colocando una mano debajo del caparazón de Leo, lo sentó con cuidado. Con ayuda de Mikey una almohada fue puesta debajo para mantenerlo sentado mientras comía. Colocando la mesa con la bandeja en ella, Raph giro a ver a su hermano menor.

-Iré por mi desayuno, no me tardo-Raph se puso de pie-Quédate con Leo hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendiste?-Dijo con un aire de cansancio, que causo que Mikey asintiera sin dejar de observar lo fatigado que su hermano lucia. Raph salió de la enfermería dejando al par solo.

Leonardo cerro un momento los ojos. Su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado como cuando despertó por primera vez en la guarida. Podía sentir la mirada de su hermano menor sobre él, pero no quería confrontarlo. Sabía que de los cuatro, Mikey era quien siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir culpable. Y eso iba a sentir si lo miraba. Estaba consciente de que su estado actual era solo culpa de él y de nadie más. Pero haber hecho lo que él hizo, aún estando bajo los efectos del lavado de cerebro, era lo peor. Su familia era lo más importante, por lo que siempre peleaba para protegerlos y esta vez, había sido él el enemigo. Eso era lo que le causaba mas frustración.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-La voz de Mikey quebró el silencio del lugar.

-Un poco mejor-Musito sin abrir los ojos el ninja de azul. Unos leves movimientos, hicieron que esta vez sí abriera sus ojos. Mikey se había sentado a su lado de la cama y lo miraba con tanto cariño, que hacía que el corazón de Leo latiera dolorosamente en su pecho. Sin decir nada, Mikey lo abrazo con la ternura que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Por favor Leo, no quiero que te vayas de nuevo. No me gusta cómo se siente sin ti con nosotros-Susurro con su rostro en el cuello de Leo. Sentir la calidez de su hermano mayor, los latidos que eran perceptibles en el cuello del ninja de azul, hacían que Mikey no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

Posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Mikey, Leo sonrió-No me iré. Lo prometo-Dijo cuando sintió que Mikey daba un leve sollozo-Por mi honor-Agrego para que su hermano menor creyera en sus palabras.

Raph quien vio todo desde la puerta de la enfermería, sonrió. Escuchar decir eso a Leo lo dejaba más tranquilo. Si su hermano lo prometía por su honor, eso jamás lo rompería.

-Padre pregunta cuando el desayuno estará listo-Dijo ingresando con su bandeja en mano. Mikey soltó a Leo y volteo a ver a Raph.

-Voy en seguida-Colocándose de pie sonrió a Leo-Gracias por prometerme eso. Sé que lo cumplirás-Saliendo dejo a Raph allí con ellos.

Leonardo miro alrededor. Desde que despertó la primera vez no recordaba haber visto a Miwa. Se supone que debía estar con ellos, pero no la había visto desde la última vez, cuando escapo. Y era extraño no verla allí. Ahora que estaba con Raph podría saber un poco más.

-¿Dónde está Miwa?-Pregunto Leo en voz baja a Raph. Este quien se iba a sentar tras dejar su bandeja en la mesa, se detuvo. Desviando la mirada, se acomodo en el siento.

-Ella prefirió buscar otro sitio para vivir. Dijo que aunque sea hija de Splinter, ella quiere hacer las cosas a su manera así que separamos caminos unos días después de que te fuiste-Explico Raph tomando la taza de café que se había preparado-Sensei no estaba muy alegre, pero no se puede pedir mucho considerando que Miwa tuvo otro tipo de crianza. Dijo que posiblemente regresará a Japón dado que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Quiere crear su propio clan para derrotar a Shredder ella misma...aunque Sensei piensa que es mejor hacerlo unidos, no hubo manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer-Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Raph-Es preferible así. En verdad que no me cae muy bien-Dijo con honestidad el ninja de rojo.

Leo asintió, conocía bien a su hermano y aunque no le agradaba que Miwa estuviera lejos de su verdadera familia, no podía hacer nada-Te ves cansado-Comento para cambiar el tema. Aunque no era solamente por eso. Podía ver las ojeras que marcaban el rostro de su hermano de rojo, a pesar de la bandana.

El ninja se encogió de hombros-No es nada. En cuanto te recuperes podré descansar mejor. Aunque intento dormir no puedo hacerlo estado en mi habitación. No sabes lo que sufrimos cuando no estabas con nosotros-Mascullo Raph tomando su plato con el waffles y cortando un pedazo se lo coloco en la boca-Ahora no quiero despegar mis ojos de ti. No hasta cuando sepa que realmente no intentarás irte-Dijo masticando-Sé que lo prometiste a Mikey, pero aun así no puedo confiar en que no lo hagas. Tiger Claw está en la guarida bajo nuestras reglas, por lo que no lo podrás ver solo. Siempre estará uno de nosotros aquí-Raph miro a Leo a los ojos, su voz había sonado fría y distante-Lo siento-Susurro avergonzado de haber sido tan brusco en lo que decía. Pero él tiene que ganarse nuestra confianza para que lo aceptemos como un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Hasta que no pase eso, será tratado como un enemigo.

-No te preocupes. No intentaré huir de nuevo y aceptaré cualquier cosa que digan-Leonardo sabia que las cosas no volverían a la normalidad de la noche a la mañana. Con tiempo y paciencia lograría que sus hermanos y padre aceptarán a Tiger Claw. Pero eso debía ser de a poco.

Afuera de la enfermería Tiger Claw escucho la conversación. Splinter había tenido razón. Raphael sería el mas difícil de que lo aceptará. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la cocina. Podía escuchar conversaciones en esa habitación. Caminando hacia allá, se encontró con Michelangelo conversando con un gato de helado. Con todo lo que había visto no paraba de encontrar cosas asombrosas.

-Leo me lo prometió así que todo estará bien-Mikey le decía al gato de helado. El gato parecía entender lo que le estaban diciendo, ya que maulló cuando Michelangelo se detuvo de hablar-Lo sé, pero por eso le hice prometerme. Leo nunca rompe sus promesas, de eso estoy seguro. Y cuando Tiger Claw ya sea parte de nuestra familia, todo estará bien-Tiger Claw no pudo evitar sentir el peso de las palabras del joven Hamato. Tenía que poner todo su empeño si quería formar parte de la familia de Leonardo.

-Buenos días Michelangelo-Saludo ingresando a la cocina, el enorme tigre.

Mikey volteo a verlo-Buenos días. ¿Quieres desayuno? Sensei se llevo su desayuno a su habitación, dijo que necesitaba meditar unas cosas. Donnie está durmiendo, y Raph está con Leo así que ¿Qué dices?-Dijo colocando ojos de cachorro. Tiger Claw sonrió. Tomando asiento movió su cabeza afirmativamente-¡Genial!-Mientras Mikey preparaba las cosas comenzó a silbar una canción.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer Michelangelo?-Pregunto Tiger Claw jugando con una cuchara sobre la mesa.

-Cocinar, jugar videos juegos y leer comics-Respondió sirviéndole los waffles con un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo cuando acabemos de desayunar?-Continuo preguntando el tigre mientras comía los waffles con sirope de palma.

Mikey sonrió-Quiero mostrarte el último juego que conseguí. No lo he probado todavía pero se ve bastante genial-Dijo comiendo grandes trozos de waffles. Su ojos brillaban de la emoción-Y llámame Mikey. Todos me llaman así a excepción de Sensei. Me parece que te lo dije ayer-Pidió mirando al tigre por sobre su vaso de jugo. Aunque era en teoría el menor, y aunque actuaba muy inmaduro, Mikey podía ser bastante serio para ciertas cosas y en realidad deseaba que Tiger Claw se sintiera en casa para que de esa manera Leo estuviera contento.

-Como digas...Mikey-Replico el tigre esbozando una sonrisa. Las tortugas no eran malas como Shredder les había dicho. Ni tampoco parecía que deseaban causar problemas, pero era cierto que Saki nunca hizo buenas cosas por nadie. Siempre sádico y deseando el poder, los años que trabajo para él, nunca escucho una palabra amable o de agradecimiento. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, pero el estar con Leonardo lo cambio. Y para bien. Nunca imagino que estaría viviendo con los Hamato y deseando ganarse los corazones de ellos para poder ser parte de esa familia. No todo era malo. Si no hubiera trabajado para Shredder jamás hubiera conocido a las tortugas y nunca hubiera tenido a cargo a Leonardo, por lo que ahora agradecía eso.

-En cuanto Raph se vaya a dormir. Con un poco de ayuda de Donnie, te llevaré a verlo. Pero no te dejaré solo con él, eso Sensei lo dejo prohibido-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Mikey. Tiger Claw lo miro sorprendido-Pero eso será tras haber jugado un poco, es necesario un momento de recreación-Sonrió el ninja de naranjo acabando de comer-Ahora date prisa-Pidió tomando su plato para dejarlo en remojo. El tigre se comió lo último que le quedaba y se puso de pie. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Mikey tomo su mano y lo llevo al centro de la guarida. Prendiendo la televisión le entrego un control de juego para el tigre quien con un poco de dificultad lo tomo. Mientras Mikey colocaba el juego, el mutante no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Por favor dejen sus reviews. Me alegran el día con sus comentarios :)**_


End file.
